


Lady of Ice, Prince of Fire

by Skylark2blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Lyanna Is Alive, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Drama, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), Remarriage, Romance, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark2blue/pseuds/Skylark2blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being fed rumours of House Stark beginning to rebel against the Crown, Aerys II Targaryen travels North to discuss future plans with Lord Rickard Stark.<br/>The King brings the Prince of Dragonstone along for the journey, leaving Princess Elia and his granddaughter in King's Landing with Queen Rhaella.<br/>Prince Rhaegar enjoys seeing the North for the first time; however, he begins to regret the decision of leaving King's Landing when he sets his eyes on Lady Lyanna Stark.<br/>Tormented by her beauty, he sets out to win her heart even if it means hurting anyone dearest to him.</p><p>AU in which Rhaegar falls in love at first sight with Lyanna, Aerys is not so mad and Rhaella rules along side Aerys. Elia lovers might not enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Uninvited Guest

The morning ride was not what Benjen had expected; he usually wasn’t allowed to join his older brothers on their morning hunt. The early morning rise was difficult to get used to; he dressed himself in breeches and headed down to the stables to assemble his horse, Maytrex.

It would be the first morning he wouldn’t be breaking fast with his sister, Lyanna; _I should have told her last night,_ he thought to himself, _she is going to kill me._ By the time he had arrived at the stables, Brandon and Eddard were mounting their horses with some of the banner men putting supplies into the cart,

“Couldn’t you have waited for me?” complained Benjen.

“We would have been gone and back by now if father hadn’t _commanded_ us to take you with us,” laughed Brandon;.

Benjen could feel the atmosphere between him and Brandon, his brother always said the morning hunt was for grown man and not boys aged three and ten.

“Come on Brandon,” spoke Eddard, “it’s truly not fair how we have the sport yet Benjen doesn’t.”

“He has Lyanna to practice his sword fights with,” sniggered Brandon, “speaking of, where is our little sister? Was she fasting with you Benjen?”

The question came a bit of a shock to Benjen, seeing has he hadn’t told her he was leaving on the hunt,

“I didn’t break fast this morning at all, I thought she would have been by herself eating.”

The two Starks laughed allowed confusing Benjen,

“Old Nan is pulling her hair out looking for her,” laughed Brandon.

“I wouldn’t worry,” spoke Eddard, “I’m sure we will hear her if she gets stuck in a tree somewhere. Well let’s make haste with our hunt, brothers.”

Benjen walked to Maytrex in her stable and found that she was ready for the hunt; she was saddled up and had a tub of water in the backpack as well as a bag of fresh citrus fruits, it had to be Eddard he thought. Benjen mounted on his horse and trotted to catch up with his brothers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was beginning to set that cold afternoon when the three brothers returned from the hunt. Benjen was proud of the amount of meat he caught himself during the hunt that he couldn’t wait to tell his father, Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell.

Lord Stark was sitting in his solar reading a letter, which had just arrived by raven, when Benjen knocked the door.

“Enter,” he whispered.

“Oh father,” Benjen said excitedly, “you have to see what I got during the hunt this morning! We will be having a feast tonight father…”

“Yes, my dear boy, we will defiantly be having a feast,” Lord Stark looked up from his desk to Benjen, “Benjen, bring your brothers and sister to me, we have an uninvited guest appearing soon.”

Benjen did as his father commanded and brought his siblings to their fathers solar,

“I am certain you are all wondering why I have called you all here,” Lord Stark kept his head down looking at his desk while his children stood with questionable faces.

“Brandon?” Brandon looked towards his father as he called him; he took a step forward,

“Yes Lord Stark,” he responded.

“There has been an arrangement that you will marry Lady Catelyn of House Tully from the Riverlands,” his father stood as he spoke to them, Benjen looked towards Brandon and saw the look of disappointment in his face.

“The marriage will be within a year or two, once I discuss it will Lord Tully.”

“Well I never thought I would see the moment when Brandon would be told he would have to settle down,” Lyanna sniggered to Benjen, while Brandon looked over to his sister in disgust.

“I don’t know why you are talking out of terms daughter,” barked Lord Stark, “your name is on the list too; to Robert Baratheon. Your marriage will be just after Brandon.”

Benjen looked at his sister, the shock of their fathers words showed on her ice cold face as she put her head down; she was only turning five and ten in the next two moons, yet to her it seemed staying at home in Winterfell forever was already slipping out of reach.

“Eddard, you are to return to the Eyrie in two moons after Lyanna’s Name Day,” Lord Stark tried to calm his nerve as he spoke to Eddard.

Eddard raised his eyebrow at his father, “Lord Stark, I am supposed to return in the next coming days, am I not?”

“That was the plan; however, I have received a letter from King’s Landing, the King will be at Winterfell before nightfall,” the siblings began to lift their heads at their father, a letter from King’s Landing is not one to come by in Winterfell, especially from the King.

Lord Stark sat back in his chair, “all I know is the King is arriving with his bannermen and the Prince of Dragonstone. So I need you four to get this place in order, assemble the bannermen to greet the King, I need the dinner roasting for the feast and get the servants to clean out some of the old bedrooms for the King and Prince.”

As his children left his solar, Lord Stark read over the letter again trying to justify the Kings reason for coming to Winterfell. Guilt fell over him as he thought of the way he spoke to his daughter; he still remembered the day he went South to get a horse for her ninth Name Day, all day long she said ‘Thank you’ over and over again to her father.

He remembered calling her little princess; something he had to stop once she flowered, as she believed she was to be the next Princess of Westeros.

Thoughts began to cloud his head, _was it necessary to betrothal her so young? What would Lyarra think?_

He shook his head to get rid of the negativity before he regretting the marriage; _Winter is Coming_ he thought, as he put the letter into the drawer on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to be updating a chapter or two a week, this is my first AU so all feedback welcome. Chapters are all planned out and there will be a sequel. Hope you all enjoy.


	2. The She-wolf of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your previous comments! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!  
> Post again soon

After having an eventful conversation with the Lord of Winterfell, the Stark siblings headed towards the Great Hall for the preparation of the Royal party. Lyanna remembered the way her father had shouted at her, _was it because Old Nan told him she couldn’t find me earlier?_ She thought.

Lord Rickard had never shouted at Lyanna, not even the day she was dragged into the Great Keep by Old Nan covered head to toe in mud.

“Visenya got startled and I fell off!” Lyanna screamed when she saw her father; she was only ten and one at the time.

“Well, where is your horse?”

That was all her father questioned; he should have been hard on her, he should have made her complete a weeks worth of needlework but he didn’t. In the end, she was his little Princess who wanted to _become_ a Princess, without the hard work.

As she walked with her brothers, she remembered Benjen,

“Where were you this morning Ben?” Benjen put his head down trying to lose sight of his sister as they walked down the corridor.

“F…Father said I could join the hunt,” he stopped his track, turning his face up to see her hurt grey coloured eyes looking at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she laughed, “I waited for you this morning to break fast, only for Old Nan to come at me screeching about how you left with Brandon and Ned.”    

“And how was Old Nan with you today once she got the hold of you?” Brandon laughed over her shoulder, the two other Stark siblings started to join in the laugh as they started to walk again to the Great Hall.

“It was not in anyway funny!” she laughed at her brothers folding her arms, “All I wanted to do was go out on my horse, but no! Old Nan decided to get me doing needlework, again!”

Lyanna looked at her younger brother laughing, he was growing up so fast; Lyanna had been the one to look after Benjen when their mother had passed away. Brandon was away being fostered, and Eddard was being taught by Maester Luwin.

“Oh, how can I be mad at you Benjen? I guess you have to grow up,” Lyanna looked down at her feet as she spoke, Benjen knew it was breaking her heart knowing that in a couple of years they would all have left, except Brandon; he is the heir to Winterfell after all, he will marry Lady Catelyn. Eddard will have left to marry a Northern, and Lyanna will be gone south; _why does it have to be south?_

She thought, trying to remember Robert Baratheon; she hadn’t met him personally yet. It was her older brother Eddard, or Ned as she calls him, who knows him. Ned left Winterfell when he was eight to be fostered at the Eyrie as well as Baratheon, that’s most likely the reason of the betrothal; _Ned must have said something._

“What are you thinking Lya?” Ned startled her as he stood outside the Great Hall.

“Nothing of great importance,” she replied, as she continued to walk towards the Great Keep.

Ned pulled her to the side and sat her down beside the window out in the corridor,

“Robert is a good man Lya,” he began, trying to get her attention on the subject, “you just have to meet him and then you will know him truly.”

Lyanna laughed under her breath thinking of the rumours that had came from the Eyrie, _I am sure Ned knows_ ,

“Is it true?” she questioned, looking deep into Ned’s cold grey eyes.

“What Lya?” he smiled back at her.

“I heard that he got a child on a girl in the Vale,” she hissed looking out the window; _don’t lie to me Ned._

Ned tried to bury his face in his hands as she turned back staring at him,

“Lyanna, that happened before this betrothal. He is a good man, Lya! I swear to you, he will love you.”

Lyanna smiled and laughed at her brother,

“Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man’s nature.”

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

The moon was rising in the dark sky when the Stark Bannermen sent word that the King was arriving towards the gate. Lord Stark commanded Brandon to greet the Royal party, until he was finished writing letters in his solar, and specified for the siblings to be well dressed for the greeting.

Lyanna retreated to her chamber with Old Nan to help her dress for the party,

“Come child,” Old Nan said with her crackled voice, “I have the perfect dress for you.”

Lyanna looked over to her bed and saw a dress of grey silk to signify her House Name, Stark.

The moonlight from the large window, beside her bed, made the diamonds around the bottom of the dress sparkle.

The dress was colours of grey with the bottom of the dress fading into a light blue, Lyanna smiled at Old Nan when she saw the dress on the bed.

“I also have something else for you Child,” Old Nan brought a stitched brown bag along to Lyanna’s chamber, she set the bag onto the other side of the bed and brought out two small brown boxes.

“Now, your father didn’t want me to give you these until the day before your wedding,” she pulled Lyanna over to the side of the bed smiling, “but I think you should have these now.”

Lyanna stood while Old Nan opened one of the boxes,

“This box was your mothers,” she lifted out a fragile necklace, it had a steel chain and a white oval pendent, with the Stark House sigil of a Grey Direwolf on it.

Lyanna looked at the beautiful necklace, it began to blur to her as diamonds of tears filled her eyes remembering her mother.

“Oh child, do not cry,” Old Nan took her arm trying to comfort her, “This was your mother’s and now it is yours”

Old Nan sat Lyanna down so she could put the necklace over her head,

“You look just like your mother; beautiful, caring and most of all, reckless!”

Lyanna laughed out loud as Old Nan walked over to get the grey dress from the other side of the bed,

“Oh yes she very much was when she was younger, but that of course has to come to the end of every lady.” Old Nan put the dress beside Lyanna on the bed.

“What is the other box?” Lyanna questioned as she looked at her new dress for the party.

“Ahh, now this box is very special,” Old Nan lifted the box and sat down beside Lyanna, she opened it to show a smaller necklace the exact same as the one Lyanna was wearing.

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, “but it’s the same one I am wearing?”

“Yes,” laughed Old Nan, “Your mother had this one made for _you_ to give to your own _daughter_.”

“My what?”

“You see, your mother was a Stark, and was married to your father, who was also a Stark. Yet she knew one day you would have to marry south, so she had it made for you to always remember you are a Stark at heart and for your own daughter to know that she is also a Stark at heart.”

Old Nan took Lyanna’s hand as they sat on the bed, Lyanna continued to smile; she had to admit, Old Nan began to be a mother to her when Lady Lyarra Stark passed away nearly ten years ago.

“Maybe she be a daughter of a Baratheon or say a Royal Targaryen; but in the end, she will also be a Stark through her mother.”

Lyanna looked at Old Nan, laughing with her through the tears in her eyes.

“The Old Gods visited me last night in my dreams child, they told me to give you these necklaces; maybe it’s because of the news of your betrothal, only the Gods know.”

Lyanna’s tears began to dry up at the thought of Robert Baratheon, that womaniser. A man who doesn’t no how to keep _it_ locked up and only share a bed with his wife; yet she is no ones wife at the moment, she has another two years at least in Winterfell to live her own life.

No man could even make her forget that.

In the background of her thoughts she could hear Old Nan,

“Now child, let’s get you ready for this Royal Party!”


	3. The Prince of Dragonstone

Prince Rhaegar rode his black, longhaired, destrier horse along the kingsroad with the Royal party. It was his first time seeing the north, somewhere he had been interested in visiting since he was able to read the history books of the North.  
The light, icy air danced across his skin, making the small hairs on his arms rise for heat; the sky had turned from a soft blue to a rose, indicating nightfall was coming. 

It was only a month’s turn ago that he had to leave his family; his little Rhaenys had just had her first Name Day. She was his pride and joy; he remembered the day when she had took her first step with him, out in Aegon’s Garden on Dragonstone. She continued to call on him as she tried to walk,  
“Papa! Papa!”  
Her first words, something he would always remember. She was her father’s little dragon, even though she looked nothing like a dragon. Rhaenys took after her mother, with her soft olive skin, black eyes and dark brown hair. There was no Rhaegar there at all; it was all Elia Martell. 

Before he realised, he was in the courtyard of Winterfell,  
“Your Grace,” a voice startled him as he descended from his horse.  
“Arthur,” Rhaegar greeted, while his silver white hair blew across his face, “well, we are here.”  
“Yes, it would seem that,” he chuckled.  
Rhaegar looked around the courtyard; he wore his chosen piece of black armour, covering in red rubies with the outline of his three-headed dragon. 

From the corner of his eye he could see his father,  
“Excuse me Arthur,” the prince towards his father, yet he noticed his father had already made his way to the front of the castle.  
“Rhaegar,” barked the King, “this is Brandon Stark, the heir of Winterfell.”

Brandon bowed to his prince,  
“Your Grace,” Brandon greeted.

“Brandon,” Rhaegar replied.  
“Now, where is your father? I have much to discuss with him,” questioned Aerys, as he looked around the courtyard. 

“He will be with us just before the feast Your Grace,” Brandon began, “however, my siblings are in the Great Hall if you would like to proceed there.”

“Yes, yes boy; show the way,” Aerys made his way to the Great Hall with Brandon Stark leading the way.

Within the Great Hall there were musicians already playing their music, while servants started to bring out the beer and wine; at the front of the Great Hall stood two young dark haired men, must be his brothers Rhaegar thought to himself.

“Your Grace, my two younger brothers, Eddard and Benjen,” Brandon said. The two dark haired men greeted the King and the Prince with “Your Grace.”

King Aerys began to walk up to the smaller startled brother,  
“And how old are you?” Asked the King, he kept his arms behind his back as he spoke.

“I… I am ten and three, Your Grace,” Benjen whispered, as he began to tremble.

“I could see you a Knight some day,” Aerys laughed, “Or even a member of the Kingsguard.”

“Really?” shouted Benjen; Brandon raised his eyebrow at his brother, for his stupidly, “oh I mean, really Your Grace?”

“Yes,” replied the King, “but I must discuss such matters with Lord Stark!”

Rhaegar began to hear a bizarre noise coming from the corridor; he shifted his eyes to look at Brandon who had a face of dismay. The Prince looked around, down the corridor, and saw a young woman running towards him. Her pale complexion made her stand out; with her long dark hair down the front of her grey dress. 

There was something about her that captivated him, was it her hair? No it wasn’t that. Maybe her pale skin, it was something he had not seen a lot of. The people of King’s Landing had ivory coloured skin, but this woman’s skin was near as white as snow, a great beauty.

She stopped in front of him to catch her breath,  
“Your Grace,” she curtseyed.

Brandon walked over and grabbed her by the arm; he dragged her over to be beside Benjen,  
“I do apologise Your Grace,” Brandon said, “my sister must have lost track of time?”

“I was with Old Nan,” she whispered, as she fixed her hair.

“Never mind that,” Aerys said, “Where is Lord Stark!”

“He has arrived!” 

Lord Stark walked into the Great Hall,  
“I apologise Your Grace!” Rickard said, “Please let us sit and enjoy the feast.”

Food was served as fast as possible for the impatient King, there were musicians playing their music and jugglers to entertain the Kingsguard and the Stark children.  
“What news of the North, Lord Stark?” asked King Aerys, as he ate his meat.  
Rhaegar sat on the left of the King, while Lord Stark was on the right. The trio sat on the raised platform at the back of the Great Hall, usually where the Stark family would sit.

“All is well Your Grace,” he replied, “might I ask, why have you came such a journey?

The King started to slap his food as he ate, looking over to the right hand side of the room where Lord Stark’s children sat.  
“I have a request,” the King said.

“Yes your grace?” Lord Stark questioned, his blood began to run cold, and the fear of the King’s wrath fell upon him.

“Your daughter, how old is she?” asked the King, as he gulped down his wine.

“Ten and four, Your Grace,”

“And has she flowered?” questioned the King.

“Your Grace, that is inappropriate!” Rhaegar snapped.

“I am the king boy! And I will ask what I will!”

Lord Stark looked at over at his daughter before answering,  
“Yes she has flowered, Your Grace,” he sighed.

“This is important information Rhaegar!” the King spat, “if that Martell can not give you an heir, we will look elsewhere and the North is more suited!”

“I apologise Your Grace, but my daughter is already betrothed,” said Lord Stark.  
Shocked, King Aerys started to tremble as he drank more wine.

“And I am already married, Your Grace,” said Rhaegar, “I can assure you, that I will have an heir soon enough.”

“I will hold you to that!” Aerys spat, as he returned to his food.

____________________________________________________________

Lyanna listened to her brothers in silence; she sat playing with her hair, day dreaming of the ocean. Thinking of running; she would sneak into Eddard’s room, she would grab some coin from his clothes and then ride her horse to the docks. She would pay her way to go to Essos, she would be a free woman, she wouldn’t have a care in the world about Robert, she can chose who she will marry, if she ever wanted to.

“Lyanna did you hear what I said?” whispered Benjen, waking her from her daze.

“Ah, yeah…” she tried to rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

“Well, what do you think?” Benjen smirked at her.

Shit what did he say! Caught off guard, Lyanna replied,  
“It a good idea?”

“A good idea? You tell that to Ser Dayne when I ask him to touch his sword!” Benjen laughed.

Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning; he held his sword, Dawn, close as he stood over King Aerys. Lyanna looked up to try and get sight of the sword, only to come into eye contact with the Crown Prince minutes after, shit.

She looked away as fast as she could, and returned to her brother’s conversation,  
“Well Ned, how is the Eyrie?” Lyanna asked.

“It is just the same, it has been for many years now,” Eddard said, “though I do miss home, Winterfell will always be home.”

“It has been different with you gone,” Lyanna said, remembering the day he left. Eddard went to find her to say goodbye, but she was too stubborn, she stayed in her bedchamber until he had left. Something she regretted.

“Here, you have me little sister,” laughed the drunk Brandon; he was far too drunk to be in the presence of the King.

“Yes, you are fun to be around I guess,” she laughed as she drank her wine, “when your not sneaking out at night!”

Eddard froze at the remark,  
“Pardon? What’s this, Brandon?” Eddard questioned.

“Nothing!” Brandon barked, “she don’t know what she saying.” 

He slammed his cup off the table in rage, shocking his siblings and the members of the Kingsguard beside their father. 

“Bloody hell!” Lyanna shouted, “I can’t believe you! Making a scene just because someone saw you!”

“Shut your face!”  
Brandon jumped off his seat and through his cup of wine across the table at his sister; he then reached over the table to grab her in his drunken rage. Eddard grabbed his brother, while Benjen pulled his sister away from the table,  
“Calm down!” Eddard shouted.

“Fuck you!” shouted Brandon as he tried to get out of Eddard’s grip.

King Aerys stood from his seat,  
“What is this cattle?”

Lord Stark stood up from his seat,  
“What is wrong with you two!” he shouted, “you are both as bad as each other! The sooner you are separated the better!”

“But father…”  
“Enough dear daughter!” he cut Lyanna off, “you are excused.”  
“But…”  
“GO!” shouted Lord Stark.

Lyanna walked out of the Great Hall head high, she believed she did nothing wrong. She knew what she saw the night before; Brandon, her brother had snuck out of Winterfell. She saw it from her bedchamber window; she couldn’t sleep that night so decided to watch the stars shooting across the sky.

Lyanna quickened her pace down the corridor; she needed peace of mind, her head was over the place. All she could think of was her hate of marring Robert, her father was turning against her, and now her brother Brandon hated her. He was more her brother than the others, their father used to say they had the ‘wolfs blood’; maybe that’s why we have to be separated, we are too much. 

The sky was dark outside, not a cloud insight yet the moon was as large as ever; the She-wolf walked through the courtyard to get to her destination. She needed to pray to the Gods, they were the only ones who listened to her.  
She arrived at the Godswood and walked over to the Weirwood, she sat down on her knees and spoke aloud so they would listen to her pray,  
“I pray to the Old Gods, please here me. I beg of you all, help me, I feel so lost even though I am home. Please, I do not wish to marry Robert Baratheon; I want to stay here! I don’t want to leave home, please.” 

She lifted her head to look upon the face of the tree,  
“Please give me a sign! I beg! Do not let me marry him; if there is a possibility, show me where I should go, show me now!”

The branches on the ground began to snap behind her, she knew who it was,  
“Leave me alone Brandon,” she shouted, “I haven’t forgave you! And I don’t know if I will!”

The sound of branches began to get louder; stubborn as she was, Lyanna stood up and turned to face him,  
“Brandon just…”

Her face began to run cold, as if her blood began to leave her body; her heart began to beat harder, her breathing was unsteady as she looked in front of her.  
In front of her stood the Prince of Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and the lack of detail in this chapter. A lot has happened unexpectedly over the past few days, the next chapters get better.


	4. Forbidden Secrets

“Your Grace,” Lyanna dropped to the ground on her knees, she put her head down toward the small lake at the Godswood looking at the Prince’s reflection. The wind began to blow hard against the trees, leaves of red and gold started to drop from the branches and land in front of her; oh no.

“And why is Lady Lyanna outside by herself?” The Prince asked. He started to walk towards her, standing across the lake, “please stand, my lady.”

Lyanna stood, as she was instructed; her eyes lifted to the Princes’ view, there was something about him, she thought. Lyanna had heard the rumours of Prince Rhaegar’s beauty, however she didn’t fully believe them; House Targaryen had been built on incest for the past three hundred years in Westeros, a thought that shuddered the Kingdom. 

“I apologise, Your Grace,” Lyanna replied, looking at his purple eyes, “I wished to come a pray alone.”

“Am I disturbing you, my lady?” The Prince gave a light smirked at the corner of his mouth, he continued to walk around the lake towards Lyanna. She began to shake in fear of his presence. 

“No, Your Grace,” she said, her eyes focuses on the Princes’ every move, “however, I was one to believe you worshiped the Seven.”

“Yes, that is true,” he stood close to her, too close, “why do you ask, my lady?”

“Why are you out here?” she furrowed her brows, “In the Godswood, if you do not pray to them.”  
Her questioned stunned him; he stood motionless, looking at her, her large grey eyes. She could feel that he was looking into her, looking for something.

“I witnessed the little event that happened in the Great Hall; I saw you left and I wanted to make sure the lady was safe, as any nobleman would,” the Prince smiled at her, narrowing his eyes.

“Yet you are no nobleman,” Lyanna laughed, “sorry, I mean ‘Your Grace’.”

“No I am no nobleman, I am however a Prince,” he chuckled, picking up her hand and kissing it, “so I do believe that means I am better? Would you say my lady?”

Lyanna let out a small laugh, taking her hand back,  
“Yes, I suppose, Your Grace.”

“Call me Rhaegar, my lady,” he whispered, as if not wanting the Old Gods to hear him.

“Well then, call me Lyanna?” Lyanna grinned, a form of excitement passed over her.

“I will do then,” he replied, “may I walk you to your chamber? Would you care for some company or would you prefer to be alone?”

“The company would be nice,” she said, “I doubt I will have a lot after tonight.”

“Some people just can not handle their drink,” he laughed, he guided Lyanna along the path to the courtyard.

“It is a beautiful place, the North,” he said.

“It is,” Lyanna said, “It’s home.”

They walk in silence for most of the time; Lyanna guided Rhaegar in the direction of her room. The castle was silent; everyone was in the Great Hall so no one would witness the Prince with her.  
A form of guilt swam over her, she thought of his family back in King’s Landing and that he was walking her to her bedchambers, he is only being nice, she thought. Yet her mind changed to Robert Baratheon, what if she had heard that he offered to walk a lady to her bedchamber?

“I hope tomorrow will be a better day for you my lady,” Rhaegar spoke, as he walked by Lyanna’s side along the corridor. 

“Yes, I do hope it will be better,” Lyanna replied; she kept her head down, looking at the floor. Her hair flowed down by her breast as she walked; something the Prince seemed to notice.

Lyanna stopped outside her bedchamber,  
“Thank you for tonight, Your Grace,” she said.

“Pardon?” Rhaegar asked blankly. He stood in front of Lyanna; a beauty, he thought to himself. Her hair was a silky dark brown, which made her skin appear as white as snow; what complemented her more were her grey eyes, which matched her long faded dress. 

“For walking me to my bedchamber,” she chuckled at him; she looked up towards him, as if to figure out what he was thinking. 

“Very welcome my lady, goodnight,” he said, he turned away and started to walk off.

“Can we meet again some night?” she whispered, shocking him. He stopped walking, and turned back to her to see the hopefulness in her face.

“I would not object, my lady,” he smirked at her, “but I must be off, the King will be wondering where I am. Goodnight Lyanna.”

“Goodnight, Your Grace,” Lyanna closed the door after she spoke. She leaned against the door, sliding to the ground. Oh my, she said to herself.

She sat thinking of the evening; first of Brandon and his ignorance, and then her mind shifted to the Prince. Prince Rhaegar.  
She said his name over and over again in her head; she began to understand how females seemed to drop at his feet. He was beautiful, even his shoulder length silver hair had her captivated; no! He is the crown Prince! She thought.

Lyanna stood up and walked over to her large window, she had the view of the courtyard and the gardens. When she had her first moons blood, her father moved her from sharing a room with Benjen to her having her own room; one thing she didn’t agree with. 

She closed over the curtains over her window and put herself to bed; she laid thinking of her Prince. Maybe Robert will be like him, she thought; but until the day comes to meet with Lord Baratheon, she would think of the Prince of Dragonstone.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Prince Rhaegar quickened his pace towards the Great Hall after leaving Lyanna; no one was in sight, making it easier for him to avoid any contact. The castle was getting colder as the night sky got darker, yet his mind moved to Lady Lyanna. What was happening to him? He questioned; he only looked at her and he already felt like falling at her feet to obey her. He remembered her smile, something he would remember often.

“There you are Rhaegar!” shouted a voice from down the corridor; Rhaegar froze as he saw his friend walking towards him.

“Where have you been?” questioned Arthur, as he walked towards the Prince.

“I… I was writing a letter to Elia,” he lied, “I want to make sure all is well with her and Rhaenys in King’s Landing.”

“You truly are a family man, aren’t you?” Arthur laughed, he put his hand on Rhaegars shoulder, “what will the realm do when you turn king?”

“Rule of course,” Rhaegar snapped, he moved from Arthurs grasp, “excuse me Arthur, I need to rest after a long journey.”

Rhaegar walked away from Arthur harshly, not turning back to look at him; he headed towards the Guesthouse to rest for the day. The Guesthouse was outside in the courtyard of Winterfell; it was across the way from the Great Hall, when the Prince arrived, he noticed that it was divided into several chambers.

Rhaegar made his way into one of the rooms closest to the exit door of the Guesthouse; tired from the events of the day, Rhaegar undressed himself beside the bed in his chamber. Tiredness had taken over him, making him fall into his bed after dressing into a pair of breeches. He was nearly over to sleep until there was a knock at the door. 

Rhaegar shot up in the bed,  
“Enter,” Rhaegar spoke as he stood up from the bed, the door opened slowly and she was there. “Lyanna…”

Caught off guard, Rhaegar didn’t realise how fast she ran until she had the door closed and was wrapped around him.  
“Lyanna! What are you doing?” He whispered to her.

“I’m sorry, I needed to see you again,” she whispered as she looked up to him; he was struck by her presence, that he didn’t realise he was beginning to grasp her hips. No, I have a wife, Rhaegar thought over and over in his head.

“No Lyanna…” she grabbed his head and pushed his lips to touch his, her mouth tasted of fresh peppermint, while her hair smelt of the wine from feast. His heart began to beat faster. The Prince couldn’t get enough of her; his hands began to tremble keeping one hand on her hip and the other rising up to her chin so that she couldn’t move away.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered into her mouth; he started to kiss her down to her chin, while Lyanna tried to absorb his heat from his naked chest.  
The sensation was building on him, he started to undo the laces on her grey dress; Lyanna looked up to him and gave a nod of approval.  
He helped her pulled down her dress, then lifted out. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned around and placed her back on the bed. 

“This… is wrong,” Lyanna whispered shakily, she began to put her hand against his chest to stop him.

Rhaegar lay on top of her looking down at,  
“I can stop…” he said, “but I do not want to.”  
He moved down to her ear biting at it, listening to her moans as he moved his hand to her breast to stimulate her nipple.

“Gods no,” she moaned, “don’t… stop…” Her breathing started to race faster, making her choked.  
Rhaegar kissed down her shoulder as his hand stayed on her breast, her legs began to wrap around him as he tried to realise what was happening.  
Lyanna’s body began to heat up from the passion building between them, the sweat was beginning to form on her breasts, as the Prince began to move his hand from her breast down between her legs.

Lyanna let out a light “oh” as he began to play with her; Rhaegar moved his mouth down to one of her breast and began to flick his tongue over her hard nipple. She was squirming under his body, making him rub his hand harder on the nub of her cunt.  
“Oh Gods!” she screamed, making him jump his mouth onto hers to keep her quiet.  
“I’m… sorry…” she moaned.

Rhaegar removed his hand from between her legs,  
“I want you to try something,” he whispered, “but you have to stay quiet.”

Lyanna nodded in approval; the Prince lifted her legs over his shoulder, allowing him to move down slowly looking at her.  
“Is this what you do to her?” Lyanna smirking.  
Rhaegar sniggered at her, “I don’t want to talk about my wife.”

He leaped his mouth onto her cunt, taking her by surprise; he watched her squirm in pleasure as he rolled his tongue over her small nub.  
Lyanna sucked in a breath as she moved her hands onto the top of his head, pulling on his silver hair;  
“Oh Rhaegar,” she whispered.

“Does it feel good my lady?” he moved his tongue inside of her.

“It’s too good,” her back arched against the bed, rising in the air, “I can feel…”

Lyanna let out a loud moan as she scraped her nails into Rhaegars head and shoulder, leaving behind a deep red mark.  
He could feel the pressure of her legs shaking and tightening around his neck; he looked up to her as he licked her nub faster, Lyanna had her eyes squeezed tight as she moaned harder.

Rhaegar stopped licking her and moved on top of her, making his hard cock fall in between her legs, he kissed her hard and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, making her moan and grasp his arm. 

He started to slide himself into her; she was full of wetness, he knew it would be easy even though she was a maiden;  
“It hurts,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved his head against hers,

“I’ll go slow,” he kissed her hard as she slowed down.

Her moans began to pick up, making him thrust harder; Lyanna’s whimpers grew in his ear. Rhaegar could tell she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, she continued to bite hard on his arm each time he thrusted inside her. 

The sensation was getting bigger, they couldn’t reject the temptation between them both; Rhaegar knew there was something there from the moment he saw her running to the Great Hall.  
There was attraction straight away, from the moment his purple eyes met her light grey eyes; he knew this moment would have to happen.

Rhaegar thrusted harder, ready to explode inside her when a hard knock arrived at the door…

The bright golden sunlight shone in from the window awakening Rhaegar, he sat up from the bed to realise he was alone,  
“Rhaegar,” spoke the voice from the door, “it’s Arthur, your father has called for a meeting, he says it urgent.”

“I’ll…I’ll be right there,” he answered.  
He sat on the bed, it was a dream, he said to himself. Just a dream.  
Yet he couldn’t help think, if he would call it an incredible dream that he wished could happen one day, or a horrible nightmare that he knows would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It has been snowing here, and of course I ended up slipping on ice, hurting my back and not being about to move my head. Hope you guys enjoy the new update!


	5. Friend or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of the Chapter take place at the same time as the Previous Chapter.
> 
> All feedback welcome.

The heat was rising on her skin; she tossed and turned as she slept heavy in her chamber. Lyanna realised she was dreaming when she came face to face with her someone lost to her,  
“Mother,” she muttered, standing in the Godswood, alone. 

Lyarra Stark turned from her daughter and started to walk into the courtyard; Lyanna followed her, she began to run.  
The courtyard was empty, full of heavy fog; the sky was full of fog yet the sunlight was able to make a path for Lyanna to follow.  
She followed after losing sight of her mother; she walked slowly trying to see. 

“Mother?” she called aloud.  
No one answered.

She stopped walking; in front of her was the entrance to the Crypts of Winterfell.  
Voices began to sing in her ear, voices she didn’t understand. Lyanna watched as Lyarra exited the Crypts smiling towards her.

The image of the Crypts disappeared before her; the fog began to show another image.

The sunlight shone through the fog showing a garden full of summer flowers, roses, tulips, daisies, dahlias and purple lilies. Lyanna walked through the garden, she couldn’t hold back her smile; she had never saw summer flowers before, yes she had grew up during the years of summer, but she had never had the experience to be under the heat. 

The heat of the sun began to make her sweat, just as she heard the laugher of children through the garden.  
She followed the sound through what seemed to be a maze; she arrived at an open garden full of fountains and a balcony that had the view of the ocean, beside the Red Keep.

The laugher of children stopped as she turned around; still there was no one there, it wasn’t until she started to walk towards the statues of Aegon The Conqueror and his Sister-Wifes, that a small child ran out and fell.

Lyanna rushed over to the child,  
“There there, it’s alright…” she smiled, as the child lifted his head. Dark hair, grey eyes, this boy had the Stark look Lyanna thought, he must only be about seven, if even. 

“Why are you here?” the boy snapped.

“What?” Lyanna said shaken.

“We are playing in the gardens,” he laughed, “we will be okay.”

Lyanna laughed, “Well where is your mama?”  
“Jon!” shouted a high-pitched voice. 

So that is the boy’s name, Lyanna smiled,  
“Who is that?”

“My baby sister…”

Out from the path, that lead into the garden, came a younger child, Lyanna started at her. Her smile died when she set eyes on her,  
“Jon what are you doing?” scolded his little sister, nevertheless she seemed more matured than he was, “what did mama say about talking to strangers?”

“Shut up,” Jon stood up running towards his sister, he jumped on her pulling her to the ground.

“Stop that!” Lyanna hurried over separating the siblings; Jon sat sulking while his sister sat fixing her hair.

“You ruined my hair! I’m telling mama!” she yelled. Lyanna sat down with the children laughing, if they were siblings there were defiantly chalk and cheese.

Jon had the Stark look with his dark hair, grey eyes and long face, while his sister had none of it; a young child of long silver blonde hair and sparkling amethyst eyes sat before her, she was dressed in long purple dress, which made her eyes shine.

“Calm down you two,” she laughed, “do you always get on like this?”

“She always starts it,” said Jon.

“No I don’t!” the little girl snapped, “mama won’t let me go with papa to his meeting so I am stuck with you.”

“Why would you want to go a meeting anyway?” Jon questioned, still huffing from the fighting.

“Someone has to rule this kingdom someday,” she laughed at Lyanna.

“So you’re a princess?” Lyanna smiled.

“Yes I am,” the Princess nodded at her, turning to Jon, “and this is my brother, Prince Jon.”

“And where is your mama little Princess?” Lyanna whispered, “She would be worried, wouldn’t see?”

“Mama will be okay,” the girl laughed, “if she is worried she always sends uncle Brandon to look after us.”

“Your uncle?” Lyanna asked.

“Yes,” the Princess said, “he is a member of the Kingsguard.” 

“Well, can you tell me something Princess?”

“Yes?” the Princess began to play with her dress as she answered Lyanna, “do you like my dress? My mama had it made for me.”

She stood up and twirled around to show off the dress, the purple shade began to light up and the diamonds on the end of the dress caught the light of the sun making the little Princess shine.

Lyanna laughed looking over to Jon,  
“She always was a show off,” he said, he stood up and moved beside Lyanna.

“Well Princess,” Lyanna said, “can you tell me your name? I already know your brothers name, so what is yours?”

The little Princess stopped twirling around and stood with her arms in front of her,  
“I am Princess Rhaenarys Targaryen, the First of her Name, the Future Queen of Westeros!” she shouted, she began to twirl again until she began to feel dizzy falling to the ground. 

“What is your name?” Rhaenarys asked, she moved over to the other side of Lyanna yet still sitting in front of her.

“My name is Lyanna Stark,” she smiled towards the Royal children.

Rhaenarys smile died down,  
“Why are you lying?” she screeched.

“I am not lying little one,” Lyanna laughed as she reached to hold Rhaenarys hand. The little Princess pulled away from her,  
“You are!” she shouted, “she is a liar, Jon?”

Jon stood up to his sister trying to calm her,  
“Sit down, it’s okay,” he said, “we don’t want Uncle Brandon hearing us.”

“It’s okay little Princess,” Lyanna tried to comfort her, she stood on her knees to be level with Rhaenarys.

“Hey!” smiled Rhaenarys, “Look! You have the same necklace as me.”

Lyanna looked down to the Princess necklace, her blood began to run cold when she saw the necklace. It was the same, it was the Sigil of House Stark on a Targaryen Princess, she began to remember the night of the feast in Winterfell with Old Nan,  
“Your mother had this one made for you, to give to your own daughter.”

Lyanna let go of the Princess and stood up, the voice of Old Nan played over in her head; it made sense, a boy of Stark features and the children having an Uncle Brandon. Though the worse of it was the little Princess; she looked nothing like Lyanna, she had the features of Valyrian, a Targaryen… 

“Why do you have my mama’s necklace?” Lyanna looked up to see the Princess walking over to her, “why do you have her name too?”

Lyanna sat down on her knees, studying the Princess; as she looked, she knew. This Princess might have the features of the Targaryens, but she had Lyanna’s face, her nose and her eyes, yet they were amethyst and not grey. 

It was hard to see it, but Lyanna knew this was supposed to be her daughter; no, I am supposed to a Lady of Storm’s End, she thought. This is only a dream, only a dream…

__________________________________________________________  
Lyanna jumped up from her bed, the sunlight was trying to escape the wrath of the darkness of the night; the sweat was running down her face, she stood up to open the window to cool herself down,

“I know what it is you saw,” spoke a low voice. Lyanna turned from the window looking into the darkness of her room.

“Who goes there?” she shouted; startled, she pushed herself against the window.

“Do not fear me,” spoke the feminine voice; out from the shadow stood a young woman, with long flowing silver blonde hair pinned back from her face, she wore a long silk dress of purples. She made her way over toward Lyanna,  
“Who are you?” Lyanna questioned.

“Do you not know me?” the woman replied, she stood in front of Lyanna with the window at her side. Lyanna analysed her, taking note of her face and that necklace that was the same as hers.

“Why do you have that?” Lyanna pointed, “you are a Targaryen, are you not? It belongs to us Starks!”

“Yes it might belong to you, Stark,” she said, “yet my mother told me that she will never forget that she is a Stark, and for me to wear my necklace to remember that I am also a Stark at heart.”

Lyanna let out a small cry; she sat down on her bed as she let the tears run down her face. She wrapped her arms around her legs,  
“What do you want?” she cried.

“I want justice!” spoke the woman.

“What justice is there?” Lyanna looked up at her crying, “Who are you?”  
“You know me,” she whispered, “my name is Rhaenarys Targaryen.”

Rhaenarys walked around the room as she spoke,  
“This can go two ways,” she began, “and I, for one, will only let it go the one way. The right way!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Within the next three years, everyone you love dear to you will die,” Rhaenarys stood at the bottom of the bed, “that is, if you do not listen to me.”

Lyanna froze on the bed; she wiped her tears dry and listened to the Princess,  
“Do you seriously think you can walk away from what you have started?” she asked.

“I haven’t started anything,” Lyanna replied.

“No…” whispered Rhaenarys, “not yet.”

“I have lived a life without my parents,” she continued, “I lived a life where my father was murdered by Robert Baratheon, and my mother dyed birthing me. I will not let that happen this time.”

“I don’t understand,” Lyanna said.

“No you won’t,” Rhaenarys spoke, “But what you must do is listen to me. I will not have you die, I have foreseen it.”

Lyanna sat up right in her bed, looking at the Princess,  
“Why does this have to happen to me?”

Rhaenarys walked over to her slowly; when she got to the side of the bed, she bend down to Lyanna’s level,  
“Because it is you he wants.”

Lyanna watched as Rhaenarys stood up and walked over to the window,  
“Remember me,” she said, “I wont be far.”

Rhaenarys began to twirl around in front of Lyanna, she began to remember the little girl in her dream, the Targaryen Princess that she was convinced was to be her daughter. 

The twirls in Rhaenarys dress began to form a flame of fire, which travelled up her dress beginning to consume her; the flame developed into a ball of fire and dissolved itself into a lump of ash, which began to appear on the floor. 

Lyanna walked over to the ash to see a white dove appear from it. The dove began to fly around the room; Lyanna opened the window to let the little dove out, she watched as the dove flew around the courtyard. 

Lyanna’s gaze stopped on the little dove, when she saw her silver Prince exiting the guesthouse at the early hours of the morning. She began to remember the night before in the Godswood with the Prince, and how kind he was to her; as she looked on towards her prince she began to notice that the dove heading towards guesthouse and startled to land on his shoulder. 

Rhaegar Targaryen turned around to hold the little dove in his hand, and placing her on the saddle of his destrier horse.


	6. An Awkward Proposal

“What are you doing here?” Whispered the Prince, turning around as he spoke to make sure Arthur Dayne couldn’t hear him. The young knight continued to walk down from the Guesthouse towards the Great Hall as the Prince pretended to fix his horses saddle.

The air was crisp and colder than the day before, winter was truly coming. Before him was the little white dove he had placed on the saddle of his horse, people would suggest he was going mad if they noticed him talking to it. 

All the little dove could do was tweet back at him,

“Tweet, tweet, tweet,”

It was as if the little dove was trying to sing a song to him, Prince Rhaegar rolled his eyes at the bird,

“That’s enough,” he snapped, “you shouldn’t have come.”

Spreading its small wings, the little dove pushed from the saddle of the horse and flew towards the entrance of the Great Hall passing Arthurs head. The knight turned to his prince nodding him to hurry.

Rhaegar walked towards the Great Hall where he was able to hear the voice of an old crackled man,

“I am telling you Lord Stark, it will be done my way!”

King Aerys sat on Lord Stark’s Winterfell seat shouting his commands at the Winterfell servants,

“Where is my wine!”

“I need more food here!”

“Where is Rhaegar!”

The Prince made his entrance into the Great Hall, seated beside his father was Lord Stark with his three sons beside him; _there is no Lyanna… Where is she?_

“Ahh there you are!” Aerys spoke, “We have to discuss these plans boy.”

“Plans, Your Grace?” Rhaegar narrowed his eyes at the King; he began to hear the chirp of a song from above him, on the wooden beams of the celling. Moving his eyes up, the little dove sat singing its song.

“Yes,” Aerys smirked, putting his hands together as if to pray, yet the palms of his hands never touched, “you are to take the Stark girl as a second wife.”

Rhaegar look on in horror, taking on a second wife was not the reason they had came here, was it?

The thought if pushing Elia aside made him regret the thought of Lyanna in his dream from the night before; Elia was the mother of his only child, his own little dragon.

He couldn’t push her aside, yet he truly wouldn’t be; he would only be taking on a second companion, something he truthfully thought was wrong.

The Martell’s would rebel against the Crown, for Elia; they would order for her return, and Rhaenys would join her mother, he didn’t want to risk losing his dragon.

Rhaegar looked over to Lord Stark, he was sitting hopeless as Aerys continued to chatter about this second wife crisis; the Prince tried to imagine the thought of his own daughter having to leave her home, something that would happen if he were to marry Lyanna with Elia being passed down.

The Prince began to come back to reality, watching the reactions of the Stark brothers and the household; no one was pleased with the announcement, what made matters worse, Lyanna was nowhere to be seen and likely not aware of this meeting.

“Your Grace, would it not be best to discuss this matter in private with Lord Stark?” questioned Rhaegar.

Aerys looked at his son in disgust; the little dove sang again its song, Rhaegar noticed his father look up to the dove. After listening to the song, Aerys faced the Prince,

“Very well,” he stood from his seat, “Lord Stark, where can we discuss this in private?”

Lord Stark was startled by the agreement, “Yes, in my solar. Please follow me.”

Rhaegar watched his father follow, he began to do the same when he got a image from the corner of his eye; he hadn’t noticed that the doors to the Great Hall were still open towards the stables.

Lady Lyanna was arranging stacks of hay it seemed; working in a pair of breeches and dark top, Rhaegar couldn’t help but watch her. A silver white horse put his head through the half open down, Lyanna rubbed the horse’s nose before turning around to him; her smile made him feel at ease, though the thought of Elia returned him to his senses.

Without acknowledging her, Rhaegar turned and followed Lord Stark. Unknown to him, a confused Lady Lyanna wondered what she had done wrong.

__________________________________________________

Rhaegar entered the Solar, the King was sat on Lord Starks seat at his desk; an older man entered the room after the three men began discussing matters,

“Your Grace, this is Maester Walys ” said Lord Stark.

“Your Grace,” greeted Maester Walys, “I do apologise for this situation.”

“This situation?” barked the King, he sat gazing through Maester Luwin as he started to grit his teeth together.

“Your Grace, it is difficult to say,” Maester Walys started to look down toward the ground to avoid the hard look of the King, “but the Starks worship the Old Gods, to take a second wife is not the way of the Old Gods.”

“It is the Targaryen way!” The King snapped, “If this marriage has to be arranged in order to save my bloodline, it will happen! That Martell girl, why did I arrange that marriage? What woman is left bedridden for half a year when birthing a child? It would be different had it been a dragon she birthed! Yet it was a Martell female, born with no Targaryen likeness there!”

King Aerys stood from the desk; he slammed the table with his fist as he continued, “I am the King! And I will have your daughter if I want, Lord Stark!”

“May I suggest a proposal?” Rhaegar cut in, he looked sympathic to Lord Stark over the matter, “Give me a year, Your Grace. One year to have Elia with my heir that is all I ask. After that, if all else fails, we can go forward with a second marriage.”

__________________________________________________

Getting hay in her hair was the last thing Lyanna wanted after being ignored by the Prince, _I’m sure it’s because everyone would have saw, I hope._

After feeding her horse, Lyanna made her way to her bedchamber; she had her handmaid run her a bath so that she felt clean for the rest of her studies during the day. Old Nan will have her doing needle work or else have her read in the library, one thing Lyanna detested… Reading.

Once in the boiling hot bath, Lyanna began to think over everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours; she had decided to skip breaking her fast, she couldn’t come to terms with seeing Brandon, it made her feel worse that Brandon had not came to her first.

The wine had hit her hard that night, mostly the reason for the weird dream she had; she vowed to not have any wine tonight, she wanted to make sure she wouldn’t say something ridiculous to the Prince, _was that the reason he ignored me? Did I say something?_

She tried to remember what she could, she knew about the Godswood and the Prince taking her to her chambers, yet she couldn’t remember what she had said at all.

She dried herself and dressed in a light emerald silk dress, her hair naturally dried into soft curls which flowed down her back to her tail bone; she hesitated at the thought of her mother’s necklace, the reminder of her dream and the woman in her room, _what a nightmare it was, just a dream…_

Lyanna walked her way towards the Great Hall rather than heading to Old Nan, Eddard was sitting having a conversation with Benjen when she arrived in; she noticed a few members of the Kingsguard were standing in the room, while King Aerys was elsewhere.

“Lya!” called Eddard; he stood up from his seat to offer it to his sister.

“Ned,” she replied before sitting down, “where is Brandon?”

“He said he had to go somewhere,” Lyanna raised her eye brow, “I’m sure he will be back before the feast, Lya.”

“I know where he is,” Lyanna whispered,

“It is not your concerned, Lya,” Ned replied, “If he wants to think with his manhood, let him.”

“But Ned he is betrothed to Lady Catelyn,” Lyanna cried, “What would you do if you knew Robert was doing the same? Which he most likely is.”

“Listen, Robert is different,” Ned held her hand on the table, “we will get you to meet him soon, I should ask father to organise a feast for Lord Baratheon and his brothers to visit.”

“Listen Ned, I think having the Targaryens is enough for a while,” Lyanna snapped, “I don’t want to discuss the matter of Robert Baratheon anymore please.”

“But Lya, you have to meet him…”

“Just stop Ned please!” she cried, the hall went silent.

She looked around to see the Kingsguard stopping what they were doing, looking over to her; it was then that she noticed that Prince Rhaegar had been talking with Arthur Dayne from behind her, she knew he must have heard the conversation between her and Ned.

“Please Excuse me Ned,” he whispered, she stood from the seat before Ned could grab her hand,

“Lyanna, please wait,” he said, “Brandon will be here soon.”

Yet before he could finish, Lyanna had already walked down the corridor towards the other end of the castle.

________________________________________________________________

After she had completed her daily studies with old Nan, Lyanna made her way to her chambers to freshen up for dinner; her room was on the highest floor of the castle, she had two flights of stairs to climb.

She walked up the stairs to the first floor, when she came into contact with the Royal Prince,

“My Lady,” he said, Lyanna stopped walking, watching as he kept on walking down.

“Have I done something?” she whispered. Rhaegar turned to her confused with her question.

“My Lady, what could you have done?” he began to walk up a few steps to meet her level on the stairs.

“Did I say something last night?” she asked, “I am sorry Your Grace; I don’t remember a lot with the wine, I ended up not sleeping well and having a nightmare.”

“Your not alone,” he whispered, “You have done nothing Lyanna.”

“I feel like you are trying to avoid me since last night,” she snapped, “so what’s wrong?”

“What?” Rhaegar responded.

“You heard me!” she began to get frustrated, “if I haven’t done anything, then why did you ignore me when I was in the stables? You saw me.”

“My Lady, I apologise,” he said, “I didn’t think it would have mattered, I just didn’t reply your smile, yes?”

“Yes,” she said, she folded her arms in front of the Prince.

“That’s very childish,” he sniggered.

“Excuse me, Rhaegar?” she narrowed her eyes.

“No, my lady, excuse me,” he said as he turned to walk down the stairs, “and my lady, I would be grateful to have you greet me with ‘Your Grace’, not with my name.”

Lyanna stormed off up the stairs before she could watch Rhaegar leave, _just because he’s a fucking Prince_ , she thought.

She was thinking about the Prince that much that she had realised she walked into someone,

“Oh I am sorry!” she cried, only to see Brandon looking down to her, “where have you been?”

“That’s none of your business,” he said.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Lyanna whispered.

“What about?” he sniggered, folding his arms at her.

“About last night,” she said, “I was out of line. I had too much to drink…”

“Calm down, Lya,” he said, putting his arm around her, “I was the same, I am sorry; I had too much to drink and don’t really remember what happened.”

“What you do is your own business Brandon,” she said, hugging into her eldest brother, “as is mine, I won’t questioned you again, even though I think its wrong but in the end you’re my brother.”

“Well don’t get anymore upset about it,” Brandon laughed, smiling down to her.

“I need to get ready for the feast, I will see you down there.” She said, walking away to the set of stairs to her room.

She cleaned herself up and pulled out a different dress for the evening, a light colours sapphire dress; it suited her skin tone and her hair.

She brushed through her hair when she hear a knock at the door, she put the brush done and opened her door slowly,

“Your Grace,” she greeted the Prince.

“Please don’t,” he said, “don’t call me that. Call me Rhaegar.”

Lyanna looked up towards him puzzled,

“But you said…”

“Yes, I know what I said,” he whispered, “I…I cracked, and I am sorry Lyanna. I keep forgetting your young and still growing.”

“I apologise for that, Your Grace,” she bowed when she spoke, looking down towards the floor.

“I heard you today in the Great Hall,” he said, he narrowed his eyes at her, “I know it must be hard to no who your betrothed is, I was the same.”

Lyanna kept her face straight when he spoke,

“I never met Elia until the day of our wedding. Do I love her? No, but I respect her. I believe I could grow to love her, she is the mother of my child so why shouldn’t I? This is what I thought… until I came here.”

“Your Grace, do you wish to speak somewhere else rather than out in the corridor?” Lyanna questioned.

“No Lyanna,” he laughed, “I wanted to find you here.”

Lyanna couldn’t help but look upon him; she could see the beauty in him; yet there was a form of ignorance that she loathed.

“I have a gift for you,” he said, he held Lyanna’s hand out and placed a small blue book in her hand, “I want you to have this. It will help you when you feel upset, lost or alone.”

Lyanna noticed Rhaegar smiling at her; there was hope behind that smile for her to accept the gift,

“Thank you Rhaegar,” she whispered, returning the smile.

“Could I see you after the feast? Maybe the Godswood again?” he asked, hesitating.

Lyanna’s stomach began to twist, the Prince was asking to meet her; she was confused, but didn’t want to lose the opportunity.

“Yes,” she nodded and smiled at him,

“I will see you at the feast, my lady,” Rhaegar took her other hand, and gentle pulled it up to his lips, caressing her hand with his lips before kissing it.

Once he was gone, Lyanna closed the door to her chambers; she was grateful she hadn’t consumed any wine so at least she could remember that moment.

She sat on her bed, when she looked down at the blue book; the pages had creased on them, the book had to be years old. Lyanna opened the first page to see a written message,

 

“To my little Prince,

May all your wishes come true.

May this book bring you joy in times of need when you are upset, when you feel lost or when feel you are alone and have no one to talk to.

With all my love,

Your mother,

Rhaella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Feedback welcome, hope you all enjoy the new update!


	7. A Prince's Delight and A Princess's Order

It was the second evening of the arrival of the Royal party; a feast was to be held each night in honour of the King and the Prince of Dragonstone, yet Lyanna was still confused as to why they had journeyed to far.

During the feast, Brandon recalled how he heard their father talking of plans that the King had ordered to be sent to Castle Black in the morning,

“One day I’ll be joining the Night’s Watch,” Benjen mumbled as he ate his food.

“Don’t joke about that,” Lyanna snapped, “If you go, I go too.”

Benjen began to laugh,

“Unfortunally, you have to become a _lady!_ ”

Benjen was right, in the next two years she would become the Lady of Storm’s End, the thought of it made her tremble beneath the table she was sitting at. Her stomach began to ache, making her reject the food in front of her at the table; she couldn’t get the thought out of her head, the last thing she wanted was to marry.

“Has father organised to meet with Lord Tully?” Lyanna questioned Brandon.

“Not that I am aware of sister,” he said, “I am sure he will organise it at some point, I think he has his hands full with the King. They should be leaving for the South soon.”

 _He will be leaving?_ Lyanna’s thoughts turned to the Prince sitting beside the King; she remembered his request, to meet her before the night ended but what for? She did not know, all she knew was that something inside her began to hurt when Brandon said the Royal party would be leaving; maybe it will be tomorrow, or in a month turn, something she also didn’t no.

After what seemed to be a few minutes, Lyanna continued to drink her wine as he brother spoke to her, “Shouldn’t you be careful with that? Remember last night?” said Brandon.

“Huh?” she responded.

“Lyanna? How much have you had?”

Her eyesight began to blur while she tried to understand what Brandon had said, “Right let me take you to your chamber,” Brandon stood up and walked to Lyanna to help her up.

Lyanna obeyed her brother until she noticed that Prince Rhaegar wasn’t sitting at the table, _oh no!_

“I’ll be okay, honesty,” she laughed, “I’ll just walk myself.”

“No Lya…”

“Please Brandon,” she steadied herself and looked up to her brother smiling, “I’ll be okay.”

Brandon raised his eyebrow at her, “okay, but I will be checking on you later.”

Lyanna took her time as she walked out of the Great Hall, the air was cold against her skin making her small hairs rise, something she would miss when she would have to leave. She continued walking while she was outside; she began to speed up when she saw the Godswood, she steadied her pace just before she arrived taking her time when she saw the Prince of Dragonstone.

“I didn’t think you would come,” he said, as he turned around to her.

“I didn’t realise you had left,” she blurted laughing.

“Are you drunk?”

“No,” Lyanna steadied herself, “a lady doesn’t let herself go.”

“Well I think you are truly gone,” Rhaegar laughed; he walked towards her, taking her hand when she was in his grasp, “you look beautiful tonight.”

Lyanna returned a smile to him, “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” he whispered.

“Why did you ask to meet me?” she stood her ground, narrowing her eyebrows.

“Because I wanted to see you, is that classed as treason?”

“I don’t know,” she snatched her hand out of his hold, “would you class it as treason if you say your wife with someone else? Or is someone ask to meet her in private?”

Lyanna began to stumble; Rhaegar ran towards her, grabbing her before she landed on the ground.

He was on his knees while Lyanna lay on the ground and grabbed his arm for support; her heart began to flutter at the sight of his face being close to her,

“You make me nervous,” she said.

Rhaegar began to laugh, “and why?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed, “you make me want to run away. I used to imaging running away to Sea Dragon Point and finding a dragon, why did I think like that as a child? I am a wolf.”

Rhaegar stared into her; he began to see _her_ when he looked at Lyanna, yet she had no silver hair or amethyst eyes before him, he knew what he had to do.

Lyanna began to pull herself up when she was struck by the pressure of the Prince’s lips on hers, she responded by kissing him in return before clearing her head of his thoughts.

She would never forget that moment, his lips was so soft against hers, all she could smell was the scent of Nut Meg from his hair.

He placed his hands onto her face holding her in place as he continued to kiss her harder, Lyanna began to taste the sweet apples he consumed at dinner; he tasted delicious, she wanted more of him.

Lyanna didn’t realise what she was doing until she noticed she had her fingers through his silver hair.

“What are you doing!” she exclaimed; Lyanna pulled away from the Prince, she moved from under him and stood herself up.

“Lyanna please…”

“ _You_ are married! I am _betrothed_ to another!” she rubbed her hands over her face, she began to mutter,

“No, no, what have I done?”

“Stop, let me walk you to your room,” Rhaegar walked towards her.

“No!” she shouted, “do not touch me, I can’t do this anymore.”

Tears of salt began to roll down her cheeks while she looked at her Prince, “I can’t, I can’t,” she cried.

Rhaegar grabbed her and held her tight as she sobbed hard into his chest,

‘Stop this Lyanna,”

She had too much to drink, too much that she couldn’t control her emotions; Lyanna wrapped her arm around Rhaegar as she cried.

“I was out of order, I am sorry,” he tried to comfort her.

“No, no,” she said, she pulled herself away from him and looked at his amethyst eyes, “I _wanted_ you to kiss me, but I…”

She began to regret her words to him; startled she walked backwards from him, “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Rhaegar moved forward a step each time she took one herself, “I am happy you wanted me to.”

The wind began to blow strong against them both; the leaves on the ground began to dance around their feet before Lyanna could feel a hand on her shoulder,

“Is my sister bothering you, Your Grace?”

Lyanna froze where she was standing; her eyes grew wide in shock at the Prince.

“No,” the Prince said, “I saw Lady Lyanna outside by herself in the Godswood. With her large consumption of wine at the feast, I wanted to make sure she was safe.”

Lyanna turned around to see Brandon before her; she could see the Prince didn’t convince him,

“Your Grace, I will take over from here,” he said, “please excuse us.”

Lyanna and her brother walked in silence throughout the castle, it wasn’t long until they arrived to her chamber,

“What the hell where you doing?”

“What?” Lyanna narrowed her eyes at her brother.

“With the Prince! I saw you,” he snapped, he held her shoulders and proceeded to tighten his grasp.

“You’re hurting me Brandon!” she tried to escape him.

“Fuck sake Lya! He is the crown Prince!” Brandon began, “what the fuck are you doing? I saw everything; I told you I would check on you, and I find you on the ground with the Prince on top of you, ready to fuck you!”

“You have it all wrong…”

“No!” he shouted into her face, “you are betrothed to Robert and I will make sure you marriage is moved forward. How could you tarnish our family House?”

“I don’t stop you from seeing your Barbrey, do I? I will do as I please, let me go!” Brandon said nothing after that, he released Lyanna from his grasp,

“Excuse me,” she said; opening her bedchamber door as he walked away from her.

_______________________________________________________ 

“I told you to listen to me,” Rhaegar stood in the guesthouse as he looked out of the window, “but what the fuck happens? You don’t, do you actually want to die?”

“You shouldn’t have followed me,” he whispered.

Rhaenarys rushed up and down the room with her arms folded,

“Well good thing I did come, did you not listen to me in King’s Landing? Does no one listen?”

Rhaegar laughed under his breathe at her, he could see her stubbornness through her,

“This is not a time to be laughing, _father_ ,” she said, “you could have jeopardised my risk of living.”

“Is that all you care about?”

Rhaegar watched as black smoke began to travel around his feet, the smoke grew in the room making it hard for him to see,

“Do you want to see what I care about?” Rhaenarys whispered.

The room had changed, the room was full of light, as if the sunlight of Dorne was coming through the window; Rhaegar walked through the fog to find the clear way, he saw someone on the ground.

Of course he didn’t recognise the person from the back, but it wasn’t until he walk around and noticed the limp body he was holding, “Promise me, Ned,” she whispered.

Prince Rhaegar saw Lady Lyanna in her brother’s arms, she was helpless in his arms; he stood watching her brother hold her.

He noticed she was covered in blood, the room was full of dying winter roses; and it looked like his own winter rose was dying in her own bed of blood.

She looked peaceful to him; his blood began to run cold when he noticed her body drop lifeless in Eddard’s arms. She was gone.

“Lyanna…”

He was cut short by the loud cries from the other side of the room; startled he walked towards the cries, in front of him was a small crib made out of the twigs from trees.

Rhaegar’s blood began to run cold when he looked into the crib, a small buddle of life was there…

The babe had dark hair like his mother… and his twin was beside him.

A smaller babe with white hair was snuggled into her brother, as if for protection; the boy had his arm around her as she continued to cry, yet he just slept beside her, not bothered by her cry.

“You’re a twin?” he questioned into the fog.

“Only in that world,” the voice spoke back, yet Rhaegar could not see her, “in the end, my brother and I need life. We may be born as twins with our mother dying, or we may be born years apart and our mother survive… This is why you need to listen.”

The fog disappeared, Rhaegar was met by Rhaenarys; she stood in front of him in her silk purple dress, her silver hair was down and long pass her waist, she was a Princess he could tell.

‘What must I do?”

*     *     *

The next morning, the Prince rose early to break his fast with the Kingsguard, along with his dear friend Arthur Dayne.

“How have you found this trip, Rhaegar?” he asked.

“I am still confused as to why we came,” the Prince said.

“I was made aware that it was for Lord Stark to contact Castle Black with plans your father provided?” Arthur questioned, Rhaegar could feel his friend was probing for the information, which he did not have.

“That could be so, however I was not aware of that,” Rhaegar turned his attention to the Stark brother’s who entered the Great Hall; if looks could kill, Rhaegar knew he would be dead by the sight of Brandon Stark.

The Stark stared through the Prince, making Rhaegar feel uncomfortable; he could take Brandon for treason, yet he knew that it should be him done for treason after the events with Lyanna the previous evening.

“Oswell,” Rhaegar turned to the member of the Kingsguard, “I have a message for you to give to your brother, Lord Whent. Could you visit him in Harrenhal once we leave.”

Oswell nodded towards Rhaegar, he took the wrapped latter from the Prince and returned to his duty.

The Great Hall fell silent when an old lady entered the room, Rhaegar could hear the whispers of the young Stark boy, “Why is Old Nan here?”

This Old Nan, rushed to Lord Stark and King Aerys in the Hall; she greeted the two of them before she began,

“My Lord, your Grace; I do beg your pardon but I can not find your daughter anywhere.”

“What?” Lord Stark stood from his seat, while Brandon shifted his view to Rhaegar burning a hole through him.

“One of the stable boys said he saw her early this morning with her horse,” Old Nan said.

“I need to assemble a search party! Brandon!” Lord Stark rushed to his oldest son, “I need you to lead the party, find her! For the sake of our House, we can not afford to lose her.”

 _Afford to lose her?!_ Rhaegar’s temper began to flare up, the fact that Lord Stark only represents his daughter as a token to pass to Lord Baratheon annoyed him.

The thought of her as a Lady of Storm’s End made his skin crawl, the thought of Lord Robert holding her in public and then tarnishing her by spending his time with his whores made him feel sick. She didn’t disserve a life like that.

Rhaegar rushed over to Brandon,

“Is this your doing Your Grace?” he whispered to the Prince.

“I beg your pardon!” the Prince spoke, “I am offering to help you find your sister…”

“I think you did enough help,” Brandon turned walking out of the Great Hall.

King Aerys began to shout for the Kingsguard to help with the search,

“Your Grace, I will offer support to Brandon for searching for his daughter,” said Rhaegar, “the Kingsguard is for you, and you alone. Let me offer my service to House Stark.”

“Very well,” the King said, “go!”

Rhaegar rushed down the corridor from the Great Hall, he saw Brandon out in the courtyard organising his horse.

“Brandon,” the older Stark turned to face the prince, “I know where she is.”

 _______________________________________________________________________________

The sea air made her feel content; sitting herself by the cliff and letting her legs dangle. This was it she thought, she knew she couldn’t turn back now; if she went back home to Winterfell Lyanna knew she would be pressured to marry Lord Robert sooner.

Brandon had threatened to have the marriage moved forward, _what would he say to father?_

She tried not to care about her father or brothers, yet it was harder with her being away from home, and alone.

Her thoughts turned to Prince Rhaegar, the events of last night hit her; she knew she was careless too often and now she had made a fool of herself in front of him and Brandon.

Anytime she thought of the Prince, she began to feel awkward and develop a sore stomach; she didn’t understand what was wrong, sometimes her stubbornness would get the better of her and she would shout at someone close to her, like Brandon or Ned.

This was the only way, she thought, the only way to be happy, she knew the Prince would return to his family and Robert can find a new bride… if only it were that simple.

She could hear the sound of seagulls, they were flying around the ocean bed searching for food, Lyanna was sitting thinking her life over she began to hear the gallops of a load of horses.

Her own horse was currently resting on the grass; she stood up and kept her back to the ocean watching the group arrive in front of her.

A few yards away she could see her brothers Brandon and Eddard, along with the Prince,

“Lya, what are you doing?” Ned got off his horse and began to walk slowly towards her.

“I can sort this!” Brandon snapped, he pushed Ned back and started to rush towards Lyanna.

“Stop!” she shouted, “I’ll jump!”

“No you won’t!” he replied, he continued to walk; Lyanna began to walk backwards until she met the edge of the cliff.

“Brandon, stop this,” Ned shouted towards his brother.

Brandon stopped a few feet away from her, holding his hand out for her,

“Take my hand sister, we can forget about this all.”

“How can we?” she cried.

During that moment, Lyanna began to remember her mother; she remembered how she loved her mother, and the Old Gods took her before her time.

She remembered how her mother introduced her to the Blue Winter Roses in the glass garden of Winterfell; she also remembered how she stopped going into the garden after her mother’s death. Instead, she would go out the castle walls to look for the Winter Roses, something Lord Stark had no problem with.

Quickly, her mind changed to the woman that was in her room and the dream of the Targaryen child that claimed to her daughter, what hope would this child have if she tossed herself off the cliff now? Did it matter?

What hope would there be for her to never marry Robert? Yet in death, she would get what she wanted.

In the split second; her soul began to fall, and with it her motionless body fell backwards down the cliff.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch her fall into the ocean; at least her body would not be found, she thought.

She didn’t expect to have a hand grab her arm, catching her mid-air; opening her eyes, she say Rhaegar looking down at her,

“I got her!” he shouted; from what Lyanna could see the Prince was half way down the cliff and Brandon was pulling him up.

Lyanna closed her eyes, ignoring the surroundings.

“What the fuck?”

“Shut up Brandon,” she snapped, “you don’t have a clue what I’m going through!”

“Is it hat bad that you want to toss yourself off a cliff?” Brandon folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at her.

“If it means not marrying Robert, then yes!” she shouted.

“Let us discuss this with father Lya,” said Ned, he walked over to his sister and out a blanket around her. He hugged her tight against his chest,

“What were you doing, you silly girl.”

*   *   *

The journey back to Winterfell was going to be difficult, Lyanna stood in silence as the three men discussed among themselves what was happening,

“She is riding with us,”

“I’ll take her horse,”

“She won’t ride with _you_ ,”

The discussion seemed to last longer than her journey to the cliff,

“Lya?” she turned to see Ned in front of her, “I think it would be best for you to ride with the Prince, I’ll take your horse. I didn’t think you would want to rise with Brandon.”

“Ugh, can I not ride with you?” she had her arms folding under a blanket that was wrapped around her.

“Its Brandon or the Prince,” Lyanna gave Ned a hard look, she couldn’t believe her luck. Trying to escape from Rhaegars presence was harder than she thought.

The three rode in silence, it wasn’t until Winterfell was in their sight that the questioned began,

“Why did you do it?” Rhaegar asked; Lyanna was sitting in front of him, one thing she was glad for, as he wouldn’t see her expression, “Lyanna?”

“What?” she snapped, she turned her head to look round the him, “shut up.”

“Shut up?” Rhaegar laughed, “You know you could get done for treason?”

“So what? Would mean I wouldn’t have to be near _you!_ ” she whispered; she lied to herself, Gods be good she would miss him when he was to leave. She enjoyed his company, even though it had been only two nights, and one being a real awkward night. She couldn’t forget the sweet taste of lips against hers.

“Lyanna, I didn’t mean to offend you by meeting you last night,” Rhaegar said.

“Well I am in a mess now,” she barked, “Brandon is for meeting with father to have my marriage moved forward.”

‘That is upsetting,” he whispered.

“Ha!” she laughed, “what could upset the Prince of Dragonstone, someone who could have anything he wanted. Yet I am stuck with whatever my father decides, you men get it easy; I would rather eat the dirty that the horses walk in that marry that Baratheon.”

Rhaegar didn’t response to her; Lyanna began to feel she went too far,

“I am sorry,” she said, “I just don’t understand why you kissed me.”

The Prince chuckled under his breath; he moved down to her ear and whispered, “Because, if I had a choice, I would have picked you as my wife over Elia.”

Speechless, Lyanna was, as if her voice had been snatched from her throat; she couldn’t believe her ears from what the Prince said, she didn’t understand what he saw in her.

She was nothing compared to his wife, Princess Elia; Lyanna was more child like than proper, was that what the Prince preferred?

She sat silent during the rest of the journey to Winterfell; it was then that she replied to Rhaegar,

“Why couldn’t that have been the choice?”

Before Rhaegar could respond to her, she looked in into the courtyard to see the anger on her father’s face; she had nearly given House Stark a bad name.

Her father used to tell her it was the wolf’s blood in her, and that she would have to grow out of it; how could she grow out of something she did all her life?

To be rebellious, to ride her horse when she wanted, she was never scolded by these so why now?

Beside her father stood King Aerys talking to a beautiful woman beside him,

“This doesn’t make sense,” Rhaegar said in her ear, “why is my mother here?”

“What?” Lyanna whispered.

There was a new wheelhouse in the courtyard with more members of the Kingsguard; coming out of the wheelhouse was a young striking dark haired woman, with a little girl who had a striking resemblance to her.

“Lyanna…” Rhaegar said, “meet my wife, Princess Elia Martell.”


	8. About a Queen

The arrival for the Queen was a shock for King Aerys, however it was something he didn’t expect. He had no interest in the North, nothing there amused him; it was cold and damp, nothing compared to King’s Landing and privileged life he had. 

The Queen however, that was a different story; she had always dreamt of traveling to the North, especially during the winter. She had never seen the snow, she had dreamt to touch it, to feel the ice cold against her fire skin; she had once requested to her father, King Jaehaerys II, if she could visit one day but nothing came of it.  
After the events in the courtyard, the Queen requested to speak with the King in private once everyone was in the Great Keep.  
“My dear boy, would you look after Viserys for a moment? I must discuss a matter with your father,” she whispered to Rhaegar.

“Of course mother,” he smiled at her as he hugged her, “how was your journey?”

“It was very tiring,” she laughed, “but it is somewhere I have wanted to visit for a long time. How has your visit been my dear?”

“It’s very different compared to the south,” Rhaegar shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, “it wont be long until we are home I am sure.”

Rhaella put her hand onto her sons face, she held him looking into his soul,  
“What is wrong my son? A mother knows when her son is upset.”

“I am fine mother,” he smiled, a smile Rhaella knew was a lie, “I’ll take Viserys and Rhaenys to see the horses.”

He kissed mothers hand before turning to see his brother.  
The Queen made her way over to Lord Stark at the other end of the room, beside him was his young daughter; she hadn’t realised that she was interrupting an argument between them.

“I beg your pardon, Lord Stark,” she smiled at them both, “but may I request a room for a private discussion with the King.

“Yes, I do apologise Your Grace for this repulsive behaviour from my daughter that you had to see,” he said, “Shall I guide you to the library?”

“No Lord Stark,” she smiled, “I wish to find it myself, I am a little adventurous.”

The Queen walked with the King in silence until they reached the library,  
“Had I know you would be coming…”

“Yet you didn’t, my King,” the Queen smirked at the King, cutting him off sentence, “I needed to see everything would go to plan.”

“Lord Stark gave me news of Lady Starks betrothed to Lord Baratheon. I had it under control until the Stark girl ran off,” the King sat himself down on the chair within the library.

“Ran off?” Rhaella folded her arms at Aerys, “what happened?”

Aerys placed his head on his hand,  
“I am not sure,” he said, “she was at the feast the night before and then the next morning no one could find her...”

“That is odd,” she said, “what could have possibly caused her to do that?”  
“Wait… No, that’s a lie,” he looked to his sister-wife, “it was Rhaegar who knew were she ran off to.”

Confusion went through Rhaella’s mind, she walked away from the King towards the window; looking into the courtyard she could see her eldest son with his family.  
Rhaenys was practicing walking to her father, while Elia stood proud as ever; had the Queen had her way originally, they wouldn’t have had to visit the North.  
“I don’t think we will be staying here long,” she said not turning to look at her king.

“And why is that?”

“I have received some news while you have been away,” she looked over her shoulder at him; “let us discuss it over tea.”

_________________________________________________________________________

After tea, Rhaella decided to resolve some unfinished business; she questioned one of the stark siblings,  
“You are one of Lord Starks sons?”

“Yes Your Grace,” said the young boy, Benjen looked awkward towards her.

“I am looking for your father,” she said, “could you direct me to him?”

“He is usually in his solar, Your Grace,” he said, “I will show you.”

The young Stark walked with the Queen until they were on the first floor of the castle; down a long corridor there she saw a large portrait outside the door of the Solar.

“This is a beautiful portrait,” she said stopping in front of it.

“It’s my mama,” he said, “father placed it here after… Brandon tormented me when I was younger, saying how I killed her.”

Shocked by the accusation, Rhaella held the young boys hand,  
“Now I hope you understand that you didn’t kill her?” she said, “I know we do not worship the same, you have the Old Gods and my family have the Faith of the Seven; but let me tell you, it was never ever your fault, you should not believe that at all.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” he whispered.

Rhaella looked upon the portrait of Lady Stark, she was very beautiful before her passing; she looked much younger than her true age, that was for sure. 

Dark hair flowed down her navy dress in the portrait, and her grey eyes were striking; Rhaella began to feel a little jealous at the dead woman, yes she was a Targaryen but she didn’t have Lady Starks’ ability to birth living children. 

All she could give her King were empty bodies that haunted her; though she realised she had to be grateful that none of babes took her with them.

“Thank you my dear, I will introduce myself to your father,” she said.  
Benjen walked away down the corridor, once he was out of sight the Queen opened the door to the Solar.

“Your Grace,” Lord Stark exclaimed, “I apologise, I did not realise you were coming.”

“No it is all mine,” she walked in, walking toward the desk that Lord Stark was standing over, “may I?”

“Yes of course, take a seat Your Grace,”

Rhaella sat down in front of him; Lord Stark began to fidget as he cleared up the papers on the desk,  
“You look nervous, Lord Stark,” she eyed him, watching his every move.

“I was unaware you would be visiting my solar, and I wonder why you have, Your Grace,” he smiled; he placed his papers in the drawer and sat down face to face with his Queen.

“Yes, of course you are confused,” she said, “As you know, I have never been North. I was very excited that the King had decided to travel, of course he requested for me to stay behind with Princess Elia and my granddaughter.”

“You disobeyed Your Grace?” he asked.

“One could say that,” she laughed, “Lord Stark, do you remember four years ago I sent a raven to you?”

Lord Stark sat in silence; he looked down at the desk losing eye contact with her,  
“Is that why you have visited?”

“I decided to visit to question why I did not receive a raven in return, Lord Stark,” Rhaella narrowed her eyes at him, “I requested your daughter’s hand for my dear son, you disobeyed by not answering. The King, however, was not aware of my actions, he sent a raven a day after to Dorne for Elia Martell.”

“Targaryens and Starks are different from one another, Your Grace,” Lord Stark put his hands on the desk to surrender to her, “I apologise, Your Grace. I did not realise this was something of importance to you.”

“It is not of importance,” she laughed, “with the strength of the North allied with the Royal Targaryens, you would have had a form of power over Westeros. The Father of a Queen, and you would become the grandfather of a King. Yet this conversation is of no matter; with my son now married and your dear daughter betrothed to a Lord of the South, she will be no Queen.”

“She will be a Lady of Storm’s End, Your Grace,” he replied.

“Such a pity,” Rhaella placed her hands together as she sat up straight, “she would have be a marvellous addition to my family. However, might I request something Lord Stark?”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Lord Stark raised his eyebrow while Rhaella smirked at him.

“I do believe that some events happened this morning,” she began, “I know it must be hard for her…”

Lord Stark cut over the Queen, “hard for her?”

“If you would let me finish?” she frowned at him, “yes I do believe it is hard for her, being given the news of her recent betrothal; please forgive me Lord Stark but she doesn’t have a mother. She has no one to turn to about these events, the poor girl; I ask do not be hard on her. We woman, believe we have our lives to ourselves, yet when we come of age it gets took from us, without our choice. Lord Stark I wish to have some time with your daughter, to act as a mothering figure if it pleases you; you men may have your feast in the Great Hall, allow us lady’s to feast elsewhere and I will discuss matters with her.”

Lord Stark began to tremble at her words, understanding her completely,  
“If it pleases Your Grace, I will have it arranged.”

_________________________________________________________________________

The afternoon went by fast; it was soon nightfall, yet the Queen was not finished with her requests.  
She wanted to find the Stark girl alone, before having dinner together; after walking around the castle, she could see her in the Godswood alone. 

Rhaella continued her journey to her; the ground was damp against her shoes yet the air was fresher than King’s Landing making her feel more alive.

Lyanna was sitting on a large rock beside the tree when the Queen approached,  
“Lady Stark,” she said; Lyanna shoot up moving her hands behind her back. 

Rhaella at first thought she was the woman in the portrait, instead of it being her mother; she was beautiful, a true winter rose, and her hair was a thick dark brown and her skin was as white as snow.

“I apologise, I did not mean to startled you,” Rhaella smiled at her, “Please sit again.”

“Yes, your Grace,” Lyanna replied; she sat back down and placed a small book beside her.  
“What were you reading?” the Queen asked.

“Oh just this book,” she laughed.

Rhaella narrowed her eyes at the book,  
“It looks vey familiar to the one I gave my son a few years ago.”

Lyanna started to laugh it off,  
“That would be strange.”

“May I see it?” Rhaella put her hand out towards her; Lyanna’s laughing died away as she handed the Queen the small blue book.  
“Just as I thought,” she said, “who gave you this? Or did you steal it?”

“No Your Grace,” she exclaimed, “I was given it as a gift, I apologise Your Grace. You can take it back if you wish.”

“A gift?” Rhaella was surprised at this thought.

“Yes Your Grace,” Lyanna ducked her head down as she answered the Queen.

“It is treason to steal,” Rhaella said, “however, being gifted something is a different matter.”

The Queen handed the book back to Lyanna; she couldn’t help but smile when Lyanna’s face lit up when she got the book back.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Lyanna said, “this book is very special to me at the moment.”

“And why is that dear?” Rhaella asked.

“I have been going through a hard time at the moment,” she said, “some of the poetry helps sooth me when I need it most.”

“Well I am happy that it has help you and my son of course,” Rhaella searched for Lyanna’s reaction, “But we can discuss matters over dinner? Meet me a in the Glass Gardens after nightfall, your father has allowed us sometime away from the men.”  
* * *

The Glass Gardens were warm with the heat of the hot springs underneath, Rhaella enjoyed the heat; she loved the North but the cold had been pulling her health down a little. 

She helped the kitchen maids arrange the table moved from the Great Hall, the flowers were in bloom; Rhaella took the time to look at the winter flowers, one that she was absorbed by were the blue roses. 

They were beautiful and most of them were covered in frost, she wished she could take some to King’s Landing but they would only die on the journey home.

“Oh here she is!” Rhaella called once she saw Lyanna enter the garden, “I hope here is okay for dinner, I thought it would be a delight! Please come meet the others.”

“Others?” Lyanna questioned, she began to tense up at the Queen’s words.

“Yes,” Rhaella said, “here is my dear Elia and her lady-in-waiting Ashara Dayne.”  
Rhaella watched as the lady’s all greeted each other,  
“Now let us eat!”

During the feast, it was Elia who spoke first,  
“The North is beautiful, Lady Stark.”

“Yes it truly is!” Ashara spoke.

“It’s home,” Lyanna smiled as she spoke, “it will be hard to leave.”

“My dears, Lyanna is now betrothed to Lord Baratheon of Storm’s End,” said Rhaella, “I am sure you are excited, Lyanna.”

“A little,” she whispered, her hands began to tremble as she ate her dinner, “what a lovely dinner, I don’t think I could anything else.”

“Marrying a stranger is hard,” said Elia, “I found it hard, I never knew Rhaegar. I had heard of him, of course; I did my duty, and in return he gave me his love.”

Lyanna turned her head down as Elia spoke of her husband; Rhaella began to notice Lyanna harden, as if she were made of steel.

“If I had my way, I wouldn’t be marrying him,” she said.

“Unfortunally, that is the way my dear,” Rhaella put her hand on Lyanna’s shoulder; she was at the top of the table with Lyanna sitting at her right side face on to Elia, who was on the left of the Queen.

“Please do not stress my dear Lyanna,” Rhaella smiled, “all will be well in the end, I am sure Robert is a gentleman. He will treasure you with gifts and treat you as if you were a princess.”

“I… I am not so sure,” Lyanna said.

“Of course you will,” Rhaella laughed, “well we lady’s should discuss another matter, it is so exciting.”

“What is?” Lyanna looked to Rhaella, the Queen could help but smile at the lady’s as she spoke.

“We have received good news,” she said, “I have a new grandchild on the way.”

“That is correct,” Elia grinned at the lady’s; Ashara clapped her hands at the news, “I haven’t told Rhaegar yet, after the feast he will know.”

Rhaella turned to Lyanna who sat saying nothing… no a word.  
“Congratulations,” Lyanna gave a small smile to the Princess, “I apologise Your Grace, but I am not feeling well. Please excuse me.”

Lyanna walked out of the glass gardens as quick as he feet could take her, Rhaella watched as the Stark girl left. 

She knew there was more to her, how did she come into contact with the books she gave Rhaegar as a child? The stark girl runs off and somehow Rhaegar knew where she was, and now with the news of Rhaegar fathering a child has made Lyanna run a mile away. 

With Rhaella’s absence from her son, she knew something has happened in Winterfell; something she wasn’t sure if she would be happy about.


	9. Two of a kind

The journey to Barrowton was harsh than what Brandon Stark was used to, winter was coming and snow and ice were to come with it. He rode faster when he was alone during the middle of the night, this time he made sure that no one would see him, particularly his sister.

Brandon looked up from the courtyard to see her window shut and the candle still burning, he hide in the shadows awhile longer until he witnessed Lyanna blowing the candle out. Now he was his chance, rapid as an assassin against the walls of the guesthouse he assembled his horse and raced to Barrowton.

The town itself was wooden, the streets were in a straight line towards Barrow Hall; Brandon trotted around the town to avoid visible contact, he knew the ins and outs of the town and castle since being fostered there a few years ago.

It was then that he met Barbrey Ryswell; he remembered the day she had sneaked into his room, she admitted her love for him resulting in him taking her maidenhead that night. Brandon had not have a chance to visit her due to the arrival of the Royals, and the thought of his sister ruining her reputation; things with Lyanna had got worse, the wolf’s bloods in him always got the better of him when he tried to sort Lyanna out.

Anger would sweep over him, making him lash out at his sister; it got worse when their mother died, he never showed his emotion to his father or his siblings. His father was more interested in making sure Benjen and Lyanna were comforted so why would he have cared?

Brandon was only eight when his mother got a chill, the weather changed over night taking the family by surprise; Lady Lyarra began to feel unwell during the afternoon and by nightfall she was gone.  
His mother always spent extra time with him at night, Old Nan would have told the children stories but to Lyarra, Brandon was her blue eyed boy; she would have visited him to kiss him goodnight and always read him a story making him fall asleep faster.

It was something that was always stuck in his head, knowing that she wouldn’t have visited him anymore.

It wasn’t long until he was in the gardens of the castle, Barrow Hall; Barbrey wasn’t aware of his visit, so he took his time to climb the walls to her chamber. Once he climbed in the chamber he hid himself under her bed until she returned, he hadn’t realised how long he was hiding until the chamber door opened and the sound of a woman’s laugh followed.

Lady Barbrey sat on the bed, fixing herself to undress for bed, the disbelief of a hand grabbing her foot shocked her; a light scream came from her lips before she stomped on the hand.  
“Fuck!” Brandon shouted; Barbrey stood against the wall across from her room.

“I know what voice anywhere,” she laughed, Brandon rolled out from the bed shaking his hand.

“Did you have to stand on it?”

“How the hell was I to know it was you,” she said, “anyway, why are you here?”

“Why am I here?” Brandon laughed, “I thought you would have missed me of course.”

He stood and strutted over to her smirking, he lifted his hand and placed it on her face,  
“I have missed you,” she whispered, she pushed herself forward making her lips brush off his, “have you missed me?”

“That is why I am here,” he sighed, “but we have to talk.”

Brandon walked away from her; he sat himself on the edge of her bed placing his hand in his palms,  
“I have received news,” he spoke, “I am to be betrothed to Catelyn Tully.”

Barbrey stood in silence; she turned from his view walking to the other side of room,  
“So why are you here?” she spat.

“I don’t want her, I want you,” he said.

“Yes well, we both know that won’t happen,” she folded her arms turning to him, “I am too betrothed, to William Dustin.”

“William? Ha!” Brandon laughed.

“Laugh all you want,” Barbrey smiled at him, “he will have what you won’t.”

Brandon stood from the bed, and began to walk over to her staring into her eyes,  
“Well how about we take off where we left last time?”

Brandon lifted her; having her pinned to the wall he lifted her undress to get a feel of her; kissing her collarbone, all he could hear was her light moans in his ear. Barbrey threw her arms around him, pulling him tighter into her; it wasn’t long until they were on the bed creating a regretful passion between them.

* * *  
Brandon rode to Winterfell before the break of dawn, he didn’t want to jeopardise his relationship with Barbrey; he knew he wanted her more than Catelyn Tully, a woman he hadn’t seen yet.  
There was no denying that he had heard the rumours of her beauty, he was curious to see her yet his heart belonged to Barbrey.

He was the first of the stark siblings to break his fast that morning; the Great Hall was empty until Lady Lyanna walked in, alone. He made eye contact with his sister, he could see the anger in her body language as she walked to seat at the bottom of the table.

“And does my sister not wish to seat with me?” he asked, while watching his plate of food.

“Don’t you start,” Lyanna snapped.

Brandon laughed, “I heard that the Queen arranged for your dinner in the glass gardens last night, do you know why?”

“Of course I don’t,” Lyanna barked, “Does it matter?”

“No,” he laughed, “Lyanna?”

His sister turned to look at him, he could see the pain behind her eyes, and he knew something was wrong,  
“Don’t do something stupid okay? The Queen has a soft spot for you, from what I can tell; don’t do something to ruin that.”

Lyanna turned to eat her food as Brandon stood from his seat and walked beside her.  
“I know you took it hard when mother passed, and by Gods I feel the same,” he sat beside her, Brandon took his sisters hand as he spoke to her, “I just want to look out for you, mother made me promise that to her, your still my little sister.”

Lyanna smiled at her brother, she closed her eyes making her salt tears roll down her cheek.  
“I hadn’t been in the glass gardens since she died,” Lyanna told him, “it was hard being there, the last time was the morning before she died. She picked me out some winter roses to put beside my bedside, the next day I took them out of my room and placed them with her at her burial.”

“I remember,” he whispered; Brandon held his sister tight as she cried, he moved his eyes of the entrance of the Great Hall and saw the Prince of Dragonstone.

“I need her now more than ever,” she said against his chest; Brandon continued to watch as the Prince walked out of the Hall, knowing they were having an intimate conversation.

“What ever happened to the girl who used to play with swords in the courtyard?” Brandon laughed.

Lyanna lifted her head,  
“She is lost.”

“Well I think we should go find her,” Brandon smiled at her, “to the courtyard, my lady.”

“I am no Lady,” she laughed.

“Should I call you ‘Your Grace’? That was what you used to request when you were a child,” Brandon walked along side his sister out of the Great Hall towards the courtyard.

“Oh please don’t say that out loud,” Lyanna covered her face as she walked, laughing under her breath. Having her eyes covered, she bumped into some other than her brother,  
“Oh Your Grace!” she shouted, “I apologise! I did not see you.”

“It is okay Lady Lyanna,” said Princess Elia, the Princess turned to see Brandon.

“Your Grace,” he said, nodding towards her; he began to feel a fire burning inside of him, it wasn’t the Princess but the young woman beside her.  
She was the most beautiful woman he had seen, so he thought; her skin was a golden bronze shade, her hair was a flowing black, yet she was no Targaryen, she did have violet eyes.  
“Lady Lyanna, you have already met Ashara Dayne,” said Princess Elia, “Ashara, this is Lady Lyanna’s brother, Brandon Stark the Heir of Winterfell.”

The dornish woman held out her hand to him, hesitating he took her hand to kiss it; he could feel the warmth of her, there gaze met.  
Brandon felt locked in place at her sight, sweeping him out of the reality on a tidal of emotion.  
He continued to repeat her name over in his head, Ashara Dayne.

“Well we must carry on, little Rhaenys is in the glass gardens with the Queen,” the Princess said, “let us meet them Ashara.”  
“It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Brandon,” Ashara whispered to him, narrowing her eyes seductively. She let go of his hand and continued to walk with the Princess.

“Well, well, well,”  
Brandon turned to see Lyanna smirking with her arms folded.

“Do not even say a word,” she laughed, “I saw that ‘attraction’ if that’s what you call it.”

“In the end, I am betrothed,” he said, “as are you little sister.”

“I didn’t ask for you to bring that up,” she said, “let us continue, ‘Lord Brandon’.”

The siblings walked towards the courtyard, yet Brandon’s mind kept turning to Ashara; the thought of Barbrey had gone, they were all Ashara Dayne now. The one woman Brandon wanted desperately.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Several days had past since the arrival of the Queen, and it wasn’t long until their departure; Lyanna was sitting in the Great Hall for a feast one evening when King Aerys gave a speech, telling everyone they would be leaving in five days.

That was four days ago.

In them four days, Lyanna had avoided the Prince at all cost; she did enjoy the odd invitation to spend time with the Queen for tea or garden walks, she enjoyed it more when she found out Princess Elia was not for joining them.

“Would you mind if my little granddaughter joined us for tea?” the Queen asked, “Elia said she isn’t feeling, I do apologise.”

“No, not at all Your Grace,” Lyanna smiled, “I have met the little princess yet.”

“Well, she really is a handful here,” the Queen laughed, “we didn’t bring her cat, and it is as if a rebellion has happened.”

“The little darling,” Lyanna whispered.

“Oh and please Lyanna, call me Rhaella,” the Queen said.

“But Your Grace…”

“No ‘but’s’ please,” Rhaella said, “here she is.”

Little Rhaenys arrive into the glass gardens holding onto her father’s hand, she noticed the stranger sitting with her grandmother and hid behind her father’s leg,  
“Rhaenys, this is Lady Lyanna, this is her home,” Rhaella said.  
“Hello,” a little voice whispered from the princess.  
“Hello little princess,” said Lyanna, she reached over to see a small blue winter rose being to open. She pulled it off its stem and reached it out to Rhaenys.  
“Look at the pretty flower,” Rhaegar said.

Lyanna hesitated in his company, they hadn’t spoke since they arrive back from Sea Dragon Point; the thought of it filled Lyanna with regret, to throw away her life for nothing.

Her thought turned back to Rhaenys, Lyanna hadn’t noticed that the princess was standing beside her without Rhaegar holding her,  
“It is very pretty,” she spoke more relaxed in Lyanna’s company, “thank you.”

“I will leave you both,” Rhaegar excused himself from them both.

The two women sat in silence while Rhaenys played with her flower at the table, Lyanna couldn’t help but dote on her.  
She didn’t look like her father at all, there was no Targaryen there; she was her mother’s daughter, dark hair and dark skin, yet Lyanna couldn’t help but feel a sense of affection for her.

“I do fear for Elia this time,” Rhaella said, watching her grand daughter.

“Pardon Your Grace?” Lyanna asked.

“When Rhaenys was born, Elia was bedridden for half a year,” Rhaella began, “the Maester said that her health was decreasing, and I fear for her when she births the child she is carrying.”

“I will pray for her, to the Old Gods,” Lyanna said.

“Thank you for your concern Lyanna,” Rhaella smiled, “yet why would you?”

“Your Grace?” Lyanna questioned, confused crossed her mind.

“You have feelings for my son, do you not?” Rhaella was still watching her grand daughter as she spoke.

“Your Grace I…”

“I know Lyanna,” she turned her purple eyes to meet Lyanna, “there is nothing wrong with that.”

Rhaella smiled at Lyanna,  
“Did you know I requested for your father to give your hand to my son instead if Elia a few years ago?”

“No… I did not,” she whispered.

“And the reason for our visit?” Rhaella began, “The King does not believe that Elia wouldn’t have been able to produce any more children after Rhaenys, so he took measure into his own hands, a stupid decision. Yet she is with child now, so this journey was not truly needed.”  
“I did not know any of this,” said Lyanna, the idea of a new hope was slipping from her.

She never would have imagined being a royal Princess, she could have been, in a different time; she could have gave Rhaegar wolfed dragons, something that had never happened in Westeros, a union of a wolf and a dragon.

Once the tea was over, Lyanna excused herself to her chambers to change for the feast. She requested for a large bath to be made in her room for her arrival, one of her handmaids was making the bath when she entered the room,  
“What is this?” Lyanna shouted.

“My lady?” the handmaid was confused at her attitude.

Lyanna looked around the room to see three large bouquets of blue winter roses, one at either side of her bed and one beside the large bath, she noticed that her bed covers were also covered in a million blue rose petals. _What is happening_?

“Who requested these?” Lyanna questioned the handmaid.

“I do not know, my lady,” the little girl said, “they were here when I arrived with the bath.”

Lyanna thought over in her head what was happening, who did this?

“Could you please excuse me?” Lyanna asked the handmaid. The little girl left the room in an instant.

Lyanna walked around the room looking at the roses, they were beautiful she thought but this was dangerous.  
She has received these roses with no name, a stranger has arranged this; she was confused. No one knew of her obsession with winter roses other than her brothers, could they have arranged this?

The first person she thought of was Brandon; to help cheer her up after they had forgave their wrongs against each other, who else could it have been?  
Yet Lyanna began to think of someone else when she saw a small note tucked beside the roses at the side of her bed,

_I am sorry for what has happened,_   
_I hope you can forgive me._   
_I want to see you again before I leave,_   
_Meet me tonight at the Godswood after dark._

_R._


	10. Never-ending Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! A new chapter update for a loving day! Hope you all enjoy!

Lyanna decided to stay late at the feast than usually, with being in her brothers supervision she knew not to drink too much of the wine; even with having the Queen in her presence, Lyanna didn’t want to make a fool of herself. Princess Elia retired not long after the food stopped being served, little Rhaenys kept pulling at her grandmother’s dress,  
“Can’t I stay a little longer?”

  
“Only if your mother allows?” Rhaella replied, playing with her granddaughter’s hair. Knowing that Elia was too tired to fight back, Rhaegar stepped in and escorted his wife to her chamber while Rhaenys stayed with the Queen.

  
Lyanna turned her attention to the little princess, noticing how she put her hand across the table to wave at her,  
“Can I go see her?”

  
“Now Rhaenys, you are hear to eat, not play about please,” Rhaella said, raising her eyebrow.

  
“But I like her, I just want to sit with her?”

  
Rhaella knew it wasn’t appropriate for Rhaenys request, yet in the end she was none the less spoilt by her; the Queen hushed Rhaenys as she continued to eat.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down the corridor, Prince Rhaegar walked with his wife in silence; as he walked, his thoughts would often drift to the she-wolf, I need to stop this he spoke to himself yet he couldn’t listen.

  
“Have you enjoyed the north?” Princess Elia asked, she walked closer to her husband taking his hand slowly.

  
“It has been different than what I expected,” he replied, “and you my wife? Have you enjoyed it?”

  
“It is very cold compared to what I am used to of course, Dorne is far warmer than Kings Landing and that was a struggle to get used to, thank goodness we are leaving tomorrow,” she said, “though Lady Lyanna is an odd person.”

  
“How so?” Rhaegar laughed.

  
“At times in her company she has been quite awkward and quite stubborn, though I feel that could be due to her growing up with brothers,” Elia said, “but I grew with brothers, I knew how to be a lady still.”

  
A fire was building in the Prince, a fire ready to blow the world apart; words are words, yet they leave behind a mark that can’t be fixed.  
“I never really had the chance to be in her company,” Rhaegar smirked.

  
“Well thank god, pardon Your Grace but I do not think you would find her nature and behaviour appropriate, even…”

  
Elia stopped speaking before letting her dark secret away to him,  
“Even?” Rhaegar asked, he stopped walking as Elia did so,

  
“I planned to tell you, but it wasn’t until you left,” Elia said, Rhaegar could read his wife like a book, there was sorrow behind her eyes as if she were scared of rejection.

  
“Tell me what Elia?”

  
“I am with child…”

  
Rhaegar stared through her as they stood; Elia built up a smile to her husband,  
“I pray each day it is your heir.”

A face began to appear in his head, Lyanna; the reason for his fathers travels to the north, to make her his wife. Rhaegar had negotiated with the king and Lord Stark to let it be for a year, within a year if Elia wasn’t with child he would marry Lyanna. Now it seemed that fate was closing, with travelling to King’s landing tomorrow, and now Elia with child, Rhaegar knew he would never see the Stark girl again. His heart and soul were beginning to break apart at that thought, yet he had to do his duty; what should come first love or duty?

“Elia,” he said, he grabbed her into a hug, “this is good, and it will be him, the prince that was promised.”  
“Are you still thinking of…”

  
“It doesn’t matter what I think,” he snapped, “this prophecy will come true, an eternal summer.”

  
Elia nodded her husband, she agreed with him yet she knew not to cross the Targaryens; Rhaegar was truly gentle with her, but she knew deep down there was a sense of madness in them all.

  
“Goodnight,” Elia said, Rhaegar hadn’t noticed that they had arrived. Lord Stark was kind enough to give the Queen and Elia rooms on the second floor; of course they had to be beside Lyanna’s…

  
Rhaegar kissed his wife goodnight before excusing himself and returning to his little dragon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Thank the old Gods they are leaving tomorrow,” Brandon whispered to his siblings, “I had have enjoy if this.”

  
“Stop lying to yourself,” Lyanna said, “I know you wont’ be saying that when you cant see her each day.”

  
“Who is this?” Ned questioned.

  
“Brandon has his eye on someone, but I keep telling him he is betrothed elsewhere,” Lyanna laughed.

  
“Come on Bran,” Ned laughed, “you have to wise up about this.”

  
“I’ll wise the fuck up when I meet this Lady Tully,” Brandon said.

  
Lyanna laughed into Ned’s shoulder before there was a little nudge at her arm, she turned around only to be greeted by the Queen.

  
“Your Grace,” she said, Lyanna began to stand up before Rhaella put her hand out in front of her to stop her. She began to hear her brothers greet the Queen,

  
“I do apologise to you all,” Rhaella said, “but I have a little situation that I think you, Lyanna, could help me with.”

  
“Yes Your Grace,” she replied.

  
Out from the corner, a small head appeared from Rhaella’s dress,  
“Rhaenys has requested to sit with you,” the Queen said.

Lyanna began to break out a small smile,  
“Would that be okay, Lady Lyanna?” Rhaenys asked, she ran out from Rhaella’s dress and stood beside Lyanna putting her hand on her.

  
“Of course little Princess,” Lyanna laughed.

  
“It won’t be long till she will be to bed, but if you need me please come over,” Rhaella said, “I won’t leave the room.”

  
“Well have you enjoyed the north?” Lyanna asked her.

  
“It has been okay, I guess,” Rhaenys said, “mama wants to leave, I think that’s why we are going.”

  
“Oh, do you not want to go?” Lyanna questioned.

  
“I like the snow,” the princess said, “and my papa told me about ice dragons, I want to find one before I go.”

  
“Well I haven’t seen one… yet.” Lyanna laughed.

  
“Are they really here?” Rhaenys asked keeping her hopes up, she sat up on her knees listening to Lyanna.

  
“Oh I am not too sure,” she said.

  
“I like you lady,” Rhaenys said, taking Lyanna by surprise, “I wish you could come.”

  
“Who couldn’t like you little princess?” Lyanna laughed, “maybe one day, you will come back her again.”

  
“Oh yes please!” she said, “I’ll ask papa in the morning, I heard him tell grandma he doesn’t want to go, but mama does.”

  
Lyanna didn’t no what to say after that, she smiled at the princess who was eating some of the cake from the table. Lyanna couldn’t help but play with the princess at the table, they continued to tickle each other and ending with Lyanna telling her a story of the north making the princess fall asleep.  
“I’ll take her to the princess,” said Arthur as he lifted Rhaenys gently. He began to turn away before moving his head towards Lyanna, “don’t forget the Godswood.”

Lyanna excused her brothers to retire to her bedchamber, she had made the decision to ignore the fact that Rhaegar was at the Godswood, he has been ignoring me, forget him!  
But she couldn’t forget him, each night before she fell asleep he was there, when she sat in her room in the middle of the night looking at the fire burning in her room, he was there.

  
In the Godswood, the Prince was waiting for her; she watched him as she walked to him, his hair was the same smooth silver that touched his shoulders, and from a far she would see the sparkle of amethyst in his eyes.

  
“Why did you end up coming?” he asked her, Lyanna stopped two feet from him.

  
“I don’t really know,” she whispered; she could feel his breath touching her skin, her small hairs began to rise at the sensation she was feeling.

  
Lyanna hadn’t noticed that Rhaegar had lifted his hand until he kissed it with his cold lips,  
“I am here to say goodbye,” he said, “though I do wish I could see you again.”

  
“Yes well, I am happy you are going,” she snapped, “it is wrong for us to feel like this, you are married and I am to be married.”

  
“So you feel the same?” Rhaegar said, she was caught off guard; she didn’t mean to say that. She wanted him to leave the north; she wanted this feeling in her to stop.

  
“I will say though, I do feel a sense of happiness when I see you,” she bowed her head down from him, admitting her feelings to the Prince was not what she had planned for today.

  
Rhaegar lifted her head in his hands, kissing her forehead,  
“Listen to me,” he said, “I have arranged a tourney. It will be in the next few months, all men and maidens in the land will be invited; I want to see you again, I have wrote the letters and stated that it for my unborn child. It is not! It is for you, I need to see you again, and I have ordered this to see you.”

  
“But why?” Lyanna shouted, “Elia is pregnant with your heir, I am to marry Lord Baratheon…”

  
“You have made me feel complete being here,” he interrupted her, “you have lifted my soul, I have never had these feelings for someone before, ever. Please attend the tourney at any cost.”

  
Rhaegar kissed her hand while she nodded at him, a sense of relief came upon her; she wanted to meet him again, she had been rejecting him the whole time he was in the north yet she wanted to change it. Rhaegar was leaving in the morning, something Lyanna wanted to hold off, something that was impossible.

  
“Can I give you something?” Lyanna asked her Prince.

  
“Anything,” he whispered into her forehead.

  
Lyanna looked around the Godswood, she left the Princes hold and heading behind the Weirwood tree, after a moment she returned to him holding one single blue frosted rose,  
“Will you take this? Will you remember me?” she asked.

  
Rhaegar smiled at her before taking the rose,  
“I will never forget you.”

  
“Each night that has past with you in the north, I have ended dreaming of you; I never meant to, but you appear each night…”

  
Rhaegar interrupted her and caught her off guard as he stole a kiss from her, a gentle passionate kiss; he held her head in place as he pressed his lips hard against her own, Lyanna didn’t reject, she to wanted this.  
The speed of sensation was building inside her, she wanted more from him; she wanted to press her own chest into him, she wanted to feel him against her thighs yet she knew that was wrong. She wanted to feel his hands through her hair, the feel of his breath along her breast; these thoughts ran through her head making her lose her breath to him.

  
“I will miss you,” he said against her lips. Rhaegar wanted to walk her to her chambers, but that would be too close to Elia and his mother, a risk he was too scared to make, to lose his ice.

  
“I will too,” she said, “This is goodbye.”

  
“Goodbye,” he kissed her one more time before pulling away and leaving.  
He left Lyanna to herself in the Godswood, the she-wolf watched on as the Prince walked into the courtyard of Winterfell. It was then that Lyanna felt more alone than ever, alone to herself; she have avoid so much while he was here, and now reject filled her, her heart began to feel a sense of pain as she admitted her feelings to herself. What is more important love or duty? Now that is a silly question.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning sun was already high in the sky the next day as the Royal party started to pack their supplies, Lyanna kept herself apart from the crowd and hid in the Great Hall; she broke her fast in silence, not wanting anyone to talk to her.

  
“There you are my Lady,” a sweet voice spoke.

  
“Your Grace,” Lyanna stood from her seat.

  
“No dear, please eat!” Rhaella said, “Why are you by yourself?”

  
“I was late and everyone had already gone,” she laughed.

  
“Would you like the company?”

  
“Of course Your Grace,” Lyanna smiled.

  
Rhaella sat beside her as she started to eat,  
“As a Queen, I have had to limit myself to the delicious food!”

  
“Why is that?” Lyanna asked.

  
“My mother told me I had to lead by example, for the next Queen,” she said.

  
“Elia,” Lyanna whispered.

  
Rhaella watched Lyanna as she ate her food,  
“Your sad.”

  
“Sorry, Your Grace,” Lyanna said, “I truly am okay.”

  
“Of course you are not okay, my son is leaving.”

Lyanna stopped eating her food as she looked at Rhaella,  
“I am sorry, but nothing has happened between…”

  
“Trust me, Rhaegar feels the same, maybe I should say nothing as I am a Queen, but I only want my son to be happy and by being here, I haven’t seen him this happy since he was a child.”

  
“It is just hard,” Lyanna said.

  
“Of course it is my dear, but please don’t worry,” Rhaella put her hand onto Lyanna’s shoulder and smiled,  
“Everything is planned and will be okay.”

  
“Sorry?”

  
“Hush,” the Queen said, “all will be okay, my dear! I wish I could have you as one of my own, but it will be better this way.”  
“Your Grace I…”

  
The Great Hall door opened, Lyanna noticed the Kingsguard through the door,  
“Your Grace, it is time,” said Oswell Whent.

  
“Let us depart Lyanna,” the Queen stood up alone with Lyanna, she gave the she-wolf a small kiss on her forehead.

  
The two of them walked out of the Great Hall, the courtyard was full of the Royals with the Stark family standing in an ascending line, with Brandon beside Ned, Lyanna beside Ned and Benjen beside her.

  
Lyanna avoided all contact until see saw a small sparkle from her eye, turning to see the middle wheelhouse the little Princess waved at her,  
“I still have your blue rose,” Rhaenys shouted, waving the rose at her.

  
Lyanna smiled and waved back at the little dragon, she then turned her attention to the black stallion walking in front of Rhaenys; Rhaegar was walking around the courtyard on his horse ready to leave.

  
“I hope you enjoyed your visit, Your Grace,” Lord Stark said to the King before he entered the Wheelhouse.

  
“It was very good, yes.” Aerys said, “We shall meet again, I will send by raven Lord Stark.”

  
The gates of Winterfell opened allowing the Targaryens to leave, each wheelhouse left along with a Kingsguard beside; it want until all the wheelhouse were gone that Rhaegar left the courtyard, Lyanna followed him with her eyes, a pain in her chest was developing.  
The pain began to spread through her once Rhaegar stopped his stallion to look back at her; her siblings were talking to themselves yet she blocked it all out to look upon her Prince. The Prince who stole her heart, the Prince who she wanted to run with yet she knew she couldn’t; Rhaegar trotted his stallion on out of the courtyard.

  
With the Targaryens gone, the courtyard was empty; Lyanna felt more alone than ever, blocking her brothers from her head she made her way to her own chambers. She knew Old Nan would be looking for her, but she needed to look out her window to see her Prince. Rhaegar was just out the castle walls looking back at her in her room, her heart shattered into a million pieces; nothing could repair her, a lost love she now had. Bowing her head down onto the window ledge she cried out her sorrows as the Prince of Dragonstone rode his horse away in the distance.


	11. Longing for the Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the start of this chapter will be Rhaegar/Elia, so be prepared! It's not that bad! Please enjoy.

The wheelhouse came to a stop once in the castle grounds of King’s Landing, the heat of the sun was making the sweat run down Rhaegars face as he halted his stallion.  
Queen Rhaella exited the wheelhouse first followed by the little princess,  
“Good to be home?”

“No…” Rhaenys whispered.

“She hasn’t been herself since this morning,” Princess Elia said towards Rhaegar, “I hope she hasn’t got a chill from the north.”

“Honesty Elia, she would have got it weeks ago,” Rhaegar snapped; he walked to his little dragon, lifting her in his arms.

“He is just tired,” said the Queen, she told Elia’s hand before walking towards the Red Keep.

The Targaryens returned to the Red Keep to be welcomed home to a feast, Rhaegar sat Rhaenys beside himself as the food was served,  
“So there is to be a tourney?” King Aerys questioned his son during the private feast among them.

“I have sent a require for it to be at Harrenhal,” Rhaegar said, “in honour of my unborn Heir. It will be the greatest tourney of our time.”

“And every Lord and Lady is to attend?” Aerys asked.

“Ravens have already been sent, it will be in the next few months Your Grace,” Rhaegar said.

“I will not be attending,” the Queen said.

“And why is this my Queen?” Aerys asked.

“I do not think it would be appropriate for little Rhaenys, so I will stay with her, after all it is for our son’s heir so it is expected for Elia to attend,” Rhaella said.  
Rhaegar looked towards his mother, noticing her smirk at him; the idea of having Elia close to Lyanna was not what Rhaegar had intended.

It should be Elia in King’s Landing with Rhaenys, Rhaella would be able to convince Lyanna to meet in private and then Rhaegar could see her; but he knew he would have to think of a different plan.  
“Very well,” Aerys said.

“Mama I am tired,” Rhaenys cried.

“I will take her,” Rhaegar said.  
Elia nodded towards him, feeling over powered by her husband.

Rhaegar walked with Rhaenys in his arms down the corridor, she had her head placed on his shoulder as he walked,  
“Are you feeling okay, little dragon?” he asked.

“Tired,” she whispered.

“How about a little sleep?” Rhaegar questioned, entering her chamber.

“I don’t want to,” she said.

Rhaegar placed his little dragon onto her bed; he had her wrapped in the golden silk covers as she tried to keep her eyes open.  
“Sleep my little dragon,” he whispered into her ear.

Rhaenys started to drift off before jumping up with her eyes wide-awake,  
“Papa why can’t Lyanna come?”

Rhaegar was surprised by her question; he had tried to ignore his thoughts of Lyanna, he had admitted to himself that he was missing her terribly but thinking of her made it worse.  
When the Royal party had passed Harrenhal, Rhaegar had requested Oswell Whent to deliver his letter for a tourney; he had then decided to try to get over Lyanna. What if she came to the tourney? Lord Baratheon would be there, and Rhaegar was a married man with a child growing inside his wife.

“Why do you ask?” he asked Rhaenys.

“I miss her,” she said, “one day I will go to see her.”

Rhaegar laughed at his daughter,  
“I hear there might an ice dragon where Lyanna is.”

Rhaenys widen her mouth in shock,  
“Really papa?”

“Well, so the stories say,” he said, smiling at her.

“Tell me,” she demanded.

“Not now, sleep my little one,” Rhaegar kissed her head before walking toward her chamber door.

“Papa?” Rhaenys asked.

Rhaegar turned to his little dragon, seeing to his surprise a shadow behind her,  
“Rhaenys,” he snapped.

The shadow moved, coming into the light of seeing his little dove in human form; it was as if she were Rhaenys guardian angel, yet Rhaegar did not believe in fairy tales.  
Dressed in a long black dress with the Targaryen sigil on her chest, the shadow looked at him with her amethyst eyes smiling at him; she placed her finger over her mouth as if to quiet him from revealing her to Rhaenys.

“What is it little dragon?” Rhaegar chocked.

“I bet Lyanna knows where the ice dragon is,” she said, smiling at her papa, “I’ll ask her when I see her.”

“That you may,” he laughed at her, “sleep tight little dragon.”

Rhaegar watched the shadow walk back into the dark shadows of Rhaenys room, as much as knowing she were safe in her own room, a sense of fear fell over him for his little dragon.

Walking to his own chamber, Rhaegar couldn’t help but reimagine his own ice; he missed her more than he thought he would, the image of her in his arms in the Godswood or even the time he saved her at Sea Dragon Point, a day he deeply wanted to forget.  
He reached into his own armour and pulled out a dying blue rose from his chest, the blue was fading into a dark shade, as if death was around the corner.  
Entering his chamber, he saw Elia sitting at the balcony, she was a different type of beauty; her bronzed skin glowed when the sunlight touched it, her dark hair flowed down her backless back.

When she turned to him, there was no telling she were carrying, her stomach was flat as he dress sat effortlessly on her.  
“How are you Your Grace?” she asked.

Rhaegar said nothing as he walked up to her, taking her in his arms, he pushed his lips against hers pushing hard, his head clouded with an image of another woman. Was this the way his marriage would remain? Thinking of someone else as he lay with his own wife?

He couldn’t help the temptation, he thought of his dream on his first night in Winterfell and how he wished it were true; he carried Elia to the bed, stripping her of her clothing, while she helped him undress his armour.  
Rhaegar knew of how deeply Elia loved him, he remembered the day she declared her love to him and in return he said nothing, he later explained how he respected her and would treat her in the way she deserved to be treated; yet still, she kept believing that he would love her one day, if she had to give herself to him every night for it to happen, she would.

He began kissing over her body before entering her, he kept his eyes closed the whole time he gave and received the pleasure; Rhaegar lay onto top of his wife as he entered her deeper each time, hiding his face in her dark hair beginning to remember Lyanna.

He remembered her smile as he spoke to her when she was drunk in the Godswood the first time he saw her, he remembered when he kissed he goodbye before leaving and how he had to stop himself from taking her then and there.

There was no doubt that he would respect her, if she didn’t want anything Rhaegar would let her be, yet he knew that Lyanna felt the same, he knew from the way she kissed him and pulled him closing to her.  
He needed to see her again; he began to wish he was traveling to the tourney tomorrow or even to Winterfell.

Reality began to hit him hard as he could feel himself reaching his peak, he let out a large groan as he filled his wife with his seed yet the imagine of Lyanna never left his mind.  
“I am fine,” he replied to his wife’s question.

Rhaegar lifted himself off Elia walking to the balcony to cold his skin down.

“Your Grace…”

“God’s stop Elia!” he snapped at her, continuing to look out the balcony, “I am sorry, I am just tired.”

Rhaegar was indeed not tired; he had the energy to go several times over, yet he wouldn’t, he thought laying with Elia would take the thoughts of Lyanna away, but it only make it worse.

His longer for her began to deepen; though he only knew her a short while, he wanted her. No he needed her, thoughts clouded his head as he tried to fix together a puzzle. The dragon needs three heads. Elia has birthed Rhaenys through a difficult birth, the maester said he was lucky she survived, and now she was carrying again… his Heir, his Aegon, the child must be Aegon. Yet one question that came to his head was, if Rhaenarys was his next daughter, then where is Visenya?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Winterfell felt colder than before, light bits of snow began to lie on the grounds especially in the Godswood; blue winter roses began to bloom wild through the Godswood, more of a reason for Lyanna to visit.

She had begun to start her mornings by picking the fresh roses and binding them together to make small bouquets. The first one she made, she delivered to her father’s solar; she knocked and waited patiently until he called her in.

“Good morning daughter, what brings you here so early?” he asked while reading his letters.

“I brought flowers,” she smiled.

“Leave them and go long,” he said, not looking from his desk.

Lyanna’s smile dyed the moment she knew her father couldn’t look upon her.

“I’m sorry father, I really am sorry,” she said, Lord Stark began to look at her, “I didn’t mean for all this hassle, especially in front of the King. I brought you flowers to say I am sorry.”

“Thank you, Lyanna,” he said, “I do not want it to happen again, if the moment ever occurs!”

“Yes father,” she nodded.

“Now go along before Old Nan comes looking for you,” he laughed.

Lyanna left her fathers solar, feeling happier than she entered. It had been several weeks since the Targaryens had left to head to King’s Landing, though Lyanna had tried not to think of it; each night she remembered her last moment in the Godswood with her Prince, something that broke her each time.

 _I am a wolf of Winterfell, and I will not cry,_ she thought to herself each time, and she was truthful to her words.

Her last tears where when she saw Prince Rhaegar outside the window of her chamber, her chamber that was covered in blue winter roses.

She continued each day as if it were her last, she began to remove the memories of the Prince and remembered Lord Baratheon; maybe it won’t be that bad, she thought.  
What could be worse, Prince Rhaegar, a married man falling for her, or Lord Baratheon who said he would only love her once they were married?  
Lyanna already knew the answer to the questions in her head, yet it was Ned who told her about Robert and his way with different women, so as it true?

The evening had arrived faster than Lyanna had expected, she decided to dress in a light blue silk dress for the feast in the Great Hall and wear her hair down long. When she arrived, her brothers had already started without, much to her displeasure,  
“Couldn’t wait for me?” she laughed.

“We only wait for Lady’s!” Benjen laughed back at her.

Lyanna sat down between Benjen and Ned as she started to eat.  
“I have some news,” Lord Stark said, as he ate his food.

“Father?” Ned asked.

“I received a letter from King’s Landing,” he said, “a tourney in Harrenhal will occur in two months.”

“Are we to attend?” Brandon asked.

“Well of course, you four will go, there always has to be a Stark in Winterfell so I have decided to stay,” Lord Stark said, “it will give you, Brandon, the chance to meet Lady Tully, and for you, Lyanna, to meet with Lord Baratheon.”

 _This just gets better,_ Lyanna looked down at her food as she tried to continue her food,  
“And what is this letter for?” Brandon asked.

“It seems that the Princess Elia is with child, and it is for the unborn babe,” Lord Stark said.

“She was carrying while here?” Brandon questioned.

“It would seem that,” Lord Stark said.

Lyanna could feel a hole burning in her head, only to be met with Brandon’s eyes on her at the information of Elia’s pregnancy; she knew she couldn’t continue to eat her food, the idea of her Prince with his wife made her feel sick, _it should have been me._

“Yes, well, you will leave in one moon,” Lord Stark said, “it would be better for you to arrive early and meet with the other Lord’s and Ladies. You will both be a Lord and Lady of Westeros, take note please.”

That was the last thing on Lyanna’s mind; the idea of being Lady Baratheon, it made her feel sick, yet the idea of being Queen was a different one.  
Not even the idea of becoming the Queen, but to be Rhaegar’s one and only Queen was the idea in her head. An idea that would never happen in this life, though she could only hope that would happen one day.

She began to remember her feelings of when Rhaegar kissed her in the Godswood, the fire that began to big inside her; she wanted him, between her legs, she wanted him to hold her tighter and most of all, she started to daydream of him inside of her, a thought she didn’t want to admit to herself.

She wondered if he would still sleep with his wife after the events in the Godswood, though she truly didn’t want to know; the idea of him with herself made her fire burn through her own veins, Lyanna knew she had to see him again and if it had to be at Harrenhal, in front of everyone, then so it will be.


	12. Harrenhal

Two months later

The heat from within wheelhouse was breaking a sweat across Lyanna’s forehead; she hadn’t felt this much heat before since she never had left Winterfell until now. She had begged her father to let her bring her horse to trot on, but that was not the way for a lady to travel so instead, she got stuck in the damn wheelhouse.   
“Are we there yet?” she shouted out the window.

Brandon turned his horse closer to the wheelhouse sniggering at his sister,  
“Yes only a few more minutes.”

“Come on Lya,” Benjen said, sitting across the way from her in the wheelhouse, “your so impatient.”

“Ugh, watch it Ben!” her stubbornness began to cross over her, yet she ended laughing at her brother to break the ice.

The wheelhouse had came to a stop, Lyanna could hear the crowds outside; she was curious to see the different Houses attending this tourney, yet she was dreading meeting someone else.  
The door of the wheelhouse opened with Brandon standing holding his hand out to her, Lyanna took her brother’s hand to help getting out; she could hear the bannermen shouting,  
“House Stark.”

Lyanna could finally breathe, the air wasn’t as thick outside; she was able to look around to see the different stalls full of food, accessories and wine… Lyanna knew she could do with some wine after noticing a tall dark haired woman across the way, she originally thought it was the Princess yet she was wrong. Ashara Dayne noticed her, making her way towards Lyanna,  
“Lady Stark!” she shouted, “How was your journey?”

“It was okay thank you,” Lyanna stuttered, “Are all the Houses here?”

“Yes, we were just waiting for yourselves,” she laughed, “I will inform Princess Elia you have all arrived; us ladies should have breakfast in the morning, I will ask the Princess!”

Ashara had already left before Lyanna was able to reply to her, thought she was able to notice how Ashara decided to stop herself just to nod towards Brandon, he better not do anything stupid! Lyanna thought.

Lost in thought, Lyanna didn’t realise that another person was standing in front of her,  
“Lyanna, this is Lord Baratheon,” Ned said.

Robert was handsome, to be fair to him; he was huge compared to Ned, yet maybe the same height and bulk at Brandon. His hair was completely black, reaching down to his chin, and blending in with his dark stubble.  
“Lyanna,” he whispered, “I have very excited to meet you.”

Lyanna gave a weak smile to him; Robert was very girls dream, but not hers… Maybe it was because of the scandal she has heard about him getting a child on someone else, Ned said it was once, only once!  
“Lord Baratheon,” she said, bowing to him.

“Please, call me Robert,” he said softly.

“How about we leave you both alone,” Ned said, turning away leaving Lyanna at her wits end. She watched her three brothers head off towards the castle of Harrenhal, somewhere she wished she were going. 

“How are you today, my lady?” Robert asked.

“Tired,” she said, “it was a long journey; and you, my lord?”

“Yes I am very well,” he said, “I must say, you look beautiful today.”

“This is the first time you have seen me,” she laughed, “just wait until the last day of this tourney, you might change your mind.”

“It would be impossible to change my mind,” Robert smirked.

Well, damn! Lyanna thought, there was no way he was going to back off from her, or to even consider someone else; Lyanna had heard the rumours of Cersei Lannister, why couldn’t Robert go after her? 

They both walked through the stalls outside the castle of Harrenhal, while Robert talked about Storm’s End and how she could love it when she moved, all Lyanna could do was ignore anything he said.   
“What do you think, my lady?” he said.

“Sorry?” she muttered.

Robert laughed at her, “Do you like it, I asked?”

Lyanna was presented a single flower, she wasn’t sure what type it was, but it was beautiful. The rose had shades of purple and blue through it, thought it didn’t compare to her blue winter rose; as she admired the rose, she could see out of the corner of her eye that she was being watched. 

She tried not to move her head as she came into contact with Prince Rhaegar; he was standing with Ser Arthur Dayne, as the knight was trying to discuss matters with him. Lyanna noticed a small smile trying to appear on his face, underhandedly; she tried to smile back but ended up looking at Robert,  
“Thank you,” she said. 

She took the rose from his hand, only to be greeted with his lips smacking off hers; oh no, she thought, the idea of kissing Robert made her stomach curl uncontrollably. She couldn’t help but keep her eyes shut, the moment felt like it wouldn’t end, only for Lyanna to open her eyes and notice her silver prince, his smile had died. She knew he saw Robert kiss her, and she knew she felt the same as Rhaegar, sick to the teeth of what happened; she wanted to go to her Prince, she wanted him to kiss her, yet the more she looked at Rhaegar, she noticed him turning away from her towards Princess Elia.

“I am sorry, my lady,” Robert said, “You just… I can not wait for you to be my wife.”

Lyanna smirked at him,   
“Yes it is another year or two.”

“I could change that,” Robert took Lyanna’s chin in his hand.

“We will see,” she said, pulling away from him, “excuse me, I need to find Benjen.”

Lyanna walked by the stalls into the castle courtyard; the yard was full of people, she could see knights practicing for the tourney, as well as the Lords who had entered. She noticed Brandon on his horse at the far end of the courtyard; Ned and Benjen were beside him,  
“Well if it isn’t the Lady of Storm’s End,” Brandon shouted.

“Shut up,” Lyanna replied, “By Gods, why did you all leave me?”

“You had to get introduced to Robert some way,” Ned laughed.

“Aye well, it would have been nicer a different way!” Lyanna snapped, “come Ben, it us leave these two be.”

“But Lya…”

“Now!” Lyanna took her younger brother by the arm, walking off towards the wine stall.

“It is too early for that,” Benjen laughed.

“Well I need it,” Lyanna smiled, “if I have to spend another moment with Robert.”

“Do you not think he will grow on you?” Benjen asked sweetly.

“Ugh, I don’t know,” Lyanna sat down on the grass, waving her brother to sit down, “I would prefer him to love me and only me than anything.”

“Maybe you will grow on him?” Benjen asked.

“Maybe,” Lyanna whispered, thinking of life at Storm’s End, a life she was dreading ever so much.

The siblings sat enjoying the atmosphere of the tourney, the smell of cook pork mixed with apple wood sauce was filling the air,  
“Gods I am so hungry,” Benjen said, rubbing him stomach.

“The feast will be tonight,” Lyanna laughed; she turned her attending to the sound from behind her across the way. She saw, what seemed to be, three large boys mounting on another; Lyanna stood up and walked towards these boys.

“Get off!” shouted a small boy from under the men; he crawled away from the three boys and pulled out a three-pronged spear to defend himself. 

Lyanna noticed that the largest of the three snatched the spear away from the small boy,  
“Hey!” She shouted, “This man is one of my father’s bannermen!”

She grabbed one of the tourney swords that had fallen from one of the young boys; Lyanna ran and jumped on one of the boys, hitting his back with the handle of the sword. The boy turned around, pulling her off and throwing her to the ground, she let out a small cry when she landed.

“Lets go!” she heard the boys say. 

She wiped her dress clean from the mud, and turned her attention to the small boy on the ground,  
“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Thank you, my lady,” the boy said, lying in pain.

“You’re hurt!” she said, “Let me tend you.”

“It is okay, my lady,” he smiled.

“What is your name?” Lyanna asked, while she brushed the grass off the boys face.

“I am Howland Reed, my lady,” he said, “from the Neck.”

“A Crannogmen?” Lyanna exclaimed, “I am Lyanna Stark, of the North.”

“Lady Stark, it is an honour!” Howland said.

“It will be a better honour if you return with me, to my tent with my brother, so that I can clean you up,” Lyanna snapped.

“Very well, my lady,” Howland laughed.

It wasn’t long before Benjen saw Lyanna with the strange boy,   
“Who is this Lya?” he asked.

“He needs helps, that’s who he is,” Lyanna laughed, he had one of Howland’s arms around her shoulders, while Benjen put the boys arm around his own shoulders. 

“Let us go get cleaned up,” Lyanna said.

The Stark tent was larger than it looked, Lyanna had made sure that Benjen went to receive some fresh clean cloths and fresh fruit to help the Crannogmen,  
“So you are for the feast, aren’t you?” Lyanna asked him as she sat eating some fruit.

“I beg pardon, my lady, but I am of no noble right to sit within the feast,” the poor Crannogmen looked down towards the bowl of fruit, “just you helping me by chasing off them three, you have helped a lot.” 

“Nonesence!” Lyanna barked, “you will come join us for the feast, you are a friend of ours. I need someone to keep my entertained so that Baratheon doesn’t come looking for me.”

Benjen started to laugh, Lyanna realised that he was trying to say something without chocking on his fruit,  
“Come again Ben?” she laughed.

“I’ll tell Robert that you and Howland are to be engaged, could you imaging his face,” Ben laughed.

“No I don’t really want to think of him, never mind his face!” Lyanna growled, “Well should we get in early? I think I need some wine!”

“You have had some wine today already!” Benjen said as he followed his sister out of the tent.

“Shut up Ben!” Lyanna replied.

The hall was full of people for the up coming feast, there was many great Houses as well as some small noble ones; there were many bannermen outside tending the horses in order for the Lords and Ladies to have their feast in peace.

“Don’t be nervous, Howland,” Lyanna whispered as she sat beside him at the table, “You have every right to be here.”

“I am sorry, my lady,” he smiled, “it is just a dream to be able to feast with great Houses.”

As they sat for the feast, King Aerys had decided to give a speech, not that Lyanna was listening; each word the King said went in one ear and out the other, she was day dreaming of her event with Robert. 

He did seem sweet to her, he had bought her a beautiful flower and had promises her sweet nothings; maybe her marriage to him wouldn’t be such a bad thing; at least he was of noble birth. He was a sensation to all women throughout Westeros, and he would be all Lyanna’s; she would have someone to keep her warm at night, even if she didn’t fall in love with him at first, she would have to give in to him and she didn’t think she would reject. 

From across the way she could see Robert smiling at her, smirking at her, making her feel weak for some reason; though it wasn’t a strong feeling that she sensed from her Prince. Thinking of their time together in Winterfell, would it be worth it? They would ruin everything for love, yet what is love?  
From moving her gazed to the seat of the Prince of Dragonstone, she found her answer.


	13. The Knight of the Laughing Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long waited update! It was a hard few weeks with personal stuff, but please enjoy this chapter.

The corridor seemed like it took forever for Lyanna to walk down, the candles had been put out; all that surrounded her was smoke; Lyanna continued to walk towards the old brown door, she kept her head high as the voices began to whisper…  
“Whore…”  
“Wolf-bitch…”

Lyanna opened the door, turning the golden handle to enter into a room full of blue winter roses,  
Where am I? 

Only yesterday she was in Harrenhal, yet now she was in a royal chamber; her bed was covered in a white silk with a large black rug containing the image of a red three-headed dragon. Lyanna closed the door behind her, walking towards the bed; the voices began to play over in her head, the people whispering again…  
“Bastard…”  
“The she-wolf is the whore…”

Lyanna began to hear the cries, looking over towards the open window was a long mirror attached to the wall; looking upon herself, she understood. Her small, fragile body had grew, she was heavily carrying a babe…  
A small crib was sitting beside her bedside, a crib with a babe, a small dark haired babe,  
What is happening? She thought as she looked down at the babe; he was startled, beginning to let out small sobs.

“Hush now,” she whispered, lifting him into her arms.

Lyanna moved towards the bed, sitting down as she rocked the little babe; the cries started to stop as he watched her,  
“What is all that crying about?” Lyanna laughed.

The babe replied with a little smile at her, followed by laughs making her heart mellow. Lyanna looked up to the mirror, there was no babe in her now, only the babe in her arms… and a shadow.

“Have you forgotten me so quickly?” a woman spoke.

“Why are you here?” Lyanna snapped.

Rhaenarys appeared behind her in the mirror, standing with her long white hair long, she was wearing her purple gown which faded to silver at the bottom,  
“I will make sure this goes my way!” she shouted. 

The babe began to let out a loud cry, making Lyanna jump.  
“You’re frightening him,” she said.

“This moment wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for me,” Rhaenarys smirked, “this moment of you holding him, your son. Your pride and joy, your wolf, your dragon, this will not happen if you don’t follow my instructions.”

“Forget your instructions…”

“Then forget this.”

The room turned to smoke, the babe in Lyanna’s arms had disappeared, and the royal chambers had gone, only Rhaenarys stood in front of her. 

“Enjoy breaking your fast,” she laughed at Lyanna.

A deep voice made Lyanna awaken from her dark slumber; she jumped out of her bed and noticed she was back in her tent. Her brothers had gone, probably to break their fast; Lyanna stood from her bed and walked to the entrance of the tent, Arthur Dayne stood outside,  
“Lady Stark,” he said.

“Ser Arthur,” Lyanna replied.

“I am here on the Princess’s orders,” he said.

“Orders?” Lyanna questioned.

“For breaking your fast?”

Enjoy breaking your fast, Rhaenarys… Lyanna remembered.

“Let me get ready Ser,” Lyanna said, turning away to get dressed. She pulled together one of her dresses, a soft navy gown, she brushed through her hair and washed her face with the bowl of water at her bed. When she was ready, she left the tent along with Arthur.

“How are you, my lady?” he asked while they walked towards the castle.

“Tired, I didn’t sleep well. How are you Ser?” Lyanna said, walking with her head down.

“Yes I am tired also,” Arthur didn’t give as much personality in his voice as Lyanna had wanted; he was good friends with the Prince which made her more curious. 

“Ser Arthur, may I ask a question?” she asked.

“Yes my lady?”

“Do you know a certain woman, who goes by the name Rhaenarys?” she hesitated, waiting for a reply. 

Silence was between them both as they walked for a few moments; Lyanna turned to look at Arthur, who then broke the eye contact. 

“No I do not know her,” he said, “personally.”

Lyanna’s eyes widened at his answer,  
“So she is real?” she whispered, thinking of the Targaryen who was haunting her.

“How do you know someone by that name?” Arthur enquired; they continued to walk through the large crowds in the market area.

“She talks to me, sometimes.” Lyanna said, “I have nightmares, and she is there telling me to do things. She shows me things, things that she says will either happen if I do as she says, or things that will happen if I do nothing.”

“And what does Lady Stark want to do?” Arthur stopped walking, turning into a small flower garden, “this way, it is more private.”

Lyanna followed him, as she tried to think of an answer,  
“Ser Arthur,” she began, “back in Winterfell, you spoke to me, to remind me about the Godswood, why?”

“It was the command of the Prince,” he said.

“And you didn’t question it?”

“No one should question the Targaryens,” Arthur smiled at her.

“So you have answered my question,” Lyanna laughed.

“And that was?” Lyanna knew he was probing her, trying to get the answer out of her.

“As much as I want to do nothing, I know I should listen to her,” Lyanna said. 

“I would recommend that,” Arthur laughed, “now it is time I get you to the Princess Martell.”

Lyanna felt more awkward breaking her fast with Princess Elia and Arthur’s sister, Ashara. The two women decided to talk amongst themselves, forgetting about Lyanna for several minutes,  
“Oh, sorry Lady Stark, we are talking about the birth of the little babe,” the Princess said. 

It brought back the memories of her dream the night before, of her holding her own babe, I must listen, and I am a wolf and will bow to no one, she thought.  
“That is exciting, I am sure,” Lyanna joined in.

“When are you due to marry Lord Baratheon?” the Princess asked.

“It is not for a couple of years yet,” Lyanna laughed.

“Oh I do miss Dorne,” Elia said, “I wanted to have this little one there, but it is not the Targaryen way. The King wants his son and granddaughter to stay in King’s Landing until the birth, it appears we will not be returning to Dragonstone anytime soon.”

“How far do you have left?” Lyanna asked.

“The maester said four, though I didn’t go the full time with Rhaenys,” Elia rubbed her round belly as she spoke, “as long the babe is strong and healthy, I will have done my duty.”

“Why must we woman do our duty?” Lyanna questioned, “what ever happened to love?”

“Love? Oh child, we must do our duty before we can be loved!” Elia explained, “the Prince and I did not meet before our wedding, we were not in love, but I know he has feeling for me somewhere.”

Lyanna sat in silence, as if the Princess had scolded her; Elia had no experience in love, yet Lyanna had none either thought she questioned how Rhaegar treated her compared to his wife.

“Are you enjoying the fruit Lyanna?” Ashara asked.

“Yes thank you,” she whispered, “it is good.”

“Your Grace, my Ladies,” Ser Arthur interrupted, “the tourney is to begin.”

“We shall make our leave, Prince Rhaegar is on today,” Elia said, “will you be joining your family Lady Stark?”

“It would seem that way,” Lyanna smirked, “please excuse me.”

Lyanna stood from her seat at the table, making her way in the direction she came earlier. 

“I shall escort you to your tent,” Arthur said as she walked by him; Lyanna was more interested in the company, she could feel a form of tension from Elia that didn’t relax her.

“Did you enjoy the food, my lady?” Arthur asked.

“Oh splendid, especially the Princesses company,” Lyanna gritted her teeth, “like have I actually done something on her?”

“Apart from being in the Godswood with her Prince?” Arthur laughed as he walked, “to be true, the Prince has had a change of attitude since leaving Winterfell.”

“What type of change?” Lyanna questioned, thinking of how the Prince had been gentle with her; late at night she would have odd images of him waiting for her in her tent, waiting under her covers.

“He has turned, say what, more aggressive to most people,” Arthur said, he stopped through the beautiful garden of Harrenhal.

“Aggressive?” Lyanna babbled, “but how so? He was so gentle and…”

“Because of you, I assume my lady,” Arthur whispered.

Lyanna stared at the knight, narrowing her eyes in horror, thinking of her dragon Prince and how he has started change to people. Had she said something to him to upset him? She didn’t understand what she had done to him. 

“Ser Arthur…”

“There you are Lya,” Brandon appeared beside her, “the tourney is to begin, and I am up first!”

“Oh no,” Lyanna smacked her hand against her face, “really? Why! When did this happen?”

“Since we arrived yesterday, why what’s the problem?” Brandon gasped, yet before be could finish, Lyanna had already run from his side forgetting about her conversation with Ser Arthur.

She ran through the large crowds at the market, trying to make her way to her tent as fast as she could, how could I have forgot!  
Outside the tent was Benjen, standing with Howland Reed,  
“Where have you been Lya?”

“I’m sorry, I had to have breakfast with the Princess,” Lyanna rolled her eyes as she ran past them into the tent,  
“Is this the armour?”

Benjen walked into the tent, followed by Howland,  
“Yes, trust us it was not easy! There will be a few knights out there will missing parts of their armour.”

“By Gods Ben, you couldn’t have got armour that matched in colour?” Lyanna giggled as she looked at the armour, “right, well Brandon is riding today, lets go and support him, then we will identify these three boys and I’ll head back here.”

The two boys replied at the same time to her command; the three of them exited the tent and walked towards the tourney stall. Lyanna walked up first, she saw Ned sitting beside a large man, none other than Lord Baratheon.

“Lya, I saved you a seat beside…”

“Sorry Ned, Howland isn’t too well today, so I told him I would look after him,” she insisted, looking and smiling at Robert, “I am sorry, my lord. My friend is not well, and I wish to help him return to a stable state.”

“That is very kind of you, my lady,” Robert said, “I hope your friend recovers soon, I wish to have all your time instead of you with the other men.”

What a dick!  
Lyanna thought to herself, a man she hasn’t even married yet insisting on her spending all her free time with him. Why didn’t father marry me off to Rhaegar when he had a chance, it wasn’t even the idea of her being married off the Rhaegar that she wished, it was the idea of being married off to anyone other than Robert!  
Oh how she knew her life would change once she would marry, the image of Robert on their wedding night appeared in her head. The image of his large body crushing hers, and the thought of him not caring about her feelings on the night; she knew what she would have to expect, she would be expecting him to not have the patience to take his time to rush his cock into her, the pain she would have to deal with. A thought she wanted to ignore, I am a wolf and I will listen.

“Brandon is on,” Benjen shouted, from the stall Lyanna was able to see all Houses from the Realm, all expect the Lion of the West. There were rumours of Lord Tywin not planning to arrive, yet Lyanna especially thought it odd at the fact that his son Jaime Lannister was here instead, maybe he is here in his place. 

From the entrance of the tourney ring, a lord entered dressing in armour of dark grey, on his shield was the sigil of House Stark. The crowds cheered for the Heir of Winterfell, it was only when his opponent entered on his horse did the cheering stop. Dressed in armour of black, with a scarlet coloured cloak that blew in the wind, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen held his own shield, which had his own three-headed dragon imprinted on it. 

Lyanna sat watching the two try to unhorse each other; from the left side Brandon positioned his horse, while the Dragon Prince was at the right side. The She-Wolf watched her Dragon prince as he positioned himself before taking off for the kill. From afar, it was hard for Lyanna to tell who would win, but she lost all attention when Howland Reed pointed out the three squires who had attacked him earlier. 

“Come with me Howland,” 

Benjen grabbed Lyanna by her wrist before she could move,  
“I want to come.”

“No, it will be too obvious, you have to stay with Ned,” Lyanna advised him, she knew her little brother wanted to help, but maybe in another situation.

Lyanna walked out of the stalls with Howland following behind her, she knew she had to be fast,  
“did you and Benjen put the knight of the list?”

“Yes, Lady Stark, only this morning…”

“Well they best be prepared for my wrath,” Lyanna sniggered.

The first match was over, before Lyanna had disappeared from Benjen’s sight Brandon was on the ground. The crowd cheered for their prince, he removed his helmet in pride towards the crowd; Benjen began to feel a sense of confusion when the Dragon Prince turned his smile in his direction looking at him, only for his smile to die from not seeing what he wanted.  
Benjen’s attention turned to his brother Ned,  
“Where is our sister now?” he whispered.  
“Howland wasn’t feeling too good… hm… I think she is helping him,” Benjen improvise his statement on the spot, making a shade of sweat break across his forehead.

The crowd’s cheers died down when the announcement was made,  
“Against this ‘Mystery Knight’, a young knight from House Haigh”

Benjen looked on to see his sister entering for the match, the knight of House Haigh had already positioned himself; Benjen couldn’t help but laugh at the mix matched armour he had found, what was more curious was the shield his sister had, a while shield with a red Weirwood. 

“Tell me again, where is our sister?” Ned snapped at Benjen.

“I told you…”

“By the Old Gods, so help me if I find out your hiding something,” 

Benjen sat in silence as he watched his sister against the knight; it wasn’t long before the boy of House Haigh was on the ground. It was more a shock when the crowds began to cheer for the mystery knight, Benjen cheered along with the crowd, watching Ned from the corner if his eye.

“How is the company of Lord Robert?” Benjen whispered.

“What can I say?” Ned moved back to show a tired Robert with an empty glass of wine, “He is gone with the drink.”

“Do you think he is really suitable for Lya?” Benjen demanded.

“It is fathers decision, so don’t question it,” Ned coughed.

It seemed the Mystery Knight requested to take on the next opponent, entering the ring was now House Blount. This match didn’t take too long either; the Mystery Knight had the boy on the ground by the mere moments, Benjen cheered with the crowds. The cheering got louder, the crowds shouted for the Knight to play on. Benjen shouted with the crowds, the next opponent was the final bully, from House Frey. 

Benjen was more curious about this one, he was near as large as Robert Baratheon and his sister was such a fragile person, he could image her crushed body on the ground, followed by the crowds revealing her identity, a form of dishonour from House Stark. 

The Mystery Knight positioned herself before taking off towards her opponent, Benjen held his breath as he watched her take a huge hit from the boy Knight, Lya! He whispered.  
The two knights turned around from each other for the final blow; the Mystery Knight rode her horse straight for the knight, before he had the chance to position. She rode hard, hitting him with all her strength, blowing him from his stallion.

The crowds cheered for her,  
“Mystery Knight!” they called her, they shouted loud for the knight to play on. Yet Benjen could see there was some form of damage done.  
He left Ned’s side before his brother could say a word, Benjen ran to the tent to meet Howland,  
“Where is she?” he questioned.

“Go you and get it,” Benjen shouted, “I think she has took a hit, but she won!”

“She won?” Howland smiled, he couldn’t believe Lady Stark had it in her to defeat them boys!  
Howland ran off from the tent, Benjen got a bowl of fruit for his sister’s arrival as well as a large bowl of water for her wounds.  
It wasn’t long before Howland arrived back with Lyanna,  
“Where is the armour?”

“Did you actually think I was for walking back here with it?” Lyanna snapped, crying in pain.

“She insisted she took it off, I took her to the Godswood so that no one would notice,” Howland interrupted. 

“Thank you Howland, I’ll look after her,” Benjen took Lyanna from his arms.

“I will go get ready for the feast, I hadn’t realised how long the tourney took today, the feast will be within an hour,” Howland left the tent for the siblings to be alone.

“You did great Lya! You beat them!” Benjen handed his sister a fresh citrus fruit, “keep your strength up for this feast!”

“Thanks,” she laughed, “oh it’s really sore, will you look?”

Lyanna took off her dress, wearing only a pair of breeches and a thin top, she lifted the top up of her right hand side to reveal the result of the match.

“Oh Lya, your ribs!” Benjen reached over to the bowl of hot water, “they are purple and blue! You must have taken a good blow.”

“Too good of a blow!” she laughed, while trying to ignore the pain.

The tent entrance opened as the Benjen was wiping down her ribs,  
“Shit, Brandon!” Benjen reckoned.

The tent was closed slowly as the dark shadow walked over to the Starks,  
“I can explain everything Brandon…”

Yet it was no Brandon; revealing himself, Rhaegar Targaryen looked on in horror of what he saw,  
“What have you done!”


	14. Confessions and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I am currently planning out my own fantasy series. If anyone wants any details for my Twitter or Instagram for daily updates, please ask.

The candlelight’s in the tent began to flicker, producing haunting images over the roof and the face of the new guest; keeping her face still, Lyanna was able make out the haunting images over Prince Rhaegars’ face. Though the glimmer of his amethyst eyes began to make her feel content around him,  
“It’s okay Benjen,” she whispered.

Benjen turned his attention to his older sister, trying to feel comforted by her shallow voice,  
“We are quite fine, your grace,” Benjen said, producing a false smile to the Prince.

“Benjen, just go!” Lyanna lost eye contact with the Prince, turning to Benjen. She nodded her head, trying to get him to leave.

“It’s okay Lya,” Benjen put his hand only her lap, leaving the damp cloth in her grasp, “I… I’ll be at the feast if you need me.”

Lyanna watched her brother stand up in the tent; he fixed himself before making his way towards Rhaegar, who was at the exit of the tent. All Lyanna could do was hold the piece of wet cloth and tighten her grasp on it each time she tried to move; the pain was agonising, enough that she hadn’t notice that Rhaegar was now sitting in the same position where Benjen was.  
“What?” Lyanna spat, narrowing her eyebrow she kept her eye view at Rhaegar, trying to understand his reason for visiting her.

“What happened?” Rhaegar said in his melodic voice; he placed his hand over hers, trying to grab the cloth from her. Able to complete his task, he dripped the cloth in the bowl of warm water as Lyanna looked on.

“You saw what happened, didn’t you?” Lyanna assured him, biting down on her teeth as he washed her bruises. 

“To be fair, Lady Stark, I saw a very little,” Rhaegar confirmed, “it was the King, on the other hand, who was the whole event. On your last joust, I appeared at the command of the King; I didn’t no it was you but I followed and alas, I found you. The King has declared you an enemy to the crown, since you vanished, and he has commanded that I turn the enemy to him. So, why did you do it?”

Lyanna banged her head against the wooden pole, that was supporting the tent behind her, she thought long and hard gazing at the flickering candlelight. Had she really thought this through?  
She never thought about King Aerys and his own wrath, she only wanted to help out her newest friend.

“My friend, Howland Reed. I saw him being bullied by them three squires, I got Benjen to find me armour and sign me up for the joust when I realised they were for taking part,” Lyanna cried, though no tears appeared in her eyes; she fought hard to keep her emotion back. Was it the images of the Prince in Winterfell that make her feel more emotional than before? Or was it the idea of being burnt alive by the King?

Lyanna watched Rhaegar wash her as she spoke to him; she hadn’t expected to hear his small chuckles afterwards,  
“Well, I’ll be damned. I didn’t expect you to be this wild!”

She narrowed her eyes at him, watching his purple eyes look her up and down. It was like the dream Lyanna had after he left Winterfell, a dream full of seduction and passion, one she tried to avoid to remember.  
“Had you forgotten me?” Lyanna whispered.

“No matter how much I tried, I truly couldn’t,” Rhaegar lifted the cloth and placed it back into the warm bowl, “though when you arrived here, I thought I could try to get a moment with you. Yet that was impossible when I saw you with Lord Baratheon.”

“Why do you care?” she growled, “You have a wife, someone who loves you. Trust me, she tells me every time she sees me! Robert doesn’t care about me truly; he is more interested in that kitchen servant in the hall up there. He doesn’t love me, and yet he doesn’t want anyone else to have me.”

“And if I had a choice, I would change that,” Rhaegar placed his hand under Lyanna’s delicate chin, making sure she didn’t leave his view, “I would take you away from him.”

“I will,” Rhaegar whispered, moving his face closer to his and placing his soft red lips against her forehead, “will you wait for me?”

Smelling his familiar scent, Lyanna pushed towards him, pulling at his arm. Even the pain of her ribs had gone to the back of her mind as she imagined life in the Free Cities with her Prince,  
“I will Rhaegar.”

“I have missed that smell,” he laughed, “you always smell of roses.”

“Could I ask a favour?” Lyanna smirked, “Could you help me dress?”

The Prince laughed as he turned his head away, helping the young maiden get ready for the night feast. He lifted a soft dark emerald dress for her to wear; closing his eyes; he placed the dress over her head trying to avoid her small breasts. It was then he was greeted by a small voice,  
“I will see you at the feast.”

**____________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

“I need to know who that bastard is!” King Aerys shouted down the halls of Harrenhal. Since the tourney earlier in the day, he had felt more startled knowing that he was alone at the tourney. Oh what he would do to have his Rhaella here, to help him and make him feel protected.  
“Ser Arthur, are the plans due tonight or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow evening, your grace,” Ser Arthur stood behind the King as they both walked into an old room down the hall. It seems to have been a large library, though it was now abandoned.  
“I think it would best to find this enemy first, before we greet our new brother.”

“Very well,” Aerys said, pulling a seat over towards the old wooden desk by the window of the library, “get me paper and a quill.” 

“Yes your grace,” Ser Arthur left on the Kings orders, leaving only Ser Jonothor Darry, “I need a favour of you.”

“Your Grace?” Ser Jonothor asked.

“When Ser Arthur returns, I need you to seek out Brandon Stark,” Aerys smirked, “a few changed have happened, I have received a letter from my darling Queen and action must be took.”

“Of course, your grace.”

Aerys sat in the cold empty room for only a few moments before Ser Arthur appeared, Aerys nodded at Ser Jonothor to complete his duty and to bring the Stark Heir to his ‘lair’.

“Thank you Ser Arthur,” Aerys took the paper from the knight and started to write out a couple of letters, “I will need you to delivery these, one raven to Kings Landing and a raven to Winterfell, addressed to Lord Stark. However, our guests will be waiting for me in the Hall, let the feast begin and I will attend once you have sent these.”

“Of course, your grace,” Ser Arthur spoke as he turned around to see Brandon Stark at the door with Ser Jonothor.

“Welcome, Stark!” the Aerys shouted, “Come in and close that door! We have much to talk about.”

**____________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The feast had began a few hours after Lyanna arrived, she though she had the strength of a bull to be able to just walk out of the tent, yet how wrong she was. She had wish Rhaegar had stayed to help her, but that would have made rumours start around Harrenhal and spread like wildfire around the great houses of Westeros. Stumbling into the hall, Lyanna could see the King at the top of his table eating his fresh food, while it appeared that her brothers had already consumed too much wine.  
“Oh Lya, you survived!” Benjen shouted across the room.

Lyanna raced towards her brother, sitting down beside him as she watched King Aerys look at her every move,  
“Shut up!” she snapped, “What the hell have you been at?”

“Brandon had a private meeting with Kingy there! And he had gave us more food and wine than anyone else!” Benjen swayed from side to side as he spoke.

“Oh Gods, Ben! You have had too much to drink,” Lyanna slapped her hand on her face as she turned to her older brothers, “did you not keep an eye in him?”

“We are eating Lya,” Brandon smirked, “anyway, he is old enough and ugly enough to know himself.”

“Gods Bran, he is only a boy!” Lyanna narrowed her eyes at her brother; full of rage she began to wish she kept her little brother beside her through her discussion with the Prince.

A large clap came from King Aerys as he sat at his table, to his left sat Prince Rhaegar and beside him was his fragile wife Elia. On the Kings right sat Ser Arthur, he had been given the joy of looking at the King with Rhaella was in King’s Landing with her son and granddaughter. 

“Today, we were greeted by an enemy, this mystery knight. I have declared that my Heir, the Prince of Dragonstone, is to find and present this knight to me. He will be named. He will be shamed. And he will be found guilty of any threat towards to Royal Family. That is all.”

Lyanna sat trembling in her sit, as the King had spoke his words he never looked away from her, he knows. Was the King giving her a chance to admit it? She didn’t no, but she wouldn’t admit it. Yes, she had talked to Rhaegar, and unless he told the King or someone had heard them, the King shall know nothing.

“What happened in the tent Lya?” Benjen whispered to his frightened sister, sitting with her hands tight in a grip.

“I told him.” 

“What!” Benjen snapped, in a low voice, “what, why?”  
“He won’t do anything, Ben,” Turning to her brother, Lyanna smiled through her tears, “I know him too well.”

Turning back to eating their feast, Lyanna lifted her head to see the sight of Lord Baratheon sitting with a young woman on her lap,  
“Could he not keep that secret?” Lyanna whispered, not expecting anyone to hear.

“He had been like that all day, my lady,” spoke a voice, from behind her. She knew that voice, yet she could put a picture to his face. 

Ser Arthur sat down beside her as he spoke to her,  
“I wouldn’t worry if I was you, Lady Stark,” Arthur smiled at her, “you will know in a little while, though I would enjoy the rest of the night.”

Ser Arthur lifted her hand, giving it a small fine kiss as he lift a small note wrapped in her grip. Lyanna looked around her to see who was watching her, though no one was; the King had turned his head to talk to his son while Princess Elia started to stand. She put her hand onto her husband’s shoulder, giving him warning that she was leaving; Rhaegar stood from his eyes, changing his attention to Lyanna as he smirked over to her. 

From the exit behind the King, the Prince and Princess made their way out until they had vanished. Lyanna knew that it wasn’t fair on Elia, the thought of running away with the Prince was too good to be true; yet it was something she would do in a heart beat. Turning her image to the dark, sensational dream she had of Rhaegar in Winterfell, Lyanna lifted the unopened bottle of wine and continued to try and drink her sorrows away. 

It wasn’t long before a new song was being played, the maiden and the bear. Lyanna knew straight away that Robert would come prancing over to her to dance; dancing was the last thing of her mind. She wanted to think of what was going to happen tomorrow, with the King and… the armour, shit.

She forgot that she had left it; she had got Howland Reed to help her undress from it and just left it in the Godswood at Harrenhal. Though, within the next second the image of the armour had left her mind when she was greeted for a dance,  
“My Lady?”  
Prince Rhaegar held out his hand for Lyanna, she could hear the gasps of he brothers as they sat watching her accept the offer, much to Lord Baratheon’s approval.


	15. A New Life

There were whispers, gasps and a large howl from a bulky Lord Baratheon by the time Lyanna was on the floor dancing with Rhaegar, yet the moment the Prince placed his hand gently on her bruised ribs, she heard the voices no more.

“Do you think this is appropriate?” Lyanna cursed, she wasn’t happy with the idea of Rhaegar prancing around with her and Elia just out of sight.

“Yes I do,” Rhaegar chuckled, twirling her around as they danced, “though I don’t think he does?”

Lyanna noticed Rhaegar nodding his head over to Robert’s direction; from the corner of her eye, she noticed how Robert was arguing with her brothers, Brandon was snapping at him, while Ned was trying to calm the man down.

“Oh dear,” Lyanna whispered, “are you really trying to get me married off faster than I want? Or are you truly going to turn me in to your father?”

“Nonsense Lady Stark,” he snapped, “why would I turn you in? I care about you too much to think of what would happen; my father isn’t as mad as everyone thinks however, he does have his odd times.”

Lyanna broke through a smile at the Prince, as the song continued to play she was able to see a couple joining in on the dancing… Brandon and Ashara!  
Don’t do anything stupid, Lyanna thought.

“Why did you ask me to dance?” Lyanna questioned.

“I…” Rhaegar stuttered, “I admire you, Lyanna. More than that, you are full of bravery, courage. You remind me of one of the first Targaryen Queens, Visenya.”

Lyanna started to laugh, noticing that many of the guests had turned their attention of her, yet she didn’t care. She was the happiest she had been in a long time.  
“I named my horse after her. I wanted to be Queen when I was a child.”

“Oh Gods,” Rhaegar laughed, “how am I not surprised!”

The song ended, much to their displeasure. Rhaegar took Lyanna by the hand and began to press his warm wet lips against it; he then walked with her to her brother’s table and moved his mouth to her ear,  
“Lyanna, I need your shield, to prove to my father I looked for the knight,” he whispered.

“Tomorrow, I’ll be at the Godswood after the tourney.” Lyanna said, smiling at her Prince. Once she sat down with her siblings, she watched the Prince leave the hall before a husky voice came behind her,  
“Why the fuck was that fucker dancing with you! He has a fucking wife and can’t have you, my beautiful Lyanna!”

Robert stood behind her, holding her by the shoulders; the strong smell of wine overwhelmed her as she looked over at her brother’s, like a cry for help. Lyanna began to stand from her seat, only to have Robert’s hand wrapped around her wrist, tightening his grip.

“Right, your coming to Storm’s End with me, now!”

Robert pulled Lyanna towards the exit of the hall, as she tried to pull back; though the pain in her ribs stopped her from using her full strength,  
“Let me go!”

“Baratheon, this was not arranged! She can go to you once you are married,” Brandon ran to Lyanna, pulling her from Robert.

“You haven’t heard the end of his Stark!” Robert said, lifting his hand to make his move towards Brandon, who in turn pushed him to the floor.

“Go home Robert, your drunk!” 

Lyanna walked over to her soft brother, Ned, who was standing beside Ashara,  
“Are you okay?” Ashara asked.

Lyanna nodded at Ashara, but she turned her attention to Ned,  
“Do I have to marry him? Truly?”

“It was father who agreed to it Lya, I can’t do anything,” Ned reminded her.

“Well tell him what happened here!” Lyanna shouted, her eyes filling up with tears, “I’m away, I’ll be at the tent.”

“Lyanna let me…”

“Just leave me alone, all of you!”

Lyanna tried her best to storm off, but the pain from her ribs was getting worse, she began to pull her feet behind her as she tried to walk out of the hall. Robert appeared in her head as she headed to her tent, the image of him being drunk and how he treated her; she was regretting the idea of this marriage, I thought it would be okay, I thought it would get better.  
Now was the time she wanted Rhaegar more than ever; he had feelings for her and she knew, she had the same feelings as him but she knew she would moving to Hell.  
She walked with her head down towards her tent, only to see an odd visitor outside,  
“Ser Arthur,” Lyanna greeted, confused by his appearance.

“Lady Lyanna, you are early,” Arthur stuttered, looking around to make sure no one was about.

“Early? For what?” Lyanna narrowed her eyes at him, “let me in my tent!”

Arthur moved away from the tent allowing Lyanna to enter; when she entered she could see flickering of candlelight on a small table,  
“I thought you would be here later,” said a familiar voice.

Lyanna turned around to see her Prince standing in front of her,  
“Why are you here?”

“I was informed of a certain matter that happened once I left the hall, so I assumed that you didn’t have a chance to eat.” Rhaegar smiled, moving out of the way to let Lyanna see her small bed covers full of clean clothing, a small bowl of water and a couple of dishes of food from the feast.

“Oh and I thought you might need some assistance in undressing for bed,” he laughed.

“Oh did you now?” Lyanna looked at him, smirking at his reason.

“I am being honest,” he said, “If you will?”

He put his hand out to her, offering to help her undress. Lyanna sat down on her bed, surrounded by the food provided, she let Rhaegar undo the lace of her dress, while she closed her eyes and starting thinking of his soft hands touching her skin. Once he stopped, she lifted her arms up into the air for Rhaegar to pull the dress over her head; Lyanna moved her arm across her breast, trying not to bare herself to him,

“I’m not going to look,” He laughed, placing a warm damp cloth onto her ribs, “this needs cleaned before you go to sleep.”

After her ribs were washed, Rhaegar helped place a large soft gown over her head for her to sleep in; he then sat down in front of her and began to eat their food.

“So, how have you been since the last I saw you?” Rhaegar asked.

Lyanna was surprise by the question, she wanted to tell him how she dreamt of him each night and how he was haunting her, yet she knew he couldn’t do anything about it,  
“It was fine, just the way it always was,” Lyanna lied, “how has King’s Landing been?”

“Well, if I am honest,” Rhaegar smiled, “it would have better if you came.”

“If I?” Lyanna’s voice faded once she understood, “why didn’t you take me then?”

“I wish I did, I really wish I did,” Rhaegar placed his hand on Lyanna’s, “though someone else has been looking for you.”

“Who?” Lyanna questioned, wondering who was interested in her.

“Little Rhaenys,” Rhaegar laughed, making Lyanna smile, “she misses you, and wants to ask you about ice dragons if she ever sees you again.”

If she ever sees you again.

Lyanna remembered meeting with the little princess, she was adorable and more a dornish than Targaryen, yet she was gentle child. She remembering the day she had tea with the Queen and Rhaenys in the Glass Gardens, she wish she could visit the Queen again.

“Ice dragons?” Lyanna laughed, “I couldn’t even tell her about dragons, let alone an ice dragon.”

“I’ll tell you, one day,” Rhaegar ate his food, while Lyanna had only nibbled hers.

“Well it better be soon, before I get married off like cattle!” Lyanna smirked.

“Hold that thought,” Rhaegar jumped off his seat and exited the tent.

Lyanna could hear voices outside, most likely Ser Arthur and the Prince; after a few minutes, Arthur entered the tent and cleared up the food from the bed. Once he had left, Rhaegar arrived back into the tent,  
“Get into bed,” he commanded.

Lyanna did as she was told; she jumped into her bed beginning to expect Rhaegar to jump next beside her. She knew it was wrong, yet it made her heart jump with joy, her hands began to tremble as she sat up under the covers, only for Rhaegar to tuck her into the bed.  
“Are you not?” she questioned.

Rhaegar laughed, “I would not join you in bed, but I will lie down. Now dragons.”

Rhaegar sat on the bed as he started to tell her the story of the first dragon found over in Valyria hundreds of years ago, though as Lyanna was listening she couldn’t help but fall asleep listening to his melody of words.

 ___________________________________________________

The sound of the chirping birds awoke Lyanna the next morning; she rose from her bed noticing a familiar body had disappeared. She couldn’t remember when Rhaegar left, but she knew it had must have been before her brothers returned. She had lost track of time, and only realised that tomorrow was the last day of the tourney, the day she would have to say her goodbyes to Rhaegar and think of her new life at Storm’s End. Lyanna was, however lucky, lucky that her marriage wasn’t for another year or two; that was something she was grateful for.  
Lyanna dressed herself in a light blue dress, before exiting her tent to break her fast. She arrived at the Hall alone, noticing that the King was the only royal family member at the table, while Ashara sat breaking her fast,  
“May I join you?” Lyanna asked. 

“Of course, please,” Ashara smiled at her, Lyanna hadn’t noticed her beauty before and it now didn’t surprise her that her brother was falling for her. She had long flowing black hair that glided against her soft-bronzed skin, though her eyes were breath taking. Ashara’s sparkling lilac eyes watched Lyanna as she sat down to eat,  
“How are you this morning?”

“I am better, thank you. How are you Ashara?” Lyanna asked.

“I am alone today, Elia had a hard time last night with the little babe. She was up all night, so I kept her company until the Prince returned.”

Oh dear, Lyanna thought. The image of Elia up all night alone with her unborn babe, while Rhaegar was looking after her; if the time ever arrived for Lyanna and Rhaegar to marry, would he do the same to her?

“I hope the Princess is okay,” Lyanna said, concerned for Elia. They might not be close, but Lyanna did feel bad for her.

“She said that she plans to sleep until the tourney this afternoon, the Prince is against Ser Selmy. Elia wants to support him, before we all depart tomorrow,” Ashara said, “speaking of, I might take some food to her now, excuse me.”

“Bye,” Lyanna whispered, as she continued to break her fast. It wasn’t until she was finished that she realised the King was watching her.

“Lady Stark, come forward,” Aerys spoke.

Lyanna stood from her seat, and walked in front of the King. Ser Arthur and Ser Jonothor stood behind the King as he stood,  
“Lady, might I ask where is Brandon Stark?”

“Your grace, he is still asleep,” Lyanna said, watching the Kings move.

“Go get the man, for me, my lady,” Aerys walked around to Lyanna, taking her hand in his hand.

“You remind me of someone,” he whispered in her ear, “go before I do something I will regret.”

 ________________________________________________________________

The afternoon arrived quicker than expected, Lyanna rushed to find Benjen to get a good seat for the last tourney.  
“Come on Ben,” Lyanna shouted, “all the good seats will be took.”

“You do know we have our own stall, Lya,” Benjen laughed as she ran after Lyanna.

“Yes, well I want a better seat,” Lyanna laughed.

The pair arrived at the stall, walking along to see Brandon and Ned; Lyanna sat herself down beside Brandon before Ben had the chance,  
“So what did the King want?”

“He wanted to discuss important information, since I am fathers Heir he thought it best to have me involved,” Brandon said, watching the Ashara from afar. 

“Does father know this all?” Lyanna questioned.

“Yes, I sent him a raven after speaking with the King,” he said, turning his attention to his sister, “are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Lyanna laughed.

“I know being here is hard for you, since what happened in Winterfell,” Brandon explained.

“Honesty, you are worrying for no reason brother,” Lyanna giggled, folding her arms.

“I know you still have feelings for him,” he said, “and he probably has feelings for him, but it has to stop. It will get harder if you don’t stop Lya.”

“Don’t start Bran,” Lyanna whispered, “I have tried, I have.”

“Try harder,” Brandon looked out to the tourney ring, “the tourney is to begin, we will talk after.”

From the entrance of the tourney ring, Prince Rhaegar entered dressing in his armour of black; with a scarlet cloak that blew behind him. His shield was the sigil of the three-headed dragon. The crowds cheered for their Prince, while Lyanna clapped her hands for him; entering the ring after the Prince was Ser Selmy. Dressed in his Kingsguard armour of white, he positioned himself in the ring for the tourney to begin.

Lyanna sat watching the two try to unhorse each other; from the left side Ser Selmy positioned his horse, while the Dragon Prince was at the right side. The She-Wolf watched her Dragon prince as he positioned himself before taking off for the kill. The crowd chanted when the two took off on their horses, though the tourney didn’t take long; with on hit Ser Selmy was on the ground. 

The crowd began to chant for their Prince, Lyanna clapped her hands as hard as she could. She was happy Rhaegar won, the whole tourney was his idea and it was fair for him to win; over at the King’s stall she could see Princess Elia sitting beside Ashara, the two were hugging each other over Rhaegars victory. His Queen of Love and Beauty.  
Though the thought of it didn’t bother Lyanna, it was only tradition that a husband should crown his wife.

“And now, our Prince may crown his Queen of Love and Beauty!”

Rhaegar trotted his horse over to lift up the new crown for the Queen of Love and Beauty; Lyanna noticed that her hands started to tremble. She thought she could watch this moment, but she truly couldn’t.

“Can we leave yet?” she whispered to her brother.

“It would be rude to leave,” Brandon said, “come here, it won’t be long.”

Lyanna hugged into her brother closing her eyes as she thought of Elia getting the crown, the crowd continued to cheer for the Prince as she listened to the horse trotting around the ring. Though the moment the horse stopped trotting, the crowd stopping cheering.

“Lya,” Brandon nudged her. 

Opening her eyes, Prince Rhaegar stood before her, with a crown of Blue Winter Roses, no.  
Rhaegar lifted the crown onto her lap before trotting off.  
It was that moment that all smiles from the crowd died, and with a glimpse to the King’s stall, Elia was gone.

 ________________________________________________________________________________

Lyanna was at the Godswood by the time Rhaegar received her message from Arthur,  
“You came,” Lyanna said.

“What’s wrong?” Rhaegar gasped.

“You need my shield?” Lyanna laughed, “and you need this.”

Lyanna held out her crown to him,  
“I can’t take this.”

“I crowned you, it belongs to you.” He chuckled.

“No, please,” Her eyes began to fill with salted tears, “you are married!”

“And I respect my wife…”

“Respect her enough to crown me?” She yelled, “This is wrong! Rhaegar, understand, I can never be your wife. Elia is your wife, and the mother to your children.”

“I… but cant stop thinking of you,” Rhaegar admitted, “I need you.”

“And I need to move on. You haunt me everyday, your in my dreams, your in my head,” She cried.

Rhaegar rushed over to her, taking her in his arms, he began to kiss her forehead before looking down to her grey eyes,  
“no one will ever compare to you,” he whispered, “stop crying.”

Yet the more he tightened his grip on her, the more she cried out into his arm. What felt like a few moments had turned into an hour by the time Arthur found them.

“The feast is to begin Rhaegar,” he called.

“I’ll be there soon, excuse us Arthur.”

Lyanna lifted her head to look at her Prince,  
“so this is it.”

“If it is what you want,” Rhaegar held her head between his hands before pushing his lips against hers. 

Losing her breath, Lyanna pulled away from him,  
“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more.”

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lyanna walked into the hall with her head down, she sat down beside Benjen once she made her way to the Stark table,  
“What is with the puffy eyes, Lya?”

“Shut up Ben,” she snapped at him.

“Where you with, you know who?”

“Its over!” she shouted, “stop Ben! Please.”

“I am sorry Lya, I didn’t no there was anything happening,” Benjen put his harm around his sister the moment he saw Prince Rhaegar sit beside Elia.

Once everyone had started eating, King Aerys began his speech; he stood up as he started to speak,  
“I would like to take the opportunity to thank you all for joining us for the past few nights for this great tourney. I would like to congratulate my Heir, Prince Rhaegar on his victory of winning the tourney and would like to congratulate Lady Lyanna that she is now the current Queen of Love and Beauty.”

Kill me, please kill me now.

“Now this evening, I would also like to congratulate Jaime Lannister, who has decided to join the Kingsguard. Ser Gerold Hightower, will you do the honours?”

Jaime Lannister sat down in front of the King, while Ser Hightower stood over him; he placed his sword from shoulder to shoulder on Jaime as he spoke the vows.

“Do you, Ser Jaime Lannister, take the Oath of the Kingsguard? To defend your king from harm or threat, to obey the King’s commands, to keep the king’s secrets, to counsel the king when requested, to defend the king’s name in honour and when directed, provide Kingsguard protection to the royal family.”

“I do.”

“I dub you, Ser Jaime Lannister, the newest member of the Kingsguard.”

Ser Gerold placed a long white cloak on Jaime’s back before he stood up, turning around the guest cheered for the new Kingsguard.

“And finally,” the King spoke, “there is a new position within Kings Landing, and will the approval of Lord Stark, I congratulate Lady Lyanna Stark as the newest Lady in Waiting. My Lady, you will be joining us back to Kings Landing in the morning and Ser Jaime will be your own personal guardian. Please everyone, enjoy the rest of the feast.”

Lyanna gazed into space after the speech, her whole world falling around her. A Lady in Waiting to Princess Elia, who’s husband just named her Queen of Love and Beauty. Lyanna thought nothing worse could happen her this day, but there obvious was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had writers block for a while, but after some thought I am back on track! Please enjoy the new chapter update, I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes as this was a little rushed, but I am looking forward for planning the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter takes place in Kings Landing!
> 
> All feedback welcome!


	16. A Mother's Bond

The morning was warmer than expected, Lyanna decided to break her fast alone and planned to head to the hall before dawn. After the night before, she didn't want anyone's company expect for her brothers; she remembered the awkwardness of hearing of her new role in King's Landing, Elia's Lady in Waiting.

Lyanna couldn't imagine life at court, and now she would leave midday with the princess; at least life at court would only be for a year or two, she thought. She would be moving to Storm's End and would be married to Robert, though she didn't no what was worse. Court or Robert.

Either way, it didn't matter. Lyanna knew she had to do her duty; after breaking fast, she returned to her tent for her final goodbyes. 

"Did you know?" She asked her brother.

"Yes I did," Brandon replied. 

"How long?" Lyanna cried. 

"Only yesterday morning," he said, "the King had already sent a Raven to father who agreed."

"And what are you getting in return?" Lyanna snapped.

"Pardon sister?"

"What is the mad King giving you in return for me going?" 

"Nothing," he laughed, "not a thing. He told me so I would be aware since father did not join us."

"I don't believe that," she folded her arms as she notice Ned waking from hearing the arguing.

"Well believe what you want," Brandon said, "I know enough to make sure you act right, you don't want the mad King to hear about Winterfell."

"What happened in Winterfell?" Lyanna saw Ned stand from the bed, he walked in between his siblings. 

"Nothing," Lyanna laughed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Ned narrowed his eye brows as he tried to read his sister, "Brandon?"

"It's none of my business, it's our sisters," he smirked, "and she may tell who she wishes when she wants."

Lyanna froze where she stood, confused and hurt by Brandon nearly revealing her secrets she snapped,   
"Fuck you, thank the Gods I'm leaving, I never want to see you again!"

"Wait Lya..."

"Don't come after me Ned!" Lyanna stormed out of the tent only to be greeted by Jaime Lannister. 

"Lady Stark," he nodded, "I am here to take you to Princess Elia, the Royal party are leaving now."

"Now?!" Lyanna shouted, "but it's too early."

"I am sorry, my lady," Jaime sighed, "I am just following orders."

"I understand," she smiled, "may I say goodbye to my family?"

Jaime nodded, allowing her a sense of freedom for a little longer. She turned around to see her brothers outside the tent,  
"What was that shouting?" Benjen asked.

"Oh nothing," Lyanna laughed, she grabbed her younger brother tight and hugged him for a lifetime, "don't forget about me okay?"

"You? How could I forget about my sister?" Benjen laughed, "and I'll see you for your wedding."

"In a year or two, thank the Gods." She laughed, turning to the older Stark brothers,   
"I'm sorry for this morning."

"I'm sorry for what I said," Brandon whispered as he walked over to hug her, "be safe, it won't be as hard as you think."

"Ha! Do you know something I don't?" She laughed, noticing Brandon nodding to her question, "what is it? Tell me."

"You will know, I'm sorry." Brandon turned away from her and disappeared into the tent.

"Ned?" Lyanna smiled. 

"Sister," he gave her a small hug goodbye, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you," Lyanna cried, allowing her tears to roll down her cheek, "sorry, I shouldn't look a mess for Princess Elia."

"Maybe it would be better?" He laughed, "that way she won't think Prince Rhaegar will take you in the night while she sleeps."

"Oh stop that," she laughed, while throwing a small punch to his arm, "goodbye Ned, ask father to write please."

"I will, little wolf," he said, placing a small kiss on to her forehead.

_____________________________________

On the journey to King's Landing, Lyanna truly wanted the Gods to swallow her whole. From having terrible discussions with Ashara to being given daggered looks by Elia,  
"Oh how was Brandon this morning, Lyanna?" Ashara sighed, "oh we had a lovely night together the other night."

"Thank you for that wonder image of my brother with you, Ashara," Lyanna laughed, "and didn't you know he is to marriage Lady Tully?"

"Didn't you know I was married to my husband when you crowned you, she-wolf?" Elia barked, "I didn't ask for you to join us, for some reason the King did, and I am sure Rhaegar had something to do with it!"

"I'm sorry," Lyanna whispered, moving her eye sight from Ashara to the floor of the wheelhouse.

"Yes you should be!" Elia smirked.

"I am sure Lyanna didn't have anything to do with the crowning," Ashara defeated her. 

"Are you supporting her?" Elia crossed her arms, "I do not need this! I am carrying a babe, and I do not want my child to be born early due to stress!"

"If it pleases you, I could ask Ser Jaime to move me to another carriage?" Lyanna smiled innocently.

"And risk Rhaegar sneeking in? No chance!" 

"You have so much trust for him!" Lyanna snapped, folding her arms as she sat opposite Elia. 

"I know something happened in Winterfell, I remember my first day seeing you, you were both trotting on the same horse, like a romantic ride!" Elia started pointing her finger at both the ladies.

"Elia please stay calm, we have almost arrived," Ashara said.

"Yes, well, thank the Gods, I need to see my good mother!" 

Lyanna sat day dreaming as the idea being in Rhaella's company, she would have rather been Rhaella's lady in waiting than Elia's; but the Princess needed someone due to her condition. 

The journey in the wheelhouse was shorter than Lyanna had expected, and she was happy once it had stopped in the courtyard of the castle grounds. 

Standing over by the entrance was Rhaella, awaiting them all; dressing in a long purple gown that matched her light eyes, Lyanna could have swore she were a younger woman, her face was like fine china and white as porcelain. 

"Oh my dear!" Rhaella shouted as she walked towards the wheelhouse, "it has been too long Lyanna!"

Elia stood shocked at the Queen's reaction, she was married to the Prince not Lyanna! She was also the mother to the Prince's children, not Lyanna! 

"Oh Elia dear, let us get you inside, you look like you could pop!" Rhaella laughed, taking Lyanna by the hand. 

"Your grace, I have a question, well more a favour?" Elia asked, as the Kingsguard stood around the wheelhouse. Aerys stood at the side as he watched his wife discussing matters. 

"Certainly Elia," she smiled as she saw her oldest son appear looking rather nervous. 

"I do not what THAT she-wolf near me or my children," Elia snapped, "have you not heard? How your son crowned her as his Queen of Love and Beauty? It is an outrage, a scandal!" 

Rhaella stood, in shock of Elia's dramatic performance,  
"why dear, of course I know! I know a lot more than most people in this castle, and obviously a lot more than you!" 

Rhaegar walked forward,   
"Mother?"

"Hush," she said, "my dear Elia, do you actually think Lyanna is your lady in waiting? No she is mine! And she can have access to my grandchildren when she is required to! Now I have had enough of this, good day! Come Lyanna, I will show you your room." 

Rhaella walked off with Lyanna before remembering something,   
"Oh sorry Elia, your lady in waiting arrived a few days ago, Cersei Lannister."


	17. True Colours

The awkward afternoon made Lyanna want to hide away for the rest of eternity, but with Rhaella at her side, she knew it would be impossible. 

"Your grace," Lyanna said, "I was under the impression that I was to be Princess Elia's lady in waiting"

Rhaella walked at Lyanna's side as she turned to look at the she-wolf,  
"And who ever decided on that rumour?"

"It was announced at the end of the last feast in Harrenhal," Lyanna said, looking puzzled, "the King congratulated me on my prize and then said I was to be the lady in waiting."

"Yet he never stated who?" Rhaella laughed, "well thank the gods you are with me, after hearing Elia." 

Lyanna nodded at Rhaella, feeling grateful,  
"Follow me to your chamber Lyanna," Rhaella smiled. 

She followed Rhaella; the castle was warmer than Winterfell, even though Kings Landing didn't have hot springs. It was the hottest summer in a lifetime, Lyanna could feel sweat appearing on her forehead as she tried to keep up with Rhaella. Her dress was covered with her fur from Winterfell and all she could think of was ripping the dress off and taking a cool bath. 

"I have arranged for you to have this room," Rhaella stopped outside a chamber; to the right of the door was a large open window, which had a view of the Royal gardens. 

"Thank you, your grace," Lyanna whispered. 

"Now, I do apologise, this room has never been in use, but I hope it is okay," Rhaella opened the door using the key she pulled out of her pocket. 

The room had a smell of old wood, the room had two large windows towards the right of the room. Rhaella walked over to the beside of a large bed and pulled over several small candles,  
"Like I said, this room never got to be used, these candles should help the smell," Rhaella laughed. 

Lyanna walked around the room, seeing the bedspread full of colours of red, gold and of course the Targaryen sigil on the middle of the bed. She looked out the windows, seeing the beautiful gardens, though one flower she missed were her blue winter roses. 

She turned to look at the side of the bed, to see a small empty crib,  
"Your grace, may I ask, why was this room not used?" 

Rhaella sat down on the seat beside the now lite fire,  
"Ah, this room was designed for my little babe, Princess Shaena. Of course we didn't no if I were carrying a boy or girl, but once she was born, I knew this was to be her room." 

Lyanna sat opposite Rhaella as she told her story,  
"You see, Lyanna. My little Shaena was born asleep, and my king wasn't here; when the Maester told me, I had this room locked up. I planned to give it to Rhaenys once she is older, but when I asked for your attendance here, I wanted you to have it."

"But why your grace?" Lyanna bit her lip as she spoke. 

"Well I never had a daughter, and I know you never had the experience of having a mother as your grew. I want you to feel like this is your home, I am down the corridor if you should need me," Rhaella smiled, "and I know you will ask why I don't feel the same for Elia?"

"Yes?" Lyanna whispered.

"I did help arrange the marriage of my son to Elia, however her true colours came out once she moved here. I didn't realise that she decided to marry Rhaeagr when she received news of her lover being here. She was no maiden when she married my son, but it was too late."

"Is he still here? Her lover?" Lyanna asked.

"No, I found out who he was, so I exiled him; yet a few weeks later Elia claimed to be pregnant, and Rhaenys was born several months later," Rhaella said. 

Lyanna sat confused, remembering her occurrence with little Rhaenys and now thinking she wasn't Rhaegar's little dragon.

"Do you think?" Lyanna asked.

"I don't no, but in the end she will be my son's daughter," Rhaella smiled, "I think Elia believes in karma now, after her seeing Rhaegar crowning you. But I must go, I haven't seen the King in a while and I am sure he has missed me." 

"Certainly, your grace." Lyanna stood at the same time as Rhaella, the queen took her hands and kissed Lyanna's forehead.

"Remember, I am just down the corridor," Rhaella smiled, leaving the room. 

_______________________________________

Rhaella raced down to Aerys solar, it had been a few weeks since they had seen each other and Rhaella believed she felt it the worse. The solar was silent as she entered the room, Aerys was writing out several letters for his ravens,  
"Your grace," Rhaella laughed.

"My dear sister, I have missed you," he smiled, keeping his eyes to the letters.

Rhaella walked to the front of the table before punching the letters on the table,  
"Have you gone mad? The Lannister boy?" 

"I have been given information to believe that the Starks had no interest in a rebellion," he looked at Rhaella, looking at the same eyes he had,  
"Tywin was nowhere to be seen at the tourney, which makes me believe he might have fooled me!"

"How?" Rhaella folded her arms, and continued to stamp her foot.

"He was the one who told me about the Starks rebelling, and I believed him. We headed North and of course he runs away to the West, I need his boy! If I have his heir, he can't hurt us, he wouldn't put his own heir at risk," Aerys smiled, staring at the naked flames of the fire. 

"Well he isn't his heir now, he has taken his vows has he not? Now he is to protect us, and let us hope he won't turn against us!" Rhaella smirked, "did she tell you to do any of this?" 

"The girl had nothing to do with it, the last I saw her was in Winterfell, have you seen her yet?" Aerys stood from the desk, walking around to Rhaella's side. He took her in his arms, pressing his lips onto her collarbone, knowing how much it made her knees weak. 

"No," she whispered, "it was before you left for Winterfell I saw her."

Aerys continued to trace his lips along her chest, moving up towards her ear. He could hear her light moans as she began to push into him,  
"Being away from you had made me feel mad, I don't want it to happen again. You have ruled this family long enough!" 

He stepped back from his wife; Rhaella looked at him, confused at the way he was playing her,  
"What are you talking about?" 

The heat of the dragon's hand crashed across her face, causing Rhaella to lose her balance and falling to the floor, she turned around to face this monster she called husband. 

"Don't you dare talk back to your King," he exclaimed, taking note of the purple mark on her cheek, "you are excused, Rhaella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating! Check out my other Lyanna/Rhaegar fanfic, Rise of the Dragon!  
> I have been pulling together my own piece of writing and hoping to send it off to agents before the summer. Most information will be posted soon! Thank you all for your feedback!


	18. Afternoon Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of the chapter :)  
> Hope you all enjoy!

A few moons had passed during her stay at King's Landing, and there was still no word on moving to Storms End; thank the Gods, Lyanna would say. 

She was enjoying her time as a Lady in Waiting to the Queen Rhaella and keeping her company, even though the last time she talked to Rhaegar was at Harrenhal. 

She has ended it that night, she couldn't keep it going; that was before being told she was for the Capital. Lyanna was granted to stay in the room of Princess Shaena, something she didn't expect; every morning she would have been awoken by the little birds singing their songs at her window, while the heat of the sun made her feel warmer than ever. 

She had tried to avoid all contact with Princess Elia, though it was impossible when she was greeted by little Rhaenys in the gardens,  
"I knew papa would bring you home," she would say, while Elia tried to carry her away. 

Lyanna tried to stay in her room everyday after that, Ser Jaime would come knocking if Rhaella requested her, other than that, she was happy to be locked up in a room that gave her a view of the ocean. 

Lyanna sat by her window that morning, she had finished breaking her fast with the Queen and then hurried back to her room. Comforting herself with one of the books from the library, she sat with some Dornish wine praying for nighttime to come. It was the knock at the door that startled her,  
"Lady Stark?"

"Yes," she stammered, putting the book down on the table.

"You have a guest," the man said; she knew it wasn't Jaime, which confused her more. 

"Enter," Lyanna replied; standing from her chair, she turned to watch the birds singing their songs out on the oak tree at the window. 

The door opened, followed by foot steps heading towards her. Her body began to tremble in fear; turning her head, her gray eyes came into contact with amethyst ones she had seen once before. 

"Hello," she blurted, yet once she said it she regretted it. Lyanna remembered the last time she had seen Rhaegar and how it destroyed her to break the romance between them. Many nights had went pass that she wishes he would visit her in the chamber, many nights went by that she would think of how he would have pleasured her. 

"My Lady," he said, standing with his arms behind his back, "I apologise for interrupting."

She turned back to the window, ignoring his presence,  
"Might I ask, why are you here?"

"I have came by order of the Royal Princess," he chuckled, making Lyanna turn and taking note of the smirk he was making. Did he think this was funny? How she hated being alone in this castle? 

"What would Princess Elia want with me?" Lyanna snapped, raising her eye brow in question to the Prince.

"Sorry, my lady," Rhaegar walked closer to her, making Lyanna move towards the wall at the window; two steps back and she was against the wall, she had no where to go as the Prince kept walking. 

She knew his sweet smell, it reminded her of Winterfell and the night he kissed her in the Godswood, she remembered the taste of sweet lemons on her tongue from his mouth. The night Brandon had scolded her, and the night she dreamt of her Prince. 

"I think you have misunderstood," Rhaegar said, "it is Princess Rhaenys who requests you. My little dragon is having tea in her nursery; her mother is very ill this morning, and so she came to me wanting to ask for you to join." 

Her eyes widened when he talked of his daughter, Lyanna had felt a maternal nature to the little Princess back in Winterfell. It hurt her feelings when Elia demanded Lyanna to stay away from little Rhaenys, but it wasn't until Rhaella spoke of Elia's infidelity that Lyanna knew Elia couldn't say a word if Rhaegar wanted a relationship with Lyanna. 

"When?" She stammered, feeling her heart flutter as he walked to her side. Lyanna took note of how the Prince didn't drop his contact with her, how he turned her around so she saw the ocean waves and how he placed his arms around her, tightening his grip. 

"I have missed you," he whispered into her hair.  
"If you had, you would have came sooner," Lyanna said, breaking from his grip. She turned around, realising he was so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her collarbone, "have you forgotten the last night of Harrenhal? Stop this."

"No," Rhaegar smiled, "I can't Lyanna..."

"You have to, Your Grace" her eyes began to fill with tears as she kept locked onto his gaze.

"You have done this," he whispered, rubbing his lips against her head, "what magic has this Northern Princess done that has seduced me?"

"None, I have done nothing," Lyanna barked through her teeth, squinting her eyes at him, "you have done this."

"I fell for you," Rhaegar confessed, "the first time I looked at you, I fell, and I wanted you to fall for me, yet I know that will never happen."

Gods no, Lyanna thought, don't go.

"Rhaenys is in her nursery at the moment, she is waiting," he continued; he cupped Lyanna's chin, this was what she had wanted, she had missed him but knew of she admitted it to herself she would have gave in to the passion between them. 

"Good bye," the Prince said, leaving her standing alone in the room. 

She watched Rhaegar head to the door, 'stop' she wanted to shouted, 'come back,' but in that moment she had lost her voice.

"I will tell the Princess you will call soon."  
_______________________________________

Ser Jaime showed Lyanna the way to the nursery, the little dragon was playing with her black kitten when she arrived.  
"Lyanna!" Rhaenys shouted as the door opened. Lyanna looked around the room looking for the body where the voice had came from, looking down at the floor she was greeted by the dark haired girl lifting her kitten up to her.  
"Papa got me him," she smiled. 

"And what is his name Princess?" Lyanna asked, as she closed the door. Rhaenys headed towards the small table out on the balcony of the nursery,  
"He is call Balerion."

Lyanna followed the Princess, taking note of her likeness to Elia. There was no Rhaegar there, something that she knew would be hard for him if he knew of Elia's past. Rhaella told her the story, and it made Lyanna feel sick; what if she were in Elia's shoes, married off to Robert yet still longing for Rhaegar. Though Lyanna wouldn't let a child quicken in her womb, she knew that would mean death for her and the child by the King. 

Walking out to the warm summers day, Lyanna kept her eyes on Rhaenys and didn't notice who was with her,  
"Good morning," the cheerful voice spoke.  
Looking up, Lyanna saw Rhaella sitting with her back to her,  
"Your Grace," Lyanna said startled, "I am sorry, I was not aware you would be here. If I had known..."  
"I told my son to not say it," she let out a little laugh, "come, sit beside me."

Lyanna walked to her side, sitting down she looked at Rhaella; the Queen was smiling through the pain, Lyanna could tell. The left side of her face was full of spots of blue and purple bruises,  
"Your Grace?"

"It got out of hand," Rhaella said, looking down to the ground, "Aerys had never done anything before Harrenhal. Once you all returned, he was changed Lyanna, I don't no what happened but he..."

Lyanna sat in fear, her heart was beating faster thinking of Rhaenys, what if something happened and she would be harmed?  
"Your Grace, does this have something to do with me?" 

"Lyanna I don't understand," Rhaella narrowed her eyes at her, confused. 

"At Harrenhal, your son crowned me over Princess Elia. Do you think this has annoyed the King?" Lyanna asked, watching the Princess, "the last thing I want is for something to happen to her."

Lyanna looked down to see Rhaella's hand on hers,  
"I am surprised with you Lyanna," she said, as they both turned to look at Rhaenys, "you have such a mothering nature to her. Yet I know you have some form of attraction to my son."

Her blood went cold, no she thought, I have nothing for Rhaegar, no attraction. Yet she knew she was lying to herself, she fell for him in Winterfell and had been trying to forget about it.  
"There must be some misunderstanding Your Grace," Lyanna whispered.

"No, not at all," Rhaella smiled, lifting her glass of lemon water from the table, "if your father had agreed to the betrothal I had arranged between you both, Rhaenys could have been your little girl. She would have been more Stark than Martell, something I would have been grateful for!" 

"I was not aware," Lyanna muttered, she truly wasn't aware of this marriage arrangement. She wanted to confront her father, she felt betrayed that he had picked Lord Baratheon over Rhaegar. I need to send a Raven, she said inwardly, yet now she was to marry Robert and nothing could change that.

"Lyanna, could I ask a favour?" Rhaella said, "I understand there is no friendship between you and Elia, but could you keep a close eye on her actions."

"Your Grace?" 

"No, don't call me that please," the Queen said, "I wish you could call me good mother, even just call me Rhaella. Cersei Lannister is Elia's Lady in Waiting, and I believe there could be problems in the future." 

"What sort of problems?" Lyanna questioned, as Rhaenys came around carrying her kitten and showing him off.

"A few years ago, Tywin Lannister asked for his daughter to marry my son, though I do believe she has created an obsession with him," Rhaella whispered, raising her eye brow at Lyanna, "I don't want my son, Elia, grandchildren, or you to get hurt. I think too much, and I think of how Cersei might try to some how become Queen. Do me this favour? Even for Rhaenys, for if something were to happen I want you to be Rhaegar's Queen and not her." 

Well damn, Lyanna said inwardly, she had thought Elia was truly the enemy when in fact, it's Cersei Lannister. 

_______________________________________


	19. The Lioness and the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!   
> So much happening lately, but please enjoy this chapter!   
> I feel that the story has been dragging out a little, so it should be speeding now.   
> Sorry for any grammar problems or spelling, I haven't been writing for a while so my skills are a bit dusty :)

"For if something were to happen I want you to be Rhaegar's Queen and not her." 

Rhaella's words repeated in her head days after her lunch with the Queen, but what was Lyanna supposed to do? She questioned. 

She made a promise to Rhaella, though she still continued to avoid court. The Queen always knew where to find her, either in the library or in the rose garden. Lyanna knew she had to go somewhere else, but where? 

The morning sun was warm against her skin as she walked through the garden, dazing at the roses in bloom. A sound of sniggering came from the ladies in waiting of Princess Elia, though that didn't bother her anymore,   
"I didn't do anything," Lyanna would say in her head. 

Continuing her walk, Lyanna started to day dream of a life in Storm's End; she would spend her days in the library, reading stories of adventure, she could even walk around the castle grounds or sit by the ocean and wish her life away. Though the one thought she didn't want always arrived in her head, being married to Lord Baratheon would mean birthing children, preferably male. 

The thought made her uncomfortable, the thought of Robert just rubbing his hand against hers made her stomach tighten. Holding tight into the necklace around her neck, she looked down thinking of her mother; remembering the identical necklace Old Nan gave her for her own little girl...

I will never give him a living child, she said to herself. That was her plan, maybe Robert would annul their marriage if she give him children...

Looking up from the necklace, Lyanna arrived in darkness. Turning to look behind, she realised she was lost in what seemed to be a dark alley; down the corridor she could see the flicker of a candle. 

Following it, Lyanna walked slowly, taking note of the noise echoing from the direction of the candle.

"Please?" A seductive female voice begged, "let me please you."

"Fine, but what do I get in return..."

With no reply, Lyanna knew what she was hearing. Walking slowly to the scene, she could hear light moans coming from the man; turning around the corridor, she moved her head around to see who was there. 

Lyanna couldn't see her face, but she knew that golden head of hair in between his legs. Her stomach tightened more, narrowing her eye brows she moved her eyes from the blonde hair to the man sitting on the ground... Looking back at her. 

Pulling herself back, Lyanna pushed herself against the wall remembering the same emerald eyes from Harrenhal. 

"Jaime, what's wrong?" The woman asked.

Before Lyanna could hear his reply, she ran back up the alley. Running as hard as she could, losing her breath as she slapped her feet hard off the ground. 

The sunlight was hitting her skin when she gave up; bending over, Lyanna tried to catch her breath.

"Where are you going?" 

Startled, Lyanna jumped out of her skin once her grey eyes came in contact with light violet ones,   
"Ser Arthur," she sighed. 

"Where are you going my lady?" Arthur laughed. 

"I..." She gasped, trying to breathe.

"Let me take you back to the Red Keep," Arthur took her by the arm, and started walking.

"Ser Arthur, what is that place?" She asked.

Turning his head, Lyanna watched as Arthur looked to where she came from. 

"Ah." He said, "that is a special place for the Targaryens who would have been Kings or Queens. When Queen Rhaella became Queen, she wanted her own place for her children to rest after they passed."

"Oh," Lyanna whispered, "I'm sorry..." 

"Did you go in there?" Arthur asked. 

Lyanna put her head down, seeing the knight watch her from the corner her eye,  
"I didn't mean to go in."

"I'm sure it is okay," Arthur smiled, "but maybe speak to the Queen, the doors should have been locked. No one goes in there." 

No one, Lyanna thought. From outside she could see the doors to the graves, yet she was convinced she was down the back of an alley.

"Anyway, I wanted to meet you before someone else did," Arthur laughed. 

"Ser?" Lyanna asked. 

"You have a guest waiting for you," 

"A guest from the castle?" She laughed, realising the Rhaegar came to her mind.

"Well why don't you go and see yourself? I'll walk you to your chamber."  
_______________________________________

"How are you today Elia?" Ashara asked as she poured the Princess lemon water.

"This dragon will be the death of me," she laughed, "it shouldn't be too long now."

Ashara lifted her head, narrowing her eyes at her friend,   
"But you have over two moons left."

"Yes," Elia smiled, "but I didn't go the full nine with Rhaenys, and I don't expect with this babe." 

"I see," Ashara whispered, "how have you and the Prince been? Since Harrenhal, I mean."

"Very good," Elia said, "I think I was a little hard on the she wolf."

"A little?" Ashara laughed, "just a whole lot! Has the Prince convinced you then?" 

"No he hasn't, I have started to discuss matters with Lady Lannister."

"What?!" Ashara gasped, losing her grip of the glass of water, "oh dear."

"It is only water," Elia said, "and glass." 

Ashara started to lift the glass pieces as she spoke with the Princess,  
"I think you should be careful Elia; if anyone wants your husband, it's Cersei Lannister!"

"Oh hush now," Elia laughed, "she plans to hold a lunch for us all, she asked this morning." 

"Well I'm coming!" Ashara said, folding her arms. 

"Did you not have a guest this morning?" Elia smirked, "sorry, just curious." 

Ashara let out a light laugh, placing her hand over her mouth,   
"Well I'm not to marry anytime soon, but no I haven't seen him yet. He is meeting his sister first." 

"Well I'm sure he will come knocking for you after?" Elia laughed. 

"Maybe," Ashara smiled, "Is the Queen coming to the lunch?" 

"Yes I plan to invite her," Elia smiled, "and Lyanna Stark."

"Did I hear that right? Has Cersei Lannister told you to invite her?" 

"Lady Lannister wanted to not invite her Ashara," Elia said seriously, "I don't feel comfortable around the Lion, I know the Wolf isn't much better but which one can be tamed easier?"  
_______________________________________

Ser Arthur stood outside her chambers before saying goodbye, Lyanna smiled giving the knight a friendly hug before waving him goodbye. 

Opening her chamber door, she kept her eyes closed trying to guess who was in the room. 

It was the light chuckle that made her realise who was waiting for her, opening her eyes Lyanna saw Brandon Stark sitting by her window. 

"Well little sister, how is the Royal life?"

No words escaped her mouth, Lyanna smiled at her brother while a light tear ran down her face. It wasn't long before Lyanna's legs had her in her brothers arms,  
"When did you arrive?"

"Not long," he laughed.

"Why are you here? If I may ask?" Lyanna questioned. 

"Business with the King and father," he smirked, "how is court?"

"I'm never in court," she laughed, "I attend the Queen when I have to, and..."

Lyanna turned her attention to the knock on her door,   
"Who?" She thought, "no one ever comes."

"Sorry, one moment brother," she said, as she walked over to open the door.

When her eyes met the two people, she gasped, making her brother startle,   
"Lyanna?" He questioned.

Lyanna stood face to face with Lady Ashara Dayne and behind her, Lady Lannister followed,   
"Hello my lady," Ashara said, moving her head to get an eye sight of Brandon.

"Hello," Lyanna whispered. 

"Lady Lannister was just passing by when I arrived at your chamber," Ashara said, holding a note, "please take this."

"She won't let me see it," Cersei sniggered, "what could be so important..."

"That is none of your business," Ashara snapped. 

"Let's just hope you don't go walking down places alone, isn't that right Lyanna?" Cersei laughed.

Oh no, Lyanna thought, she knows!

"What?" Ashara laughed, "just read this Lyanna, you know where I will be if you wish to speak."

"Thank you," Lyanna said, closing the door. 

Oh crap! Cersei Lannister knows, Lyanna thought over again, what will she do? 

"What's that?" Brandon asked, making her come back to reality.

Turning the piece of paper around, Lyanna read the words, making her heart beat faster than ever. 

"Princess Elia has invited me to have lunch with her and the Queen in a few days time," Lyanna gasped. 

"But that's good? Maybe she will be nice this time?"

"She wants to meet me for dinner tonight Brandon," Lyanna said, looking at her brother in fear, "alone. Just me and her."


	20. Resolved Friendships

"Just don't embarrass yourself," Brandon said, as Lyanna placed the note onto her bed. Embarrass myself? She questioned, she knew she couldn't embarrass herself anymore after Harrenhal. 

Yet she was curious as to why Elia wanted her alone, was she going to get her just desserts from the Princess? What if Rhaella didn't no, should she tell her? No... She couldn't.

"I think I have embarrassed myself enough," Lyanna laughed as she began to pour some of the Dornish wine in her room, "would you care for a glass?"

"Certainly," Brandon smiled, taking a glass for himself. 

"So why did father not come?" She asked, sitting beside her brother at the window of her room.

"I'll be the Lord of Winterfell some day, so I was given this task," he said, "father has started to take a step back and pushed me forward. The truth is, it's not what I want."

"To be a Lord?" Lyanna laughed, "doesn't every man wish to be a Lord or a king or even a knight?"

A laugh escaped from his weak smile,  
"Not this one. I don't no what I want, but for a while I have just wanted to close the door on everything."

"Are you okay?" Lyanna asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She remembered their days in Winterfell as children, Brandon always boasted to her and Ned of how he would the Lord of Winterfell.

"I... I won't be seeing Barbrey again," he whispered.

"This is good, Brandon, I know your heart is broken. Mine was after Harrenhal," Lyanna said comforting him, "why don't you go and spend some time at Riverrun on your return home?"

"To Catelyn? No," Brandon grunted.

"Now don't you embarrass yourself," Lyanna said, waving a finger in her brothers face, "I know you have some thing for Ashara Dayne but..."

"My sister shouldn't be giving me relationship advice, seeing as she made hers very much public," Brandon smirked. 

"And that was not my fault," she said, "I didn't plan to crown myself as the Queen of Love and Beauty!"

"But it happened," Brandon said, drinking the last part of his wine. 

"Yes it happened," Lyanna whispered, "and I have to live with the guilty while he gets to live his life as normal round this castle."

"Does he?" Brandon questioned.

Doesn't he? Lyanna asked herself, she realised she hadn't had the chance to even speak with Rhaegar since her arrival. He had came to her room to invite her to have tea with little Rhaenys the other day but that was all.

"Doesn't he?" Lyanna asked.

"It was quite a scandal, and a few Houses weren't very happy, especially when it was announced you would be a Lady in Waiting," Brandon admitted, "one reason why I am here. All Lords throughout the Kingdom are here to discuss matters, that being one." 

Lyanna dazed at her brother, realising how much her winter rose crown had effect the Kingdom.

"Well I'm the one who avoids court and the Princess and..."

"Stop Lya, stop," Brandon laughed, "go for your dinner with the Princess, the more you avoid her the more she will think you had something to do with the crown. I know you didn't, Ned knows you didn't, so don't let Elia think you did."  
___________________________________

The sunlight was fading in the horizon when Lyanna dressed in a light blue dress for the dinner. Brandon had inform her of how he would look after Ashara Dayne so that Princess Elia would be alone, Lyanna knew her brother had a different reason as to why to keep Ashara away. He hadn't seen her since Harrenhal, and she knew back then he had dishonoured the Dornish woman. 

What could she say? Lyanna had never got that far with the Prince, and she didn't plan to be that close to him again. 

"My lady?" A voice spoke at the door. 

"You!" Lyanna said, narrowing her eyes at the woman. 

It was as if she were looking at herself in the mirror, yet Lyanna didn't have amethyst eyes or silver white hair. Around the woman's neck was the identical necklace Lyanna wore, making her stomach tighten. 

"What do you want?" Lyanna asked.

"To help," the woman laughed, "you think you know what your doing but you really don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lyanna folded her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes at the Targaryen in front of her. 

The woman walked over to her, smirking the same way Rhaegar used to smirk at her,   
"I must tell you something."

"What?" Lyanna snapped.

"You don't like pineapple," she said.

Anger was building in her wolf blood,   
"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just listen!" The dragon snapped, "you don't like pineapple! If someone gives you something pineapple, do not touch it!"

"Pineapple?" Lyanna questioned, "I haven't seen you in months and now you tell me to not have stupid pineapple."

"I do have a life of my own," Rhaenarys laughed, "yes, I am helping you survive your time in Kings Landing but that will end, your Stag will be arriving soon."

"I don't want to go," Lyanna whispered, playing with her necklace.

"Well make the most of your dinner tonight."  
_______________________________________

Ser Arthur held the door for Lyanna when they arrived outside Princess Elia's chamber,  
"Don't be worried," he said, "you will be okay."

Kissing Lyanna on her forehead, he said his goodbyes before closing the door behind her. 

Elia's room was beautiful room compared to hers, her silks were colours of red, orange and champagne. Lyanna could see Elia outside on her balcony,  
"Come out my lady," she spoke.

Lyanna followed the commands of her future Queen, walking with her head down watching where she stepped. The Princess had a view of the beautiful gardens followed by the ocean out in the open. 

"Beautiful," Lyanna whispered.

"It will be Rhaenys room when the time comes," Elia said, sitting at the time with her head in her hand, "please sit."

Sitting at the table, Lyanna could see the plates of meats, fresh fruit, cheese and cakes; looking around the table, she noticed the jugs of water, a bottle of Dornish wine and a jug of... Pineapple juice.

"Would you like a drink?" Elia said, starting to stand.

"Oh let me," Lyanna jumped, taking the Princess by surprise. 

"I'm only pregnant, Lyanna," she laughed, "would you like some wine? Or maybe pineapple juice?"

"No..." Lyanna stuttered, "sorry, I mean. I don't like pineapple, some wine would be nice."

"Very well," Elia smiled, pouring Lyanna's glass, "water will do me some good."

Lyanna watched as the Princess drank from her glass of water, taking a large drink of her wine, she listened to the Princess,   
"I was to apologise Lyanna."

"Your Grace?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"I was very cruel to you when you arrived here a few moons ago," Elia said, "I understand that my husband is maybe the most attractive person in the kingdom, and my jealously got the better of me. I started to blame you, thinking that you had some plan in a romance. My husband explained to me over and over many times, and I never believed him; but it wasn't until I was discussing some matters with my newest last in waiting that I realised I was wrong."

"Lady Lannister?" Lyanna asked.

"She informed me that she planned to hold a lunch next week in honour of the little babe growing inside me, I told her a list of people I wanted to invite. Yes, I wasn't planning to invite you, but she noticed this and agreed to not invite you. Then she started to complain to me about how her father had asked for her to marry Prince Rhaegar and that if anyone should marry him it should be her and not you. I believe she then realised that she had, in fact, confessed this to the Prince's wife."

"Your Grace," Lyanna said, putting the glass of wine down, "I'm sorry. I am ever so sorry. I never ever wanted or planned for Harrenhal to happen, I didn't no what was happening and then it was announced that I would a Lady in Waiting..."

"Hush now," Elia said, "I had Rhaella tell me to be careful of Lady Lannister, and now I wished I didn't agree to this lunch."

"I'm sure she wouldn't plan anything hasty, Your Grace," Lyanna smiled, "it's a lunch for the unborn Prince."

"Yes," Elia smiled in return, "yet I don't want her to get her grip into my husband."

"I don't think she would have the nerve in your own home, Your Grace," Lyanna said, "But I promise you, I promise you I will never ever damage or hurt your marriage. I promise you that no matter what, I won't speak to the Prince, I won't even interfere with little Rhaenys..."

"No you can't promise that Lyanna," Elia said, "she asks for you all the time. I have been thinking, and I believe that she spends too much time with that Septa that Rhaegar got her. Could I ask you to spend some time with her instead?"

Her stomach started to relax with excitement, little Rhaenys. How Lyanna had missed the Princess,   
"I would like that Your Grace," she smiled.

Elia reached over taking her hand smiling,  
"I know Rhaenys will love it. Why don't you take her tomorrow morning? I'll speak with Rhaella, and can you do a favour?" 

"Anything Your Grace," Lyanna smiled.

"Please come to the lunch, I don't think I could survive with lady Lannister beside me."


	21. Reunion for All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback! You have all helped me get this story back into motion.  
> Enjoy this chapter, there will be more exciting events soon ;)

A morning walk always put Rhaegar's mind at ease, a walk through the gardens to see the sunrise. The best view was from his own chamber, not Elia's; though he wasn't interested in that. He had to find his little dragon before her mother did,  
"What was she playing at?" He asked himself as he walked up and down the path of the garden. 

He knew the Septa would be in her nursery before Elia would,  
"Rhaenys, my little dragon," he would call her.  
It wasn't long before he made his way to the nursery, he needed his daughter to be alone to have words with her. 

Approaching the corridor of the nursery, Rhaegar noticed one member of the Kingsguard outside his dragons door,  
"Ser Jaime?" 

"Your Grace," the Lannister boy said. 

"And why are you outside my daughter's chambers?" Rhaegar asked, folding his arms in confusion.

"She has a guest," Jaime smirked.

Rhaeger remembered when Jaime because a member of the Kingsguard in Harrenhal, he was given the role of being a guardian for... Lyanna?  
No she can't be in here, he thought before making his way pass Jaime and into the nursery. 

Yet when he closed the door behind him, there was no one there,  
"Seven hells, why do you have to be here Lyanna!" He muttered, looking around for Rhaenys.

Her bed was empty, however there was a light noise of laughter coming from the open balcony door,  
"Did papa send you here?" A sweet innocent voice asked.

"No," the woman said, "your mama has asked for your septa to come back another day, so you will spend time with me."

Elia sent her? Rhaeger questioned to himself, but the last time the women spoke with each other was when they arrived from Harrenhal.

The Prince stepped out into the balcony, only to see the sunlight glittering off the she wolf who was sitting on the ground.  
Dressed in a light red dress, her hair looked darker than ever against her Snow White skin. She looks like a dragon's wife, he thought; her smile grew at each word Rhaenys let out as she danced around the balcony with her little kitten. 

He had tried to avoid her for many moons, he had tried to push his feelings for her out of the way. Yet Prince Rhaegar couldn't picture the moment she would be leaving to Storm's End, and it would be sooner than they both had thought. 

"Papa!" Rhaenys shouted, hiding her face with the kitten in her hands. 

Lyanna stood from the ground, patting down any dirt from her dress,  
"Your Grace," she said, lowering her head.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at the beautiful wolf before him.

Raising her head, Lyanna caught his attention,  
"Princess Elia sent me..."

"Well she didn't pass it by me!" Rhaegar said, turning to his daughter, "say goodbye Rhaenys."

"No," she cried; letting her kitten go, she ran to Lyannas dress to hide her face.

"Rhaenys!" Her father shouted.

"Stop it," Lyanna muttered, "your frightening her!"

"She doesn't need you..." The words were out before he knew it. 

Lyanna turned to the little girl at her leg,  
"I have to go now," she said, rubbing Rhaenys back.

"Let her stay papa," Rhaenys cried, "I'm sorry, let her stay please!"

"Why are you sorry?" Lyanna whispered, giving her a light kiss to her forehead.

"That's why I'm here," Rhaeger explained, "and it's why you are here and not the septa."

"Go on," Lyanna said, taking Rhaenys by the hand as she walked into the nursery.

"A little dragon found a knife?" Rhaegar questioned, looking at the tears running down Rhaenys face,  
"A little dragon wasn't happy with her septa, and cut her hand."

"Cut her hand?" Lyanna laughed.

"It's not a funny matter, Lady Stark," he said, "my daughter stabbed a knife through her septa's hand."

"Well there is a difference between a cut and a stab, Your Grace," Lyanna muttered, turning to Rhaenys, "right okay, how about we go a walk through the rose gardens? Maybe go down to the ocean front?"

"She isn't going," Rhaegar folded his arms at the wolf defending his young babe, "if she is going anywhere, she will go to her mothers chamber."

"Then I will see to it she is going there, away from you," Lyanna said, regretting each word. 

Rhaegar watched her as he made his way to the chamber door,  
"Ser Jaime, escort my daughter to her mother please."

"Lyanna," Rhaenys cried, when Jaime took her hand.

"I'll come over after," Lyanna said, as Rhaegar shut the door. 

"Your not going near her again," he said, facing the door. 

"What?" Lyanna demanded, "your wife, Princess Elia, instructed me to look after your daughter today."

"Well you won't be," he made his way over to his she wolf, he wish she could be his. He wanted to hold her face in his hand, he wanted to undo her dress while she kissed him; but none of that would ever happen.

"You can't stop me from seeing her," Lyanna said, as he placed his nose close against hers.

"Yes I can," he said, taking in her sweet scent of roses. Temptation wanted him to grab her, did she want him like she did in Winterfell?

"Don't," she said, holding his arms down, "I promised your wife, that no matter what, I would never affect your marriage with her or ever be with you again. I'm sorry, but I will never kiss your lips again and I will never get the chance for us to be joined in bed."

Rhaegar closed his eyes as he placed his forehead against hers,  
"Why?" He whispered.

"If I were to marry Robert, I would be Elia and Robert would be you, and the whore in the brothel would be me if I agreed to being your mistress," she explained, "I can't Rhaegar, I know how she would feel and I won't make her feel like that again. I'm sorry."

A light breeze blew against his skin as he heard the she wolf leave the room, leaving him to his thoughts of her.  
______________________________________

A woman woke beside her wolf lover for the first time in a while, Ashara Dayne hadn't seen him for many moons and each day she had wished for him again and again. The only problem was, she didn't care how far she pushed herself.

The previous night she found herself alone in her own chambers, reading some book she had found in the library. She was taken by surprise when a loud knock came from the door,  
"Who could this be?" She whispered.

Upon opening the door, her stomach tighten, she could feel her glass of wine repeating on her,  
"Brandon Stark," she smiled.

"Ashara Dayne," the wolf smiled at her, making his way into her chambers, "nice place you got here."

"Thank you," she said, closing the door behind the wolf, "care for some wine?" 

Walking over to her balcony, Ashara could hear his light muttering,  
"I had some this morning, but one can never have enough."

A smile grew on her mouth as she pulled back her hair behind her ear, turning to look at the Stark. She knew she would regret him being here later, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Why are you here?" She asked, handing him the glass of Dornish wine. Ashara took a step back from the Stark; she wouldn't admit her feelings for him, though what was the point? He was to marry Lady Tully, while she could marry who she wanted if the Gods allowed it. 

"I came to see you," Brandon sniggered, "I knew you would be alone, and I would have been alone. So why not have us both together... Alone?"

"We are alone my lord," she whispered, watching Brandon walking in front of her. The Stark was taller than her, creaking her head back to met his grey eyes, he pushed his soft lips against hers.

It wasn't Ashara's plan; she hadn't expected Brandon to come knocking to pleasure her, yet he had. It didn't take Brandon long to lift his lady friend and carry her onto her chamber bed. 

The kisses against her neck made her skin shiver, she wanted more but knew it was wrong. Rubbing her hand through his long black hair, Brandon moved his hand to cup her breast while he moved the other hand to her soft spot. 

Light moans escaped her lips as she imagined his manhood inside her, her hand started to tighten in his hair as he squeezed her nipple between his teeth.  
Her moans began to get louder, pulling his head up she looked into his grey eyes,  
"Please," she begged, "I want more."

As he started to take off his breeches, Ashara couldn't resist but help him with the rest. She pulled his top, while he tried to undo the back of her dress,  
"It's been too long," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave me this long again," Ashara laughed, "it's been torture!"

She fell back onto her soft bed, while Brandon lay himself on top of her; bracing herself, Ashara nodded for him to place himself inside her. She let out a light noise beside Brandon's ear,  
"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she whispered, "keep going."

As her stomach filled with regret, Ashara Dayne knew what she wanted. She wanted Brandon Stark for herself and couldn't care if the Realm found out; that was before the rumours of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna. 

The last thing she wanted was to be treated like Lyanna; but if you loved someone that much, you would do whatever you could to be with them, even if that meant the Realm turning against you.  
______________________________________

"How can anyone deal with someone like him!" Lyanna said out loud in her chamber.  
Pacing up and down the room, she thought of how her morning was ruined by the Prince of Dragonstone. 

Lyanna liked to be alone most days, after leaving Rhaenys nursery she walked back to her own chambers. Sitting out in her balcony, Lyanna poured her second glass of wine,  
"Damn that Dragon," she said, "where is the Stag when you need him!"

Even though she wished for Robert to be with her, she knew it was the wine talking. The last thing Lyanna wanted was to be shipped off to Storm's End, especially after the fall out with Rhaegar. 

"I will never go near him again," she muttered, "do you hear me Rhaenarys? Whatever your plan is, I won't be part of it."

The thought made her feel nervous, the imagine of holding a little silver haired babe was being pushed out of her head. She would never see her little girl take her first steps, she would never hear her daughter call after her,  
"No children will come from this womb."

A bang at the chamber door knocked her back to reality; chocking on her wine, Lyanna tried to walk to the door without falling over. 

Opening the door, she came eye to eye with her own nightmare,  
"Lady Lyanna," the man greeted, taking her hand for a small peck.

Widening her eyes, Lyanna took a large breathe,  
"Lord Baratheon."


	22. For The Love of A Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a longer chapter, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Also please be aware, this chapter might upset some people; I am sorry for this and don't want to give away any information here! 
> 
> However, please enjoy the chapter.

Why did I have to open my big mouth, Lyanna thought. Moments ago she had wishes for Robert to appear to get revenge on how Rhaegar treated her, but she didn't expect it to happen!

"How have you been my love?" He said as he started to take a drink from her table.

"I have been good, my Lord," she smiled, "what brings you here?"

"I have some matters to deal with before our wedding," he explained, "I need to put the matters of Harrenhal behind me, and to do that I must speak with that Mad King and the Mad Prince."

Her wolf's blood started to boil, cruel words of Rhaegar made her want to smack Roberts face against the glass he was holding. 

"Yes, my Lord," Lyanna whispered through her teeth.

"Shall we go a walk through the gardens?" He proposed.

Making their way through the castle, it wasn't long until the heat of the sun touched Lyanna's skin. Memories of Winterfell arrived in her head, meeting Rhaeger at the Godswoods was the highlight of his visit.  
"It shall not be long until the wedding," Robert interrupted her thoughts.

"Ahh," Lyanna stuttered, "y...yes, I look forward to seeing father again."

Robert stopped his feet before turning to her,  
"I thought you would be more excited to be marrying me..."

His hand tightened on hers, Lyanna could feel the pain in her hand heating up and yet she knew not to say a word to the man she would spend her life with.

"Of course I am excited for our wedding," Lyanna lied, "I just haven't seen father since I lived in Winterfell, and it will be the last time I see him."

"Aye," Robert laughed, "I'll take care of you."

Lyanna listened to the sound of a child laughing, she moved her head to see the little Princess playing in the gardens. 

"Why is she alone?" Lyanna whispered.

"Dragonspawn," Robert grunted in her ear, "I will never forgive the Targaryens for Harrenhal."

"Oh Robert," Lyanna muttered, "she is just a little babe, she had nothing to do with it."

"Don't call me by my name, Lady Stark," Robert tugged at her, "I am your Lord, and will be your Lord husband."

"Sorry, my Lord," she smiled, trying to ignore the feeling of a dagger through her chest at his words.

"That bloody dragon," he continued.

Lyanna turned around to see Prince Rhaegar lift his only child up into his arms,  
"I told you not to run off," the prince laughed.

"Oh papa," Rhaenys shouted in joy, pointing at Lyanna, "Lyanna! Lyanna!" 

"Let us leave," Robert said, pulling her with him.

"No," Lyanna broke from his grip, "Princess Elia has left me in charge of her, I'm staying."

"You will regret this," Robert assured her, trying to grab her hand before the Prince saw them.

"Are you okay, Lady Stark?" The spoke male voice asked from behind her.

"Yes," Lyanna gasped, "Lord Baratheon was just on his way. I explained that the Septa has been dismissed for the next few days and that Princess Elia has requested that I supervise Princess Rhaenys."

Lord Baratheon ignored her words, leaving her in the middle of the garden with her dragon Prince. A sense of relief filled her, making her at ease.

"Why is he here?" Lyanna asked as she turned to see the Prince.

"Harrenhal," Rhaegar smirked, "you have met your brother already?"

"Yes," Lyanna smiled, "it was nice to see him."

"I hear that you are to attend the Lunch with Elia?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," Lyanna agreed, "when Robert leaves, am I to go with him?"

"That I don't no," the small smile on his face faded away as he spoke, "Elia wanted to me to tell you the lunch has been moved forward, tomorrow at midday."

"Thank you," Lyanna whispered, letting out a small smile at the dragon.  
____________________________________

Rhaegar didn't want to attend the meeting with some of the other Lords of the Realm, however it was something he couldn't avoid. Did he regret crowing Lyanna? Not in a million years, he needed her to know that he was fascinated with her. 

The one piece of news that broke him was Elia announcing her pregnancy at Harrenhal, he needed his heir and was convinced that she couldn't bare a living child again, but she proved him wrong. It was too late by that time, his heart had already been stolen by Lyanna and he would do anything to make her stay in King's Landing.

"This must be talked about now!" Robert Baratheon demanded, taking Rhaeger out of thoughts.

"Continue, Lord Baratheon," Rhaegar said, sitting in his fathers chair in the room for the small council. Along with him he had Jon Connington and Sir Arthur Dayne, while before him sat Brandon Stark, Robert Baratheon, Tywin Lannister and Varys.

"Does this need to be talked about, Lord Baratheon?" The master of whispers asked.

"She is to be my wife!" He growled, "not his!"

"And Prince Rhaegar has a wife, Princess Elia," Varys replied, "I think this is getting out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Robert questioned.

"She will be your wife," Brandon interrupted, "but I'm telling you, don't you dare treat her the way you did at Harrenhal!"

"Explain!" Rhaegar demanded, making the group of men quit their complaining.

"Why don't we come to an agreement?" Tywin offered, "why doesn't Lady Stark leave with Lord Baratheon?"

Rhaegar sat with his hands trembling, he knew the Stag would agree to it. 

"I like that a lot!" Baratheon grunted, "where is she?"

"She is supervising the Princess Rhaenys," Rhaegar explained.

"Get her to pack her bags, I leave tomorrow," he said.

"Lyanna has an important meeting with the Queen tomorrow at midday," Rhaegar explained, "so if you wish to take her against her will, talk to the Queen or better yet, talk to the King."

Anger raced through his veins, forcing him to leave the room ignoring the shouts of a mad man known as Robert Baratheon. 

He made his way to his chamber, noticing Jon Connington behind him,  
"Go away Jon, I need a moment."

Slamming the door, he walked to his bed sitting himself down and imagining his days at Winterfell; a shadow passed by him, making him panic in fear,  
"Oh it's you," he said.

"Yes, it is me," Rhaenarys laughed, "why the sad face?"

"Lyanna leaves tomorrow," he whispered, "I'm so stupid thinking I could win her before..."

"Before she leaves?" The woman laughed; she walked around the room dressed in a light pink dress, her silver hair looked silky smooth against her pale skin.

"Yes," he muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well she has lunch tomorrow with grandma," she said, making Rhaegar look at her. 

"You really think I'll win her," he laughed. 

"I know more than I should," a smile appeared on her face, "you will get your answers tomorrow..."  
___________________________________

Lyanna didn't sleep a lot that night, she was panicking about the lunch but became even more worried when she realised Cersei Lannister would be there. 

Queen Rhaella had organised for Lyanna to have her own hand maiden that morning to help her get dressed. The hand maiden presented her with a long silky dress, colours of purple and pink,  
"where did you find this?" She asked. 

"The Queen had it made for you," the young woman said, taking Lyanna by surprise. She helped the she wolf get washed and dressed her for the special occasion. 

"You are nervous my lady?" The woman asked. 

"Yes, I am," Lyanna smiled.

"Don't be, it is for the little babe," the woman smiled. Even though it was for the little Prince or Princess, Lyanna still sometimes wished it was her carrying the Prince's child.

Lyanna made her way to Queen Rhaella's chamber with Ser Jaime by her side,  
"Hello Ser Jaime," she said. 

"Lady Stark," he muttered, "please forgive me, but did I see you the other day?"

Horror filled her body,  
"Ser Jaime?"

"Down one of the alleys in the gardens?" He raised his eye brow at her.

"Sorry Jaime," she said, "I saw nothing."

Lyanna was happy to see a familiar looking Princess outside the Queens chambers,  
"Gods I am happy your here," Elia laughed, "Cersei is here already, come sit with me."

Elia took Lyanna by her hand into the chamber, and walked her to the seats out on the balcony,  
"There is she," Rhaella called, "Lyanna, I am so happy to see you my dear." 

Taking her by surprise, Rhaella gave her a tight hug making her feel warm and at home again. It was long ago that she had a mothers love, and now it might have been the last.

"Let us all sit," Rhaella said.

Lyanna sat down beside Princess Elia, while the Queen sat on the other side of the Princess,  
"Where is Ashara?" Elia questioned looking around the room, only for the Dornish woman to arrive in sitting beside Lyanna.

"Are you okay?" Lyanna asked her. 

"Yes," Ashara said, covering her mouth, "I just haven't been well this morning, and the smell of this food is making me worse."

"Oh dear," Lyanna said, moving her plate from Ashara's view. 

Cersei Lannister appeared, standing in front of Princess Elia,  
"Thank you all for coming," she spoke, clapping her hands, "we are here for a very special lunch to celebrate the little Prince that our Princess Elia will birth within the next few months. Please, bring in the drinks and food."

Plates of meats, cheeses, fruit and fresh vegetables appeared in the table,  
"Thank you Lady Lannister," Elia said, before taking a drink of her water. 

Hand maidens appeared with glasses of water and fruit for the party, Lyanna watched as the glass of water put in front of her as well as a large glass of fruit juice. 

"What juice is this?" Lyanna asked, looking over to the lioness. 

"I heard of your favourite juice, pineapple!" She said, "please enjoy, Lady Stark."

Pineapple... Lyanna remembered a few days ago in her chambers with Rhaenarys,  
'You don't like pineapple!'

"But I don't like pineapple," Lyanna explained at the table. 

"But I do!" Princess Elia exclaimed, taking the glass from Lyanna, "well it is my party, I'll take that!"

"No Princess," Cersei shouted, trying to climb across the table, "it's not for you!" 

It was too late, Princess Elia had drunk the large glass. She turned to look at her guests,  
"Are you okay Cersei?" 

Within seconds, Lyanna noticed the Princess becoming unstable and falling from her seat, she grabbed the Princess noticing that Elia was unconscious in her arms,  
"Elia," she called, shaking her. 

"What did you do Cersei Lannister!" Rhaella questioned, standing from her seat, "Ashara, get the Kingsguard and Rhaegar, now!"

Lyanna kept hold of the Princess, calling out her name, but there was no reply. She could hear the Prince's voice in the background, and a hand on her back,  
"Let her go, Lyanna," he said to her, "I've got her." 

Lyanna stood, watching her dragon carry his wife off to find the Maester to save her,  
"Cersei Lannister," Rhaella howled, "Guards! Take this woman into the dungeons! You had something to do with this, and I will find out why!"

"No!" The lioness screamed, "get off me guards! Get off me!"

Lyanna looked on as she saw Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur carry her out of the room, she turned her head to the Queen,  
"My sweet girl!" Rhaella cried, "you are safe."  
___________________________________

Rhaegar stayed at his wife's side until she woke, his thoughts kept changing from Elia to the babe in her womb,  
"Please let them be safe!"

"Your Grace," the maester said, "I have to perform an emergency birth to save the child."

"I wish to stay," he replied. 

He covered his face into Elia's hair as his child was born, the sharp cries made him realise the babe was safe and well,  
"Your Grace," the maester said, "here is your son."

Rhaegar turned to see the little silver haired babe in the maester's arms; taking him, he looked at his own reflection, smiling while letting his tears roll down his face. 

"Your Grace, I need to sow her," the maester explained. 

"Do it," Rhaegar commanded; he turned his attention to his newest babe.

"My Aegon," he said to the sleeping babe, "thank that Gods you are safe!"

"Is he okay?" The light female voice asked. 

Rhaegar looked to see his wife trying to see her newest child,  
"He is here," Rhaegar said, placing him in his mothers arms. 

Her cries filled the room as she rubs her babes skin,  
"Rhaegar?" She cries.

"Yes?" He asks, resting his head in her side. 

"I need you to listen to me," she began, "I don't have much time..."

"No Elia," he said, holding back his tears, "you will be fine, the maester will fix you."

"Stop and listen," she said, "Rhaegar, I can feel death taking over, I can feel my soul being cut from my body... You can't let her leave."

"Elia..."

"You can't let Lyanna leave," she said, "I know you love her, and I know she loves you. She loves our daughter and would do anything to protect her, so please don't let her leave. Keep her Rhaegar..."

"She is leaving to be Lady Baratheon before nightfall," Rhaegar whispers, rubbing his sons soft skin as he starts to awaken.

"No Rhaegar, you have to stop her," Elia cries, "our children need a mother."

His blood ran cold at her words, he lifted his head to look at his dying wife,  
"You don't no what your saying,"

"I do!" She said, "your just not listening. Rhaegar, marry her, marry the woman you love! Make her our children's mother, especially this new born heir. Marry her for me, for our children. She promised me that she won't go near you again, Rhaegar you have to convince her, make her stay for Rhaenys."

Before he could reply to his Dornish wife, she breathed her last breath leaving him alone with his son in a room that smelt of blood.


	23. A Trial of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and trial isn't as long as I had hoped, but there will be a bigger one with an unexpected ending.  
> Please enjoy the update :)

Days turned into weeks as King's Landing recovered from the lost of their Princess, Queen Rhaella planned to organise a burial until a raven from Dorne arrived. She knew the Dornish would want their Princess back but Elia married a Targaryen. 

"Rhaegar," she whispered at her oldest son.

No reply came from him, he was more concerned at the little Prince in the crib while Rhaenys was being pestered by Viserys. 

"Viserys, can we go play outside?" She said, trying to avoid her new born sibling, "papa, let us go to Lyanna!"

"Hush now!" Rhaella scolded the children. 

Rhaegar turned to look at his mother,  
"Get Ser Jaime to take them to Lyanna," he whispered, "she will be leaving soon."

"Not until this trial is over Rhaegar, she won't be going!" Rhaella said, taking Viserys and Rhaenys in each hand, "come children."

Opening the door, Rhaella nodded to the Lannister knight,  
"Take these two to Lady Lyanna," she said, "I can't think with them in my ear all day."

"Of course, Your Grace," Jaime smiled, "there is one matter, the King has called you to his chamber."

No... She though, no. Since the moment her brother-husband had arrived from Winterfell, he was a changed man; he was always so gentle with her, there were rumours of his infidelity but he always reassured her it wasn't true. 

Rhaella remembered the night she visited his chambers when he had returned from Lord Stark, and how he attacked her. She thought it would fade, but with each visit it got worse... 

First it was a slap to her white face, then the bruises started to get visible making her panic when Viserys questioned the marks. 

Rhaella watched as Ser Jaime walked off with her son and granddaughter,  
"Mother?" A voice spoke from her chambers.

"Yes Rhaegar?" Rhaella closed the door behind her as she walked over to his side.

"What do I do?" 

The question took her bad, what did he not understand? Rhaegar was usually the one who told Rhaella what to do, but that was years ago.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm lost," he said, rocking the crib, "I don't no. I have lost Elia... My children's mother... And now Lyanna..."

"Lyanna will not be going anywhere!" Rhaella snapped, taking her sons hand, "we will get justice for Elia, I know that Lannister girl had something to do with it! It was Lyanna's drink..."

"Wait... What?" He said, turning to see his mother.

"It was Lyanna's drink, She asked Cersei what the drink was and the Lannister said it was pineapple. Elia explained that Lyanna didn't like the drink, and she took it to drink."

"Lyanna would have died..." Rhaegar breathed, "when is the trial?"

"This afternoon," she said, "but I need to see your father first."  
_________________________________

"Where have you been!" 

Rhaella could hear the anger in this voice as she entered Aerys chamber,  
"I requested you an hour ago!"

"I was seeing to the children..."

"I don't care!" He grunted, leaving his desk and rushing to her. 

Taking her hair in his hand, he started to pull her to the floor,  
"Aerys stop!" 

"You will obey me," he screamed, "I have foreseen all!"

"Your mad!" Rhaella shouted, losing his grip,  
"What is it with you?"

"When the Blood Moon rises in the sky, all of the undead will rise. When the Ice sits on the Throne, the Sun cries. The dead will take the Silver born, letting Ice be with Fire!"

"What the hell do you talk of!" Rhaella questioned.

"She told me this!" He said, "that Targaryen woman who follows us everywhere! She told me them exact words once I left Winterfell, what is it! What does she mean or want me to know by these words!"

"I don't no!" Rhaella explained, "I wasn't with you, you left! So I came after you when..."

"When what?!" Aerys screamed.

"When she told me you needed me, so I left! I ordered the Kingsguard to come with me, Princess Elia brought Rhaenys..." 

"That child is too Dornish for here," he interrupted, turning his back on Rhaella.

"She is your grandchild," Rhaella's said, "you will not send her away!"

"What proof do we have?" He laughed, "she was caught with him, and still you let that man walk this castle! That's when I realised, I am the King and I rule, not you sister."

"Don't you dare do anything stupid," she said, "if you do anything, we will have to explain this to our son and he will want to know why we kept it a secret from him!"

"Because Rhaenarys told us to? I'm sure he will believe that, I saw her in Winterfell so why did she come?"

"Wait... When did you see her? After I arrived?"

"Before," he smiled.

"I don't understand..."

"This can all wait until after the trial, yes?" He laughed, "good, we have unfinished business sister."

Rhaella knew what was happening, she could have tried to scream for a member of the Kingsguard but what was the point? It didn't matter if her husband touched her, they wouldn't do anything.  
____________________________________

The trial had already started once Rhaegar entered the Great Hall, Kings Aerys sat on the Iron Throne as Queen Rhaella sat beside him. 

Sitting on his seat beside his father, he looked on at the unclean Lannister on trial.

"What do you claim?" Aerys asked.

"Not guilty," she whispered, "I didn't do anything."

"Did you or did you not try to stop Princess Elia from taking the drink?" Rhaella interrupted.

"Y...yes," Cersei said innocently, "only because pineapples are a dangerous fruit in any pregnancy... So I had been told by a hand maiden." 

Rhaegar sat with his fist on the chair, his thought drifted to the woman looking after his daughter, it could have been her he thought.

"Who organised this lunch?" Aerys questioned.

"I did," Cersei said, "but I didn't decide what food or drinks to provide." 

"And who made the food?"

"I don't no who she was," she said, "a hand maiden of Elia?"

Rhaegar turned to see Lord Tywin enter the Great Hall,  
"Your Grace, I am afraid that you have the wrong person..."

"Of course you would say that," Aerys laughed, "this woman knew what was in the drink and tried to stop the Princess from taking it." 

"I said I didn't no there was poison!" Cersei cried, "father!"

"Hush," Tywin said, "Your Grace, I have found the hand maiden."

His blood left his face at Tywins words, was it truly the hand maiden who Rhaegar thought was innocent? 

It would have made sense, she was the one to make the food and drinks, placing the poison in front of the she wolf. A light smile appeared on Rhaegar's face, a sense of pity for Cersei came over him. 

"We will leave continue this trial another day," Aerys stated, "the next trial will be the hand maiden. Until then, she will be placed into the dungeons along side Cersei Lannister..."

"She does appear to be innocent," Rhaegar interrupted, "let her roam the Castle until the trial, once the trial is over she may leave for Castlery Rock."

He noticed the smile on the lionesses face, and the shine of them emerald eyes. Even though she was dressed in rag, there was some beauty there.

What was he to do? He remembered Elia's final pled for him to marry Lyanna, but what if she wanted to leave for Storm's End? Would Cersei Lannister be fit to be Queen?


	24. Children and Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time. More will follow :)   
> Enjoy.

A good morning read along with some honey tea was what made Lyanna feel safe. Since the death of Princess Elia, Lyanna had cut all contact with court and almost the Queen herself. 

"It should have been me," she said to Rhaella, outside the birthing room.

"Hush now," the Queen said, holding the winter rose, "it shouldn't have been anyone."

From being Rhaella's Lady in Waiting, Lyanna had the hardest job of all. Watching the children. 

She loved little Rhaenys and Viserys was coming to good terms with her. Lyanna never had a good chance to meet Rhaegar's brother, but all the same, Viserys call her his sister. 

It was the morning of Prince Aegon's birth that he was placed in Lyanna's arms; Rhaella had to attend some matters with Aerys while Rhaegar had to go to his small council. Lyanna was left to look after the young dragons, yet as she looked at the little Prince in her arms she saw no Dornish in him.

Aegon was the image of his father, silver hair stuck up in the air while bright violet eyes looked back at her,   
"Hello," she whispered. The only reply she received was a light giggle from the babe, making her smile widen. 

The memories of the boy's sister came to Lyanna's head, turning her head she could see Rhaenys standing in the corner of chamber,   
"Rhaenys?" Lyanna called.

"Go away," the little girl cried. 

"Come here," Lyanna called, "please." 

Rhaenys turned to look at her, trying to hide her face and not look at the babe in Lyanna's arms she stood her ground,   
"No until he goes away," she pointed at Aegon.

"Rhaenys, he is your little brother," Lyanna said, raising her eye brow in despair. She stood from her seat and placed the small babe into his crib before walking to the little princess.

"Are you happy now?" Lyanna asked, taking Rhaenys hand in hers.

"Yes," she said, while the tears rolled down her face, "he killed mama."

Lyanna sighed at her, walking out onto the balcony while Viserys played with his own toys,   
"You do know Aegon is just a baby?" 

"Yes," Rhaenys whispered.

"And you were a baby once," Lyanna smiled, "you know I have a baby brother?"

"A baby brother?" Rhaenys laughed, "I never saw him at your home!"

"That's because he has grown up," Lyanna said, sitting down on the ground with the Princess, "when he was born, my mother died."

"Did he kill her?" Rhaenys whispered.

"No," she said, "no baby kills their mother. I was little like you princess, I didn't want to be near him; but then I remembered, I had a mother, and he was now born into a world where he didn't have one. So I became his mother, I played with him, I helped to feed him, I helped to clean him and I began to teach him the way of living."

Lyanna notices how the Rhaenys face changed from hard to soft as she turned to look at the crib,   
"Do you think I could..."

Rhaenys turned back to Lyanna, taking her by surprise,  
"You be his mother," she laughed.

"Oh no Princess," Lyanna giggled, "I can't become his mother."

"And why not?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips at the she-wolf, "papa will be his papa, and you be his mama?"

"Oh Rhaenys..." Lyanna whispered; yet before she could continue her words, someone else spoke for her.

"Why yes," he said, "why can you become their mother?"

Lyanna met with his violet eyes, knowing she shouldn't be planing with fire. Her duties should come first, though her heart ached for Rhaegar each day; and now it seemed like he was proposing a plot. 

"Not here," she said, standing from the ground, "not with the children here."

"I need to talk with you," Rhaegar explained, "I will have Ser Arthur take them to the Queen."

"No," Lyanna grunted, "the Queen sent them to me, so they will stay."

Rhaegar's eyes narrowed at her as he folded his arms across his dragon armour,   
"Fine," he said, "we stay on the balcony, Ser Arthur will watch them in your chamber."

"What?" She questioned, "don't..."

The touch of a small soft hand made her stop talking, noticing the smile on Rhaenys face as she pulled Lyanna's hand towards Rhaegar's. 

"I will play with Viserys and Aegon," the Princess explained.

Walking to her father, he waved for him to place his ear at her mouth,   
"I wanted to be his mother, but I need a mother papa, Lyanna is my mother now."

Lyanna sighed, closing her eyes as she heard the small foot steps leave the couple alone. 

Silence filled the air as Lyanna turned to look out at the ocean, sitting down on one of the soft seats, she began to pour a small glass of the rich Dornish wine she had left,   
"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I am here," he began, "because of Elia."

"Elia?" Lyanna questioned, turning to see Rhaegar looking over the balcony with her. Standing up, Lyanna made her way to his side like she had always wanted.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"Before," Rhaegar stammered, "before she died, she made me promise that I..."

"Go on," Lyanna said, tightening her grip on his arm.

"I can't," he explained, "you are to marry Lord Baratheon, and I would gladly have you for me instead, but I know Lyanna Stark."

Lyanna watched as Rhaegar lifted his head to her view, looking into his deep violet eyes,  
"What do you know? That I would give myself to you right now? I made a promise to your wife that I would never marry you or have anything to do with you again. Yet it is hard, how can I stop myself from wishing you were mine and I was yours."

"Then let it happen," he said, moving his hand to the side of her face, pressing his lips hard against her forehead, "do you remember the day you went missing in Winterfell?"

"Oh please don't remind me," she laughed.

"It was that day, the moment I grabbed you, to save you, that I knew I couldn't let you go again," Rhaegar said, making her stomach ache. 

"Yet you left without me," Lyanna grunted, "why did you all come to Winterfell? I know I was supposed to have been your wife, if my father hadn't rejected the proposal when I was a child."

"My father was planning to make another proposal," he admitted, "he believed that Elia couldn't produce an heir for our family, but when she arrived in Winterfell..."

"Little Aegon was already there," she sighed, turning around to see Rhaenys trying to reach into his crib. 

"I assume that Lady Cersei had her trial?" She asked.

"It will continue in several days," he explained; Lyanna turned to him, eyes of fire burning through his armour.

"What?" She grunted, "your joking right?"

"No," he said, "a servant girl admitted that she done the poison."

"You can't be serious Rhaegar?" She growled, her wolf blood boiling up, "you are letting the woman who murdered your wife, who nearly murdered your son, walk freely around this castle!"

"Calm down Lya..."

"No!" She screamed, "I will not be calm until she is exiled or else out of the capital away from your children! What have you been thinking?"

"I don't no," he whispered; making her feel uncomfortable, "you marrying me."

"Oh stop this!" She said, "you know I want to but I..."

"Lyanna, Robert Baratheon is leaving in the morning and he has declared that you are to leave with him," he said.

Her wolf blood ran cold, making her anger fade away,  
"What?" She muttered, "no... But, I can't..."

She turned to look into her chamber, seeing Arthur holding Aegon while Rhaenys kissed his head,   
"I can't leave them, no you can't let me go!"

"I have no say!" He explained, "I might be the Prince, but you are to marry him, and Tywin Lannister made the suggestion for you to go with him..."

"So that his perfect murdering daughter can get her hands on you?" Lyanna questioned. 

It made sense, why else would Tywin want her gone or maybe it was Cersei who had this planned all along. 

Falling to the ground, she couldn't keep the tears back, her sobs were getting louder the moment Rhaegar kneeled down to her level and held her against his chest,  
"Hush Lyanna," he whispered.

"I can't go," she cried, "how can I stay?"

Her breathing was getting out of control, the coughing fits where happening; she hadn't had one since she was a child, and it panicked her more.

"Lyanna," he said, lifting her head to his, "I will sort this. I lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again. You have to believe me when I tell you what Elia said, my children need a mother and I want you to be their mother."


	25. The Dragon and the She-Wolf

"Ask me again tonight," she had said, making his knees feel weak. What did she mean? Rhaegar thought, she would be gone in the morning and yet she still wanted him to wait until later that day. 

It had annoyed him how Tywin Lannister and Robert Baratheon had agreed for Lyanna to leave the day of Elia's deaths. Queen Rhaella was able to convince them both to have t delayed due to a period of mourning for the Princess. 

Lyanna didn't say anything else; turning to him out on the balcony, she took his hand in hers as if he were already married.

"When?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Rhaenys, who was close by.

Lifting her head so that his violet met her grey stone eyes, she let out a light smile,  
"You already know my answer," she said, "but I need to think this over, I need to think of my family."

"What could be better?" He smirked, "an alliance with the Targaryen Dragons or Baratheons?"

The face on the winter rose went stiff as stone, eyes narrowing in anger,  
"I mean for your father's benefit," Rhaegar explained, before getting his head bit off by the wolf, "I know your family means more to you, and I would never stop you from seeing them. I believe it may benefit you from staying here, along with your brother."

"My brother?" Lyanna questioned, in confusion.

"I wish to make an offer, Lyanna," he said, moving his shoulder length hair back from his face, "if you were to marry me, and even if you reject to it. I plan to honour your brother, Brandon; I plan to have him either within the Kingsguard or else part of the small council."

"Why?" The wolf barked; folding her arms in front of her chest, Rhaegar knew he could deal with her being hot headed, but he also knew he couldn't live a day without her by his side.

"Since he arrived last week, he has proved to be a good advisor when spoken to," Rhaegar said, "and..."

"Did Brandon put you up to this?" Lyanna snapped, stamping her feet at the Prince.

"No," he sighed, "why would you think that?" 

"You said this would benefit him if I married you," Rhaegar took note of the wolf blood beginning to over boil, "so is this what I am? To be blackmailed into marrying you for something my brother gets out of it?!"

"Lyanna, I told you that if you reject my offer then I will still make him part of small council or have him trained to become a Kingsguard," he said softly, "I would never blackmail you into anything, or make you feel like you have to stay here. I want you to decide what you want, and so, I will come back tonight."

"Come midnight," she said.

"You are aware you leave in the morning?" Rhaegar said, as he started to walk towards the door way to her chambers from the balcony. 

"And if I decide to stay," she explained, making him stop, "then I won't be going. He can hunt for me in this castle, he won't find me."

"I need to discuss this with the King," He said, turning to see his winter rose, "this needs to be done right."

"Then go now," she demanded, like a Queen, "discuss it now, so I know if I can give an answer or if I will be shipped off."  
________________________________________

Rhaegar left Lyanna with his children, he said his goodbyes to Rhaenys and Aegon, while Viserys ran out to ask Lyanna to read him a story. 

Just watching her actions with Viserys, how she smiled at him and how she sat down on the floor hugging in to him, Rhaegar knew he needed her to say yes.

"Do I have a mama?" Rhaenys said, smiling at her father.

"Little dragon," he called her, bending down to her level, "you will always have a mama. Your mama is still watching over you, you might not see her but she can see everything."

"How do you know papa?" She asked.

"Because," he said, his eyes filling with tears, "when someone dies, they go into a different world up in the sky. They can still look down on you, and your mama will be watching."

"I love you papa," she whispered, "and Aegon. I like him now."

"That is good," Rhaegar laughed, kissing her forehead, "but I need to see grandfather."

Rhaegar stood from the ground, saw Arthur holding his new heir,  
"Come, I have an important matter with the King."

"I'll take him," Lyanna said behind the member of the Kingsguard, she opened her arms for Arthur to hand Aegon over. Her smile widen with joy and a sense of love for the newborn Prince. 

Rhaegar nodded at the winter rose before departing with Arthur at his side. They left the Maidenvault, making their way to the King,  
"He should be alone," Rhaegar whispered to himself, hoping he wouldn't find his mother there. 

He needs to talk about Lyanna alone with the King. He needed to send a Raven to Winterfell about his plan to keeping her from the Stag, so why did he fear it? The closer he walked to his father's solar, the more his hands started to tremble. 

He ignored his current thoughts of his father, he wasn't the same man when he left Winterfell or even when he left Harrenhal. 

Turning around the corner, Rhaegar could see the door to his father's solar and a woman...

"Mother?" He shouted, making Rhaella turn her head. Rhaegar raced to his mothers side, even though she had her Kingsguard with her.

"I have much to talk about..." The words stopped the moment he noticed the blue marks around her neck.

"It's nothing," she said, letting out a small smile, "don't disturb him for a while please. He is calming down."

"Where are you going?" He said softly.

"I'm taking a walk to the graves," she replied, nodding at her son.

"I'll come with," he exclaimed, "excuse me Arthur."

"But Your Grace, Lyanna?" Arthur had let the cat out of the bag.

"Lyanna?" Rhaella said, "Rhaeger what's happened?"

Turning to Arthur, he grinted between his teeth,  
"Later Arthur."  
______________________________________

"Rhaegar?" Rhaella asked as she walked through the rose gardens, locked in her sons arm, "has something happened?"

He knew he had to tell her, she would have to know. His Intension to marry the she-wolf, yet he really didn't no if Lyanna truly wanted it. 

"Nothing bad, mother," he said, "I visited Lyanna while she was looking after the children."

A light 'oh' was her reply to him, he turned his head to see his mothers expression,  
"I know you love her, and I know it is a very difficult situation now. I also know she is to leave in the morning with the Baratheon party."

"She doesn't wish to go," Rhaegar explained. 

"She will have to," Rhaella sighed, "she is to his his wife and will have to do as she is told."

"Father never agreed to it," Rhaegar said, "I went to the small council this morning, Ser Oswell said how father was busy so I went in his place."

"Yes," she admitted, "he was busy with me. He is a changed man, and I believe it's all to do with that girl! She gave him a prophecy, I couldn't remember what it was; I don't trust her." 

"I do," Rhaegar said, "is that why the marks?" 

He knew not to ask matters between his parents, but he didn't like the fact of a man hurting a woman. It made his stomach turn, an image of him hurting Lyanna, he didn't want to imagine it. 

"It doesn't matter Rhaegar, he is the King and I am only his Queen," she explained, "but we are not here to talk about that. We will discuss it later, now tell me about Lyanna."

"I proposed an offer to her," he whispered bluntly. 

Rhaella's face went stone cold; stopping their feet, she turned to her son,  
"Why? She is marrying another..."

"I won't let her," he told her, "she doesn't wish to go. I proposed for her to marry me instead; mother you have to understand, it was Elia's dying wish for Lyanna to be our children's mother. Lyanna is a beautiful, brave, wild woman, to have her as my wife is more than I could ask and knowing that Elia wants her to look after our children as if they were her own..."

No words came from his mother; her eyes and mouth widened at his words,  
"Go to your father, he will order her to stay," she smiled, "I will send a Raven to Winterfell, if we receive word that Lord Stark is happy for his daughter to become Queen one day, she will be your Queen."

His feet moved faster than his own body, making way to his father's solar, he knew Lord Stark would be more than happy to agree to the marriage. Rhaeger would have his Winter Rose. 

"Mother?" He said, stopping his tracks, "I heard you had a messenger come from Winterfell a few days ago?"

"Yes," she smiled, "he delivered your order. I will have it organised now."  
______________________________________

Beyond the horizon, Lyanna could see the purple sky on the ocean bed. Soon the Royal feast would occur, it was something she had been looking forward to, she hadn't seen Ashara Dayne since the horrible Royal lunch a week ago. 

Lyanna couldn't help but smile at the offer the Prince had gave her, yes she was happy for him to make her his Queen but it was her brother she was happy for. 

He would be able to live in King's Landing, with his Ashara Dayne only a mile or two from his feet. It didn't make Lyanna jealous, she wasn't that type of person; her feelings for Rhaegar had deepened, at night she would still have images of them both in bed together. 

A dragon and a wolf, mating for life. 

There was a light knock at the door, Lyanna turned her head to see the body entering,  
"Ashara!" She shouted in joy.

"Oh Lyanna," the Dornish woman said, "I have missed you!" 

Lyanna stood from her seat, offering her friend a glass of the Dornish wine she had,  
"Oh thank you," Ashara said. 

"How have you been?" Lyanna asked. 

Ashara looked down at the glass of wine, thinking of words,  
"It's been hard," she explained, "Elia was my best friend."

"I know," Lyanna whispered, "have you met her son?"

"Yes," she smiled, "the Queen allowed the Ladies in Waiting visit him yesterday."

"Little Rhaenys is warming up to him," Lyanna smiled.

"I heard!" The Dornish laughed, "my brother told me about him looking after them while the Prince looked after you."

"Oh that wasn't the case," Lyanna explained, "have you seen much of my brother? I haven't seen him in s few days."

"Of course," Ashara laughed, "but I believe he will be leaving tomorrow morning, he has to go to Riverrun."

"His marriage to Catelyn Tully," Lyanna said. 

The she-wolf started to confuse herself, remembering Rhaegar's words of making Brandon a member of the Kingsguard or else part of his small council. How could he do either of these if he is to be the Lord of Winterfell? 

"Wait," Lyanna said, "this doesn't make sense."

"What?" Ashara asked.

"Rhaegar told me he plans to ask Brandon to become a member of the Kingsguard or else part of his small council," Lyanna explained, "but how can any of that happen if he is to become Lord of Winterfell!"

"I have no idea," Ashara agreed, "why don't we discuss it while we walk to the grand hall for the feast?" 

Lyanna smiled, walking to her drawer lifting out a long sparking dress; colours of dark grey and light blue sparked in the candle light,  
"That's beautiful."

"My old nan made it for me," Lyanna smiled, as she dressed herself. Ashara helped her fasten the lace on the back and front, giving her a soft peck on her cheek. 

Lyanna turned back to her dresser, going through her jewellery box to find her Stark necklace. 

The two ladies left the chamber door, being greeted by Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime,  
"Jaime will escort you to the hall," Arthur explained, "I shall escort my sister."

The two Dornish walked on in front, talking between each other while Lyanna walked in silence with Ser Jaime,  
"Hello Lady Lyanna," he said.

"Ser Jaime," she replied sharply. She hadn't forgotten about what she had saw in the graves, Ser Jaime on the ground while a golden haired Cersei Lannister had her head in between his legs. 

"I haven't heard anything," he said.

"What?" Lyanna questioned.

"You didn't tell the Royal family what you saw, why?" He questioned.

He must have been talking about what she saw,  
"It is none of my business Ser Jaime," she explained, "but it wouldn't be a good start to ask. Isn't your sister still waiting trial? I wonder what would happen if the King were to find out."

"Are you threatening me?" He barked.

"No Ser Jaime," she explained, "we might not talk to each other, but I enjoy your company. I like how you are my guardian, however I don't like what your sister had done. She threatened me, maybe that's why it was my glass of juice that has the poison."

"Cersei wouldn't be that stupid," Jaime questioned. 

"She clearly was," Lyanna said, dropping the conversation as they walked into the hall.

Ashara was already sitting down, with an empty seat beside her; Lyanna walked over to her to take the seat before Ashara pulled her down,  
"Your seat is beside the Queen!"

What? Lyanna thought, she was still a Lady in Waiting so it was expected of her. She walked on by Ashara, turning to see the Dornish woman wave at her. 

Her heart began to fill up as she walks pass Rhaegar and the King towards Rhaella. She started in imagine her time in Winterfell with her Prince, her blood started to run cold at the thought of his warm skin against hers. 

"How are you my dear?" Rhaella asked as the winter rose sat down.

"Very well," she said nervously.

"Good, there is to be an announcement before the feast," Rhaella smiled.

Oh no, Lyanna thought. She hadn't gave her answer to Rhaegar; she sat back in the chair, noticing the violet eyes looking her way. A light smile came from her mouth as she moved forward to take a glass of wine. 

King Aerys stood from his seat,  
"Before we are to enjoy our feast, I believe there are a few matters to be set aside." 

He continued,  
"I have decided on a few matters due to being unavailable to join the Small Council last week and this morning. Lord Baratheon, stand."

Robert stood from his seat as he was commanded.

"On the day of the death of Princess Elia, you had ordered for one of the Queen's Ladies in Waiting to leave for Storm's End, did you not?"

"Yes Your Grace," he said, holding his ground.

"Did I agree to this?" Aerys said, playing with his long white beard, "no I didn't! Due to this arrangement, House Baratheon shall leave tomorrow morning before dawn... Without Lyanna Stark."

"She is to be my wife!"

"Not according to me!" Aerys slammed his fist down onto the table, "do you reject your Kings offer? Your agreed marriage to Lyanna Stark has been annulled, an agreement from Lord Stark!"

Lyanna watched as Roberts blood was being to boil,  
"She is mine!" He screamed as he started to move towards her, "she is coming with me!"

"Kingsguard," Aerys commanded, "have this fool removed at once! Better yet, Lord Baratheon you are to leave before night fall with your bannermen. Reject, and I will have you striped of all titles and pasted to the next in line to House Baratheon."

Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur escorted the stag out of the hall as Lyanna took another drink of her wine glass. 

"Another matter I have decided, due to plans which I have never agreed or heard of, Tywin Lannister is to be striped of his title as Hand of the King. House Lannister are to return to Casterly Rock before dawn! Ser Jaime Lannister is to stay due to being part of the Kingsguard and Cersei Lannister is to stay due to her trial!" 

"Now that this is all made official, let us enjoy our feast!!"

King Aerys returned to his seat, as Lyanna turned to see Rhaella smiling at her. The Queen placed her hand into Lyanna's before whsipering,  
"My son loves you very much."

"He doesn't no me, truly," Lyanna laughed.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have them arrangements made," Rhaella said.

"Rhaegar striped them off their titles?!" Lyanna gasped.

"He would do anything to keep you with him," Rhaella said, "but enjoy the feast! It will be one of many in this hall with you."  
_________________________________________

When the feast was over, Ser Arthur escorted Lyanna back to her room,  
"It's almost midnight," he said.

"Ha!" Lyanna laughed, drunk, "at least there is no Robert the Stag now!" 

"Hush my lady," Arthur laughed, "you don't want the wrong people to hear."

Arthur opened the chamber door, allowing Lyanna to enter first. Her face went into awe at what she saw, it reminded her of Winterfell. 

Winter roses, blue as frost.

Several vases were full across the room, there were petals on the bed for her and along the floor. Her heart filled with hope, love, hungry... Yet it could have been the wine.

"Do you like it?" The voice asked.

Lyanna turned around to see Arthur was gone, Rhaegar stood at the doorway against the door frame.

"Well?" He asked.

"You did this?" Lyanna asked, "you did all of this?"

"I did what I could to make sure you could stay... If you want to stay," Rhaegar said, moving in and closing the chamber door behind him.

"And if I don't want to stay?" Lyanna teased, raising her eye brow at him.

"Then I will provide you with a wheelhouse for your journey," Rhaegar laughed, "have I done wrong?"

Lyanna smiled up at him, moving forward to that her hand was placed in his. She could see the hope in his violet eyes, the hope of her staying and want for her.

"No you haven't," Lyanna said, "I have my answer now." 

"You were beautiful tonight," he whispered, taking hold of her Stark necklace. 

"I have another one the same," she said, looking at her necklace, "my mother had it made. One for me, and one if I have a daughter."

A light smile appeared in the corner of his mouth as she moved her eyes up to see his,  
"I want to stay."

"Stay?" He smiled, taking her in his arms.

"Yes," she laughed, "I want to stay with you."

"If that is what you truly want," he said, moving his soft lips over to her.

She could feel the soft texture of his lips, making her push against him and taking what she wanted. His hand moved to her face, cupping her chin as they agreed on the decision.

"There is one thing," Rhaegar said, pulling back, "our marriage will not be spread throughout the kingdom for a while. Due to Elia's death, we can't afford to anger the Martells. So I had a gift made for you."

"A gift?"

"If you wish to marry me, take this," he held out a small bag which he took from his pocket. 

Lyanna opened the bag, holding the small metal,  
"A ring?" She gasped.

A silver ring, made to fit her finger; she looked at the beautiful piece of jewellery, a large diamond sat on top, a bright ruby red to match the rubies on Rhaegar's armour.

"I took one from the armour, and had it made," he smiled, "I propose marriage to you Lyanna Stark. For you to be my wife and my Queen. Mother to my children and mother to our own children. Will you accept?"

Lyanna stared at her Silver Prince; everything was coming together, the moment in Winterfell were just the beginning.

"Yes, Rhaegar," she said, letting him place the ring onto her finger as she smiled at him, "I accept."


	26. No More Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback.  
> Please enjoy this new update, more will follow :)

A few days had past since the announcements of Lord Baratheon being banished from court and Lord Tywin being striped of his role as Hand of the King. 

It was none of her business, Lyanna was more than happy to have the duo both out of court, though it only left Cersei Lannister still locked up with the trial happening in a week.

"I hope you listened to me," Lyanna said, as soft finger tips stroked her naked back in bed.

"I won't be attending the trial this time," Rhaegar said, moving her hair to kiss the back of her neck, "I have better things to do."

Since the night he had asked for her hand, Lyanna had drunkly asked him to stay with her that night, and with Rhaegar being the person he truly was, he told her he wouldn't share her bed until their marriage. 

It didn't stop him spending each night with her though; each night, while she slept in her small night wear, Lyanna watched as her future husband laid beside her until she fell asleep, and each morning he was already gone by the time she woke... Except this morning.

"Like what?" Lyanna laughed, turning around on the bed. Her heart began to melt at his sight, the images of him being hers and her being his made her hands clammy as she pulled herself up.

"Well, I want to have more time with my future wife," he said, pulling her back down to the bed.

A giggle came from her mouth as her head fell against his chest, listening carefully to his heart beat, something she could have listened to for hours. 

"Anything else?" She laughed, with her face covered by her dark hair. 

"I think Rhaenys will be happy to spend sometime with you," he said, making a light smile appear on her mouth, yet the moment her eyes locked on his, her smile slowly died.

"She has the right to know," she sighed, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"And she will," Rhaegar smiled, "it's difficult at the moment, I know it has been a week. A Raven arrived this morning, we are to have a guest soon."

"Who?" Lyanna questioned.

"Elia's brother," he said between his teeth, "Oberyn Martell." 

Lyanna sat looking at her Princes's face, his face had hardened at Elia's brother,  
"What's wrong?" She whispered, grabbing his arm and placing around her side, "what's wrong?"

Lyanna knew there would words on his tongue, and she wanted him to spill it,  
"He will be here for one of two reasons, he will want to take Elia's body home..."

"Let him," she interrupted, "let him take her home, he won't have anything on you then."

"He will," Rhaegar sighed, "if he doesn't plan to take Elia home, he will be here for Rhaenys and Aegon."

"He can't take them!" Lyanna snapped, sitting up in the bed, "no Rhaegar I won't let him!"

"The King won't let him, but they will need an alliance," he explained. 

"And what do you plan to do?" She questioned, her heart near breaking in her chest. She might not have been a mother, but those children meant more to her than the air she breathed each day. 

"I will discuss it later," he said, kissing her hand, "can we stay some more?" 

Her face softened at his request, letting herself relax beside her Silver Prince.  
_________________________________

"He will have to remarry!" The Ladies in Waiting mumbled to each other; Queen Rhaella was running late to break her fast, meaning Lyanna had to entertain them until her arrival.

"Who do you think it will be Lyanna?" One of the ladies said, startling her.

"I think Cersei Lannister," another said.

"She has a trial for treason," Lyanna said, creating an atmosphere in the room.

"There still is no proof," one said, "and I think Rhaegar will decide her. The King striped Tywin of his title, they will have to think of an alliance..."

"Hold your tongue!" A voice said at the door, Lyanna turned to see Queen Rhaella standing with a face of fire and yet, she was able to notice some form of blue spots along her face, "it is treason to talk of such matters. Get out!"

"Your Grace..."

"Get out! All of you, get out!"

Lyanna stood from her seat, making her way to leave the room,  
"Stay with me Lyanna," a whisper said.

As commanded, Lyanna stayed where she was, she closed the door once the other ladies had left and then made her way to Rhaella's side.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Lyanna said.

Rhaella smiled at her, turning her head to realise the bruises along her jaw down towards her collarbone,  
"Please don't ask what happened," the Queen said, "but I am happy to have heard some news last week?"

Lyanna let out a small smile, bowing her head at the thought of marriage,  
"Yes, Your Grace," she said, "I am looking forward to it."

"Please Lyanna," Rhaella said, taking Lyanna's chin in her hand, "no more 'your grace', I am to be your good mother now. You are like a daughter I never had."

"Thank you," Lyanna whispered, noticing the same set of eyes Rhaegar had, "if I am to be your good daughter, may you talk with me."

"Of course my dear," Rhaella said, "what do you need to talk about?" 

"Well," Lyanna said, nervously, "I don't really know where to start. I..."

"You have a question about marriage?" Rhaella smiled, "please don't be afraid. My son loves you, he will cherish you and do anything to make you happy."

Though it wasn't the fear of Rhaegar that was on her head, it was more the fear of her wedding night. She had always felt like it towards Robert, the images of him inside her made her uncomfortable; yet when she imaged her night with Rhaegar, she felt more afraid than ever.

What if she couldn't please him in the way he wanted? What if he didn't like her touch when he was inside her? 

Questions filled in her head, she was always told by Old Nan about what would happen on a wedding night, but it feared her so.

"Thank you," Lyanna said, "when is the trial?"

"I believe it is when Oberyn Martell arrives," Rhaella said, "Rhaegar is very nervous; a mother knows so much about her children, even when they tell her they are fine."

Lyanna smiled at her words, wondering if one day she would even bare him a child of their own.

"One day you will know, Lyanna," Rhaella smiled, "one day, your children will run these halls, their laughs and cries will fill the castle. Something I look forward to, but let us break our fast together."  
_______________________________

After breaking her fast, Lyanna remembering she had a thought on her mind; walking through the Maidenvault, a light noise came from one of rooms she walked by,  
"You can't be serious!" A male voice roared.

"Yes I am, do you think I planned this?" A female voice replied.

Lyanna leaned against the chamber door, listening to the argument.  
"I'm fucking leaving next week..." The man said.

"Then go! I can deal with this myself, I don't need you; Gods if it wasn't for you there would be no..." The female grunted.

"You calling this a mess?"

"Yes I do! You just wanted someone to fuck with and now your running from it all..."

Maybe Lyanna didn't know her strength, but it wasn't long until she fell through the door keeping her eyes shut. 

Opening her eyes, her wolf blood began to boil more than ever; a mirror image of herself stood in front of her,  
"What the fuck are you doing here Lya?"

"Brandon Stark!" Lyanna screamed, closing the door behind her, "what the fuck is going on?"

Lyanna turned her head to see the woman packing her bags, as she finished her packing she turned to meet her friend,  
"Ashara?"

"Lyanna... Why are you here?" Ashara said, shaken.

"What is happening here?" Lyanna snapped.

"I'm leaving," Ashara stated, "Oberyn will be here soon, and I plan to leave with him."

"Your not going anywhere," Brandon said.

"Yes I am!" Ashara replied, "maybe it slipped your mind, but we aren't married!"

"I'll change that!" Brandon admitted, "I promise!"

"Bran?" Lyanna said, "what is that supposed to mean? Your marrying Catelyn Tully!"

"I'm going back to Winterfell," he admitted, "and Ashara is coming with me."

"No she isn't," Lyanna said, "she is staying here with me!"

"What are you doing here anyway now?" Brandon grunted.

"What?" Lyanna asked.

"The King said your not to marry Robert now," Brandon said, folding his arms, "so you will be coming home to Winterfell with me."

"Ha!" Lyanna laughed, "and have you spoke with the King or Queen."

"No," Brandon laughed, "but if your not to marry anyone then father will want you home."

"Listen," Lyanna gasped, "I didn't come here to talk about me going home. What the hell are you both arguing about? Something about your love life together?"

"Lya it is now of your business," Brandon said, "I told you I would stay out of your love life with the fucking Prince of Dragonstone, so stay the fuck out of mine."

"I'm pregnant," Ashara whispered, lowering her head at the Stark siblings.

Lyanna turned to her friend, fear filled her stomach at the thought of the little babe growing inside her, the thought she might not get a chance to meet her niece of nephew.

"I can fix this," Lyanna said, as she grabbed Ashara for a hug, "I'll come find you later, please don't leave."

"I can look after the babe at home," Ashara said, "bastards aren't frowned upon at home."

"But I need you Ashara," Lyanna whispered, "I'll need my own ladies in waiting soon, and I want you to be one of them."

"Ladies in waiting?" Ashara questioned, "why would you..."

A light smile was all Lyanna could give,  
"Let me talk to Rhaegar, he will help."

Giving her a light kiss to her forehead, Lyanna headed towards the door where her brother was standing,  
"Do you love her?" 

"Love her?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, do you love her?" Lyanna demanded.

"It's much more than that," he whispered, "she is all I have ever had, she is beautiful and I have lost my soul in hers."

Lyanna let out a small smile, taking her brothers hand,  
"That's all I needed to hear."  
______________________________

Making her way towards Rhaegar's chamber, Lyanna could hear a small voice as she slowly opened the door,  
"Oh papa, I have missed you!" 

"I have missed you too Rhaenys," he said softly. Lyanna smiled at the moment she saw, between father and daughter.

"I miss Lyanna too," Rhaenys said, sitting on her father's lap, "when can I see her?"

"Everyday, if you wish Princess," Rhaegar smiled. 

"I would love that, can she see Aegon everyday too?" Rhaenys asked, rocking her sleeping kitten.

"Of course," he said. 

Letting out a small cough, Lyanna walked into the room, closing the door behind her,  
"Lyanna!" The princess screamed, startling the kitten as she jumped off her father's lap.

"Hello Princess," Lyanna said, as she fell to the ground to hug Rhaenys.

"Why don't you call me my name?" Rhaenys asked.

"Well you are a princess..."

"Call me Rhaenys please," the little girl smiled, "are you here to see papa?"

"Yes I am," Lyanna said, "but I can leave you with him?"

"It is time for the Septa to take her," Rhaegar explained, "Rhaenys?"

"I know," she sighed, "bye Lyanna."

"How about I come and take you tomorrow?" Lyanna asked, "we could go a walk through the rose gardens?"

"Can I papa?" Rhaenys asked, staring with her puppy eyes at her father.

"Of course," he said, "if you go to your Septa with Ser Arthur."

"Okay," she said, hugging into Lyanna and giving her a small kiss on her cheek, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Lyanna whispered, as Arthur took Rhaenys by the hand. 

Lyanna waved goodbye as she turned to Rhaegar,  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I have a favour to ask," she whispered.

"What is it?" Rhaegar asked, playing with her hair. 

"You said to me that you plan to ask Brandon to join the small council or else the Kingsguard," she said, "why? You know he is to be the Lord of Winterfell."

"And we both know he doesn't want that," Rhaegar said, "is that why you are here?"

"Yes and no," she laughed, "I need you to ask him to join the small council."

Rhaegar sniggered,  
"Why?"

"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone!" Lyanna begged.

"Go on," 

"No, promise me," she said.

"I promise," Rhaegar said, kissing her forehead, "tell me what is wrong."

Her hands began to tremble in his, she wanted to tell him yet she was scared,  
"Ashara is pregnant... To Brandon."

Rhaegar let out a loud sigh,  
"Your brother is to marry someone else."

"And so was I, if you remember," Lyanna said, "I know you planned to ask him to stay here, so I ask you to make it happen. For me and for Ashara."

His face softened when she asked him, Lyanna knew she was asking a lot of him; yet she couldn't let her brother lose the person he loved.

"I can't promise anything Lyanna," he said, "I'm not the King of this Kingdom, I will have to run by my father."

"Thank you," she cried into his chest, "thank you, I can't bare to see them separate; Ashara plans to leave with Oberyn and raise the babe in Starfall herself. I could send a Raven to father..."

"Your father sent you a Raven," he said, "he had it addressed to me, incase someone else read it."

Rhaegar to her chin in his hand, making her legs feel weak. Lyanna couldn't resist this man, her future husband and her future king; she stood tall on her tops, pushing her lips against his. 

She recalled the first time she kissed him, back in Winterfell; his lips were of the strong wine, while she couldn't remember much of the night.

"You taste of cherry," he laughed, playing with her ear, "I will sort your brother out Lyanna."

"Thank you," Lyanna said, "can I read my letter?"

"Of course," he said. 

Rhaegar walked over to his desk, to reveal a letter locked in his drawer,  
"I will go speak with my father, be here when I return."

With a small kiss on her lips, Lyanna watched at the Prince left her alone in her room.  
What would father want? She thought to herself.

She opened the letter and began to read,

"To my dearest daughter,  
I have been kept in contact with the Queen since you left for Harrenhal, and I must explain my reason for writing to you. I have addressed this letter to Prince Rhaegar, in the hopes that no one else would receive it. 

I have made a mistake, the first being your marriage to Lord Baratheon. Before your mother passed away, she had discussed with me matters of your betrothal. After a few letters, it was arranged for your marriage to Prince Rhaegar when you were four. I loved your mother, and after her death I couldn't bare to have you married off. So I annulled the betrothal, something that King Aerys held over me for many years. 

I was aware that the events of Harrenhal were to occur, Queen Rhaella has been sending me a Raven each week on your development in King's Landing. After sometime, I began to realise that the best place for you to live the rest of your days would be with the one person you loved. I couldn't help that, you are only human. 

And so, I write this letter to inform you of my plans of visiting in the matter of months. I have missed you, my daughter, greatly, and within a few years, you will become a Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I look forward to seeing you soon, and for your marriage.

With all my love,  
Your father."


	27. A Daughter's Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will involve some Oberyn/Lyanna, so please be warned!! 
> 
> Please know I am not a fan of Oberyn/Lyanna, and don't plan for any type of affair between them, this chapter is just for drama!

'Love? What is love?' She thought as she paced through the Red Keep.  
Rhaenarys had one advantage in King's Landing... No one knew she was there. More so, she only appeared to people when she wanted to.

No one could see her dancing through the court, no one could hear her laughs as she imagined a life within King's Landing. She was only ten and six when she found the Weirwood tree over the wall; at first she was confused by what had attracted her to it, but the whispers told her to touch the roots of the tree. 

She was always told she was abandoned as a baby; her mother didn't want her, and ending up dying in child birth with her. Rhaenarys knew it had to be a lie, a lie that haunted her so much she prayed to the Old Gods to show her who her mother was and where her family lived.

She got what she wanted... But the Weirwood decided to show her an alternative world. A world where she would be born into a family that was alive, and into a kingdom that was hers.

It was then she hadn't realised what she was capable of. She stood in the corridor in the Red Keep, watching a small toddler starting to walk. A toddler of black hair and bronzed skin,  
"Papa," she cried.

Rhaenarys smiled at the little babe; sitting on the floor infront of toddler, she wanted to watch her take her first steps,  
"Who are you?" The little girl asked, making Rhaenarys startle.  
The girl sees me, she thought, but how?

"Rhaenys?" A man called, walking down in his dragon armour of red rubies. Yet the moment the man found Rhaenys, Rhaenarys knew what had to be done.

Many moons later she had got what she wanted; Lyanna Stark now lived in King's Landing without Robert Barantheon having his rebellion, and Rhaegar Targaryen had never died. 

There was one day she began to regret what happened, the Weirwood showed her what her life would be like in King's Landing. She loved the sweet smell of roses and would spend her time in the gardens, until her older siblings found her. Yet there was one sibling who hated her the most, even though the person always told her that she was loved.

That was a lie.

She couldn't look anymore, all she wanted was for her parents to have a life, but would that mean she would lose hers?  
__________________________________

A cold breeze gilded against her skin as she sat at her dresser, the moon was high in the sky and the stars were brighter than ever, making small lights in the dark sky.

Her hand maiden had helped her undress for a night of sleep over an hour ago, and yet Lyanna want the day to end.

She was used to Rhaegar coming and spending each night with her, but tonight he was no where to be seen. 

"Where is he?" She thought, looking at herself in her mirror. Lyanna remembered the night Rhaegar had asked her to be his, the night she received her ruby red ring. Each day she wore it around her neck, not wanting anyone to notice it. 

Then she remembered that Oberyn Martell had arrived early that evening. Lyanna hadn't seen Rhaegar during the feast that evening, she had occupied herself with making sure Rhaenys was fed and that Rhaella wasn't alone with Aerys.

"Will you put me to sleep?" Rhaenys asked at the dinner table, glowing her dark eyes at Lyanna.

She couldn't help but break a smile at the little girl she adores,  
"Of course," Lyanna whispered, "after dinner."

It wasn't long until Rhaella excused Lyanna and Rhaenys so the little dragon could get some sleep. Lyanna seemed to be more tired that Rhaenys; while the little Princess danced down the corridor, Lyanna wanted to fall asleep and continued to agree with Rhanys when she asked questions.

"Ah, Lyanna Stark," said a slick voice from the shadows.

Lyanna turned to where the voice came from, hold Rhaenys behind her,  
"Do I know you?"

"No need to cover my own niece," Oberyn Martell said, as he walked forward, "I haven't seen her or her brother, what a pleasure."

"I don't no you," Rhaenys shouted, grabbing Lyanna's dress, "tell him to go away."

"Your scaring her," Lyanna said calmly.

Oberyn bend down onto his knee, being at level with Rhaenys,  
"I'm your mothers brother," he said, "like Aegon is your brother."

"Oh," Rhaenys said, covering her face in Lyanna's dress.

"May I see you?" Oberyn asked, holding his hand out to her.

Lyanna moved her hand to Rhaenys head, encouraging her to meet her uncle as much as it felt like her heart was being stabbed.  
'Don't you dare take her,' Lyanna said to herself, 'don't take her."

Rhaenys smiled as she held her uncles hand and let out a light smile,  
"Look Lyanna," she said, "my mama's brother."

"Yes Rhaenys," Lyanna sighed at Oberyn, "what do you want?"

"Revenge," he muttered, standing up and taking Rhaenys hand, "you were there when my sister was murdered, and I want to know why."

"What?" Lyanna grunted, "it was Cersei Lannister..."

"I wouldn't say that out loud if I were you," Oberyn snapped, "she is still to have her trial, and she maybe innocent."

"I was there..."

"But I wasn't," he said, narrowing his eyes at her, "how about we take this little lady to bed and then we discuss some matters."

"I'll take her to bed," Lyanna gritted between her teeth.

"I am her uncle, what are you to her?" 

"Lyanna is my mama," Rhaenys let slip, "I love her like my mama and she is to be my new mama."

Lyanna's eyes widened at the innocent girl, while Oberyn smirked at the she-wolf,  
"So that's why your marriage to Lord Baratheon is to be over ruled?"

"No..."

"Lying is classed as treason," he said, letting go to Rhaenys, and walking to Lyanna.

He placed his hand against her collar bone, making her skin turn ice cold. Lyanna continued to walk backwards until she walked into the window ledge,  
"Stop this."

"No," he whispered, moving his hand down onto her breast.

Just the light feel made Lyanna feel weak, a light loan escaped her lips as he placed his lips onto her neck,  
"I'll stop just this evening."

Lyanna hadn't realised she had stopped breathing while he had his hand over her, while he had placing his mouth onto her throat and breathing his hot air against her cold skin.

'No,' Lyanna thought, 'what is he doing.'

"I'm sure we shall meet again, Lyanna Stark," Oberyn said, before kissing her hand goodbye, "I'm sure you taste good too."

Minutes had passed before Lyanna realised she was alone with Rhaenys,  
"Can we go to sleep?" She asked.

Lyanna grabbed her hand and took the Princess to her chamber, yet her thoughts kept turning to Oberyn and his attitude to her. He was repulsive, he was cruel and yet he left a mark on her, a mark she wanted to run away. 

As Lyanna put Rhaenys to bed, she gave the princess her nighttime kisses and ran her way to her own chamber in the Maidenvault.  
The last thing she wanted was to be meet Oberyn again, but alone this time.

Lyanna came back to reality as she was sitting at her dresser, praying for Rhaegar to walk through her door. She needed him more than ever, she wanted to see him again.

She sat and began to hear a husky voice form outside her chamber door,  
'It has to be him,' she thought.

Dressed in her nightwear and a long gown, Lyanna raced to the door, opening it and seeing the amethyst eyes she had been missing all day. Her face began to glow in his presence, only for horror to appear in the form of Cersei Lannister.

"Thank you for the walk, Your Grace," the lioness said, smirking at Lyanna before walking off.

"Lyanna," Rhaegar said, cupping her chin.

The wolf blood had over boiled, slapping his hand off her face,  
"What was she doing with you!" Lyanna screamed.

"We..."

"No!" Lyanna stuttered, "just... Don't you... Leave me alone."

"Lyanna..." Rhaegar tried to say, before she placed her hand over his face.

"You are walking around here with her, when it should have been me," Lyanna said, "I thought... I thought it was us, me and you, but it's you and her. I can't..."

With no thought in her head but to strangle the lioness who wanted to ruin Lyanna's life, Lyanna closed the door in the Prince's face and dropping to the floor. 

* * * 

When Lyanna awoke during the night, she realised she had been sleeping on the cream silk bed in her chamber. She was still in her nightgown from earlier that night, and then reality reminded her of Cersei Lannister. 

"Are you okay now?" Rhaegar asked, sitting at the window.

"When did you come in?" Lyanna asked.

"When your crying stopped," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," Lyanna snapped.

"Good enough?" Rhaegar grunted, "fine, you want to talk? Let's talk."

"What is there to talk about? You had Lady Lannister at your side!" Lyanna narrowed her eyes at the man she was to marry, the trust between them was fading.

"Oberyn Martell," Rhaegar said.

"What about him?" Lyanna asked, sitting up in the bed.

Rhaegar walked to her side, sitting on the bed,  
"Do you have anything you wish to tell me?"

"Tell you?" Lyanna said, confused, "well Rhaenys told him I'm to be her new mother, but that was all."

"You didn't let him do anything to you?"

"Rhaegar, I don't no what your getting at," Lyanna explained, "he introduced himself to Rhaenys and then he started to walk over to me and..."

"Did you let him touch you?" 

Lyanna looked at him, she didn't let Oberyn touch her, she wanted him to stop when he grabbed her breast. She was scared and just wanted the ground to swallow her.

"I didn't let him, he grabbed me," Lyanna said, letting out a sob, "he came onto me, and..."

"Cersei told me she saw you and him, so I asked her to show me, and I saw it all," he said, "Lyanna, I need to know if it is me you want. I know I did wrong in the past with you and Elia, but I need you to tell me that you want us or you want him and you."

"What are you saying?" She cried, "I want you, I have always wanted you."

"That's all I needed to know," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'm going to see if Aegon needs his nurse, good night."

Lyanna watched at he left her in a room of misery, a room she wanted to escape from. From the window she could see the sunrise, she knew she should try to sleep again, but that would be impossible now.

"Are you okay?" Spoke a voice.

"Your still here?" Lyanna said.

"I am," Rhaenarys said, "and I have watched what happened today."

"Are you mad with me? I didn't mean..."

"No I'm not mad," Rhaenarys smiled, "but I'm fading."

"Fading?" Lyanna asked, confused.

"Oberyn Martell and Cersei Lannister will do what they can to keep you and Rhaegar apart. If they win, I will have no existence," Rhaenarys explained, "and it's starting."

Rhaenarys held up her hand to Lyanna, the she-wolf could see the curtains behind the Princess's hand, her future daughter wouldn't exist at all,  
"How can we stop this?" Lyanna asked.

"Fight for what you want," she explained, "don't lose my father to that blonde whore... And don't let that snake too close to you."

Rhaenarys sat down beside the window, looking out to the sunrise while Lyanna watched on. Lyanna notices the similar face, the same structured nose and jaw line; though she knew them eyes, Rhaenarys had Rhaegar's eyes, and his long silky hair that reached her waist.

Lyanna knew this was her future, the woman in front of her was to be her pride and joy, and she knew she would do anything to protect her from anything.


	28. Heated Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new update!   
> More jealous moments ;)

"I watch her each day," the silver Princess said, "I watch her as she sleeps too."

Lyanna moved her head to have perfect eye contact with Rhaenarys; the way the girl walked, the way she spoke and the way she looked... She was a Queen.

"What?" Lyanna asked.

"Rhaenys," she said, "I can't let her be."

Studying Rhaenarys hard face, Lyanna couldn't help but wonder why the little bronzed princess was of such importance.

"Is there something wrong?" Lyanna asked, sitting down on the soft chair.

"No," Rhaenarys explained, "it's just hard..."

"You can talk to me if you wish," Lyanna smiled, trying to bring comfort to her.

"In my world," she said, "she is dead. I fear that with each moment she had here, that something will happen."

"She is safe in King's Landing..."

"But no!" Rhaenarys shouted, dancing around the room, "it was papas room that she was murdered. I can't let that happen again."

Her heart moved towards her throat, the thought of Rhaenys not having a life... Not living at all,  
"I will look after her," Lyanna said, "she will be safe with me."

"Your too late," Rhaenarys sighed, "she will be gone."  
____________________________

What a sense of relief he had when Oberyn Martell had left his solar, Rhaegar wasn't one for silly games and made it clear to Oberyn the moment he had walked into the room.

"The only one playing games these days is you, your grace," the snake said.

"How so?" The dragon growled, feeling a heat of fire building up in his chest.

"You walked around this castle with my sister in her arm, while a wolf kept you warm at night," Oberyn snapped, playing with his dark stubble.

"Watch your tongue," Rhaegar said, "Lady Stark has always been betrothed to Lord Baratheon..."

"And the moment my sister dies, that marriage is cancelled?" The snake asked, "you are aware of many letters my sister sent to me, talking of Winterfell and a romance that occurred there."

Elia, Rhaegar thought. He never would have thought she would go to contact her brother, yet the more he thought of it, he would have expected Rhaenys to turn to Aegon in a time of need. 

"You don't understand," Rhaegar said, "Elia had came to terms with such matters."

"I heard no terms, and I am here on behalf of my dead sister and all of Dorne. We will require vengeance."

"For what?" Rhaegar asked, looking down at his desk full of work.

"For my sisters death," Oberyn said, slamming his fist in the table.

"I could easily have you carried off for that!" Rhaegar stood from his desk, "the only person who is responsible for Elia's death is that woman who should be in the dungeons."

"Cersei Lannister?" Oberyn smirked, "and yet you decided to walk with her around the castle last night?"

"What?" 

"Yes," Oberyn laughed, "poor Lyanna was very upset, I did my best to comfort her though she did, as you say, want more..."

"That is none of your business," Rhaegar snapped, "do you require an alliance with our Houses then?"

"Excellent idea," Oberyn let out a light smirk at the Dragon Prince.

His chest was building with fire and hate, the thought of his Lyanna in the arms of a snake...  
His mouth went dry as his mind started to play with him, playing images of Lyanna's naked body wrapped up in Oberyn...

"I request a marriage," Oberyn said, bring Rhaegar to reality, "Rhaenys will become a Princess of Dorne when she turns seven and ten."

"Wait, I haven't agreed..."

"Well who else?" Oberyn asked.

Oberyn was right, there was no one else. The dragon prince couldn't give his only son and heir to Dorne, the seven kingdoms would be no more and the Martells would have their way.

"Rhaenys then," Rhaegar said, nodding his head slowly. It pained him to have to ship off his little dragon, however she was more Dornish than anyone in the seven kingdoms.

Maybe it would be for the best, he thought as he wrote out a marriage pact. He handed the document over to Oberyn as he prayed the snake would now leave.

"Thank you, your grace," Oberyn said, "I will give this to my dear brother when I return."

"And when will that be?" Rhaegar grunted.

"Well I'm enjoying the company of a she wolf too much to leave soon," he said, as he left the solar.

Rhaegar was left to his own thoughts, what could he do?   
He wanted to go down to Lyanna's chamber, he wanted to rip her clothes off and declare her as his own, yet did she want it?

He remembered what he saw the night before, the noise of Lyanna's light moans as Oberyn rubbed his hand over her breast. 

Jealously was building in him, his fire was too much to handle. He needed a sense of relief; as he hand turned into a fist, he squeezed his nails into hands so much that the drips on blood fell onto the marriage pact sitting in front of him. 

"I need her," he muttered leaving the solar.  
______________________________

The day had been a boring one for Lyanna, she occupied herself with Rhaella for a few hours and then looked after the children while the Queen was requested by the King.

That was something Lyanna was uncomfortable about, she knew what was happening to Rhaella.

She remembered the time Rhaella visited her when her face was half black and half blue,  
"Don't tell Rhaegar," she said, "I know it's very noticeable, but don't say anything."

And Lyanna didn't say anything, though it did sometimes play on her mind if the madness would ever pass to Rhaegar...

What if she would be like Rhaella, what if Rhaegar didn't have feelings for her and just wanted a play thing?  
Yet she knew she felt something, her heart would speed up if she saw him down the corridor. Just the way he would smirk at her, her knees would get weak; she could imagine a life with him, she didn't care about being a Princess or a Queen. She just wanted her Rhaegar.

A light knock on her chamber door startled her, turning her head she saw her prince enter the room.

Putting down the glass of wine, Lyanna stood from her desk while keeping eye contact with him. She hadn't seen him since the early hours of the morning, when he confronted her about Oberyn...

"Hello," she said, as he closed the door.

"Hello," he replied, standing at the door, "how was your day?"

She opened her mouth, yet no words could come out for a minute,  
"Fine," she gasped, "better now."

"I heard you entertained Oberyn Martell today," he said, walking towards her with eyes of thunder.

Lyanna started to walk towards him, head tall and her wolf blood rising,  
"From whom?"

"Well the man himself," he said, standing over her.

Lyanna folded her arms as she stood back to look up at him,  
"Well that's a lie!" She said between her teeth, "I have been with your mother most of the day and the children."

"Don't lie to me Lyanna!" He shouted, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I am not lying!" He screamed, stamping her feet. She pushed his hand off her shoulder as she started to walk backwards,   
"How could you believe him over me?"

"Because I saw him and you last night Lyanna," he said, "the way he made you moan, I heard you, I was there!"

"I did nothing..."

"Exactly, you did nothing to stop him!" He said, "so I'll stop it."

Within moments Rhaegar had pushed himself towards Lyanna, pushing her against the wall at her desk. His hot kisses against her skin was making her ease at him, and yet she knew he wanted her to moan louder at him than the snake.

One of his hands had lifted her off the ground, while the other was holding her throat as he kissed along her collarbone and down towards her breasts. 

She couldn't help herself; with him holding her, she wrapped her legs around him to hold herself up. Her hands were through his silver hair as she held her head back, allowing him to eat her neck.

Her moaning started,   
"Oh gods," she muttered, moving her eyes down to meet his purple.   
Lyanna made it easy, she moved her hands to undo the lace hold her breasts, allowing him access to please her.

The feeling of his tongue on her nipple made her want to scream,  
"Please," she muttered, "I want you, not him..."

"Good," he said, as his teeth nipped her nipple. The sensation was killing her, she wanted him in her; she wanted to have her legs wrapped around him while he was on top of her in the silk bed. 

"I can't do this," she said, "I need more."

"No," he said, moving his mouth from her chest, "that'll do." 

He let go of her throat and let her down from the wall,   
"Your mine and no one else's," he said.

"Prove it," she smirked, "I am not ones, we have no marriage yet."

"Then I'll push it on," he said, putting his hand in her hair, "we will be married soon."

"Good," she laughed, biting her lip at him, "and I'm telling the truth, I never saw him today. I was with the Queen and children."

She stood hopeful at him,  
"I believe you," he said, kissing her forehead.


	29. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Personal life has been mad and I have just completed my first draft for my own novel series.  
> Please enjoy this chapter, hopefully it is as satisfying as you expect!
> 
> :)

Silks of soft petals were thrown on top of the bed, Lyanna awoke to colours of pure white against her porcelain face.  
"What is this?" She laughed.

Rhaenys had decided to spend the night sleeping with Lyanna, the little dragon apparently had a bad dream.   
"A big black dragon!" Rhaenys had screamed down the corridor, waking Lyanna.

"Come now," she said, opening her chamber door with Ser Jaime outside, "if anyone is looking for her, she is with me."

"But my lady," Jamie said, "any night but this one. The King won't allow it!"

"The princess is scared," Lyanna said, hugging the bronzed skin girl, "the wedding will still occur tomorrow I'm sure."

Closing the door behind her, Lyanna sang the dragon to sleep as she fell asleep herself. Much to her surprise, she felt like she hadn't slept most of the night; it had been weeks since Oberyn Martell had arrived and he had demanded to attend the wedding before leaving the next day.

The memory of him made her stomach tighten together, like a knot that was stuck and couldn't become loose. Yet as she started to fall asleep beside the princess, she knew that her fate was with Rhaegar.

Lyanna hadn't seen Rhaegar for a few days, she was supposed to see him the night before the wedding but that didn't happen. She was beginning to worry. It was her father who put her mind at ease.

House Stark arrived a week ago, something Lyanna never thought would happen. Her father had greeted her in her chamber,  
"Father!" She cried, jumping from the writing desk.  
She kept hold of him for a few moments, believing that she would never get a chance again.

Lyanna remembered she was lying on her bed when a small body jumped on her back,  
"It's today!" Rhaenys laughed, "you and papa are to be married!"

"Yes," Lyanna laughed, keeping her head under the soft covers, "and who will clean up these flowers?"

"The servant?" Rhaenys asked, "well we will be away for the ceremony..."

"You won't be going anywhere until this place is cleaned up," Lyanna laughed, standing from the bed.

She walked to the balcony, steadying her breathing,   
"It's today," she whispered.   
There was no moment in her life that she dreaded more...  
At least it isn't Robert Baratheon, she thought; her mind had drifted to the night Rhaegar had teased her in her chamber.

Her heart was racing that night, her blood was burning inside her, wanting to move his hand to her soft spot... right before he had stopped.

Lyanna knew her silver prince didn't want to take her Maidenhead until after their marriage, yet the thought of it made her shiver. Old nan had told her about what was to happen on the wedding night, and it was getting closer. 

"Lyanna," Rhaenys called from the room, "Grandma is here."

Seven hells, Lyanna thought; she walked back into her room, noticing how Rhaella was playing with Rhaenys hair.

"I have been looking for her all morning," the Queen shouted, playing with Rhaenys hair. 

"I told Ser Jaime that she was with," Lyanna said, "I found her walking the castle last night."

"A big dragon, grandma!" The little girl said.

"Well hush now," rhaella said, "I have brought your gown, Lyanna."

"Thank you," she whispered, holding her trembling hands in front of her.

"My handmaiden will help you dress," she said, "come Rhaenys."

Rhaella left the chamber with Rhaenys, leaving Lyanna alone with her own handmaiden and the Queens,  
"Come my lady," said one, "I have ran a bath this morning."

"Thank you," Lyanna said, standing behind the curtain at the bath tub.

The handmaidens set out a set of towels and left her,   
"Shall we wash your hair soon?" One asked.

"Yes," Lyanna sighed, "I just need a moment."

She felt scared, Lyanna had never imagined marrying, it was one things she worried about when she was younger. From losing her mother at a young age to her brother, child birth was another fear in her head.

She knew it was required of her to give Rhaegar more heirs, yet the process of giving the heirs made her scared.

Lyanna called the handmaidens to wash her hair, followed by helping to dry herself down before pulling her pure white gown on.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her long dark hair full of curls with only half tied back. There were small blue crystals placed throughout the crown of her head, while her dress was full of white diamonds that glittered in the sunlight.

"You look beautiful," said a voice from behind her.  
She knew that voice anywhere, Lord Stark closed the door behind himself as he excused the handmaidens.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Was I ever ready for this moment?" She laughed.

"But you love him?" He questioned, confused.

"Yes," she sighed, "I just don't like this type of attention."

"You best get used to it," he laughed, with a light cough, "you will be Queen someday."

"Yes, I know," Lyanna said, walking to her father's side.

"You look just like your mother," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, you reminded me," she said, walking to her dresser. She opened the small box that sat belong her mirror, two matching necklaces.

"This was mothers," she said, placing it around her neck.

"She left it for you," Lord Stark said, "though I didn't no she had two of them."

"Old nan gave me them," she said, turning to her father as her mind moved to Rhaenarys, "I'm ready."  
_________________________________

The journey in the wheelhouse felt like hours, Lyanna sat beside her father looking out the window to the large crowds throughout the streets.  
"They are here for you," Lord Stark said, kissing his daughters hand.

"No they aren't," she said, looking at the flowers on her lap.

"I didn't think," he said, "I didn't think to bring your roses."

Lyanna looked to her father, letting out a light smile,   
"Don't worry," she said, "maybe I'll be able to visit."

"If only," he said, smiling at her.

The wheelhouse came to a stop outside the Sept of baelor , making Lyanna's hand start to create a layer of sweat. She lift the bouquet of flowers from her lap, trying to steady her shaking hand,  
"Are you okay?" Her father asked.  
Lyanna nodded, dropping her head as she stood out into the crowd. 

The noise became silent to her, she walked tightening her hand on her father's as they walked to the entrance of the sept. There were faces she knew and yet faces she didn't.   
The crowd in the sept was almost as large as the crowd outside, Lyanna walked with her father down the stairs to the wedding guests, taking a small note of a silver haired princess hiding in the shadows.

The one person who Lyanna kept her eyes on was little Rhaenys, the princess was holding a small basket and started to throw out blue petals along the ground where Lyanna was to walk. 

She hadn't noticed she was standing beside him, Rhaella took her bouquet of roses, allowing Rhaegar to take her hand,  
"Your stressed," he whispered, as the High Septon started the ceremony.

"I'm fine," she said, shakily. 

It felt like the ceremony would never be over, yet with Rhaegars hand wrapped in her's, she felt a sense of comfort.

"Turn around," he whispered in her ear, taking her by surprise.  
Lyanna did as she was told, turning her back to her future husband, her future King. A weight fell upon her shoulders, a black cloak with the sigil of a red three headed dragon was placing on her by the silver prince. 

She turned around, standing by his side and he glided his hand back into her's. A light smile appeared on her lips, the High Septon walked towards her,  
"Kneel," he said.

Lyanna listened, kneeling down with Rhaegar holding her hand. The High Septon came towards her, holding a beautiful fine crown in his hand. Lyanna grew a smile on her face, a crown of silver metal roses with blue diamond pieces throughout that matches her hair pieces.

The front of the crown went into the shape of a tiara, with glittery silver and light blue shades shining through. Lyanna watched as the crown was being placed on her head and she started to feel like a Queen.

The vows has been said, and the crown had be placed, a kiss was required to seal the deal. Rhaegar took her hands in his, keeping them by her sides as he went towards her.

Lyanna gave in, in front of the crowds; she let her passions take over her and felt his soft cold lips against hers. Her mouth couldn't stop shaking as he pushed against her; it was her prince that pulled back, making her realise there was a crowd in the room.

The crowds cheered for their new Prince and Princess, Lyanna turned to see the crowd. She knew all the Houses present, House Lannister was inviting unfortunately, there was also House Tully beside House Arryn and the Tyrell's towards the back of the room beside House Martell.

She noticed her own House, or her old House; her father stood trying to hold back the tears, while Brandon stood with Ashara beside him. There was no sign of Ned or Benjen which placed a punch to her stomach; it was always Brandon who she always argued with, so what was Ned's problem? 

Beside her father, she was a House she didn't want to see; Stannis Baratheon stood in silence with a face that had no emotion.

"Shall we?" A voice to her ear said.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling at her prince as they started to walk to the wheelhouse  
_____________________________________

The feast began straight away, all the Houses came together while Lyanna was placed beside Rhaegar at the table.  
"I have got the septa to look after Rhaenys tonight," he said.

"I could have looked after her," Lyanna whispered. 

"The King wouldn't allow that," he said, taking her hand as they sat down, "there is a bedding."

Oh no, Lyanna thought; many nights she had dreamt of sharing Rhaegar's bed, and now she was more scared than ever.

Once the feast was over, the dancing started. Lyanna wanted to dance with her family as soon as she could, she danced with her husband. The guests sat in awe as they glided across the from, she was Ice and he was Fire and Lyanna was more scared than ever.

"Are you well?" Lord Stark asked as he danced with her.  
"Yes father," she said, "I am."

"You are to be a woman now," he struggled to say aloud.

"I know," she sighed, "there are days I wish I were still in Winterfell."

"Don't worry," he said, "you will be a beautiful princess here, a smart Queen when the time comes and a caring mother soon."

"Soon," she muttered as her father kissed her hand.

"Now!" The King shouted, "time for the bedding!"

Seven hells, Lyanna thought with a face of fear.

Rhaegar stood at the hall doors, waiting for her; Ser Jaime came to Lyanna's side.  
"I shall walk you to the chamber," he said.

"But..."

"The Prince will be with you soon," Jaime said. 

Lyanna turned to her father,   
"Goodnight," she said.

Lord Stark nodded at her, letting her leave with Ser Jaime.   
Lyanna walked head strong down the hallway towards Rhaegar's chamber; tonight she would stay in Rhaegar's chamber to have her Maidenhead took off. 

Jaime opened the chamber door, allowing Lyanna to enter the room, she turned around to see the golden knight close the door behind her. The room was covered with red silks and a bed covered with black velvet sheets; above the bed was the sigil of the red three headed dragon, there was also a table below the window of the room which full of candles glowing fire. 

Her hands began to tremble as she stood in the room, the only light were the candles on the table and she didn't no what she were to do.   
Should she undress and wait in the cold bed sheets? Or should she stand and wait for the Prince to come and help her? 

Questioned filled her head, confusing her more. She Remembered seeing Rhaenarys in the sept, watching her walking down to Rhaegar,  
"What to do," Lyanna muttered over and over.

The chamber door opened, taking her by surprise,  
"Hello," she blurted.

"Hello," Rhaegar said, confused, "what's wrong?"

"I..." Lyanna stuttered, "should I... would you like me in the covers or..."

A light chuckle came from Rhaegar's mouth, he walked over to her making her nerves take over. As he walked forward, Lyanna walked back until she hit the table at the window.

"Stop," he whispered, taking her in his arms, "your shaking!"

"I'm sorry," Lyanna said into his chest.

"Listen," he whispered; cupping her chin, Lyanna was able to see the mysterious purple eyes staring at her, "we don't..."

"No," she said, "no, I want to do this. I want to do this right."

"Calm down," Rhaegar said, "you have to trust me then."

"Of course I trust you," she said, looking at him, "it will hurt."

"It will," he said, "but it won't hurt forever, It will stop."

She nodded, playing with his silver hair that sat on his shoulder,   
"Will you help me?" 

"Yes," he said, moving his hands to the white lace down her back. Lyanna couldn't help but try to undo his clothing as he did hers,  
"I'll help," he said, "let me do yours first."

He lifted her by the waist, carrying her to the bed; Lyanna couldn't help but keep straight on his eyes, this man had changed her life only a year ago.

Rhaegar sat her on the bed, pulling her dress over her head; Lyanna started to cover herself, she sat in her small cloth before Rhaegar pushed her back against the cold black sheets,   
"It's okay," he said.

She lay there, watching as Rhaegar pulled his top over his head, revealing his hard muscle stomach to her,   
"Oh," she whispered as she eyed him and down.  
He stood in his own small cloth, starting to lie on top to her; Lyanna pulled her prince closer, she lifted her head to give him a light kiss as he placed his hands around her. Rhaegar started to pull her legs around his waist, while Lyanna placed her hand through his hair.

She moved her hands over his body, while Rhaegar moved one hand to her breast; she let out a light 'oh' as he took her mouth in his.   
He pulled back,   
"Are you ready?" 

"I think so," she said, trying to steady her voice.

"Wait," he said, placing a hand over her mouth, "I know what will help you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said. At her words, her silver prince moved down from her mouth, kissing each piece of her body. From neck, to her breast, down her torso and to the bottom of her stomach,   
"Don't panic," he said.

Lyanna nodded, feeling her small cloth coming off. Her first instance was to pull away, old nan had told her it was her duty to please her husband, so what was Rhaegar doing?

The heat of sensation filled her, her mouth started to create light moans as she felt Rhaegar's tongue on her soft spot,  
"Gods," she said aloud.  
She couldn't help it, Lyanna placed her fingers in between the silver hair between her legs, pulling at the fine strands each time her soft spot was touched.

Her body started to arch as his tongue went faster on her soft skin, her moans started to get louder, she was sure the Kingsguard at the door would have heard her. She closed her eyes tight as a sense of ecstasy went through her body,  
"How was that?" Said the head that lift from between her legs; her breathing was out of place, her nipples had went hard from the orgasm.  
"What was that?" She laughed.

"That was me pleasing you," he said, moving up to kiss her mouth.

Lyanna started to get carried away, pulling Rhaegars cold body against hers. She needed something cold to cool her down.

She looked down, looking at the size of his manhood against her leg, hard as a rock he was. Lyanna felt the breakage of her Maidenhead,  
"Gods," she cried.

"I can stop," he said, lying on top of her. 

"No," she cried, "keep going."

Lyanna placed her arm over her face, trying to hide the pain she was feeling. She knew it was coming, but she had forgotten about it the moment Rhaegar decided to place his tongue inside of her.

His hand was placed on her arm,  
"Look at me," he said, as he entered her slowly.  
"It's sore," she whispered.

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead as he pushed deeper inside her.

She held her breath as he moved inside of her, Lyanna tried to steady her breathing more yet the faster her prince moved inside of her, the more the pain started to leave her mind.

Her moans got louder, Lyanna lifted her head, hiding in Rhaegers chest,  
"Gods," he muttered as his arms caved in, making him fall onto the bed with Lyanna under him.

His moans started as Lyanna started to kiss his neck, she pulled at his hair, biting his ear,   
"Keep going," she cried.

"Fuck," he muttered, squeezing her thigh with his nails. Lyanna let out a light cry at his grip, she felt his hand holding onto her hair, pulling at her as he let out a cry. She felt the warm sensation of his seed dripping down her leg. 

"I'm sorry," he said, "I got carried away."

Lyanna stayed still, closing her eyes as she felt his weight move off her,  
"Where you going?" 

He rubbed his hand on her arm, making her sit up,   
"Here," he said, placing a warm cloth in between her legs.

Lyanna looked down, seeing the stain of blood and seed on the bed sheets,   
"Sorry," she said.

A warm kiss to her forehead was what she felt,  
"Don't," he said. 

"Thank you," Lyanna said.

"We need to sleep," he said, "stay with me."

Lyanna pulled the covers over her body, remembering what had just happened; Rhaegar pulled the covers back beside her, opening his arm to her.

She buried her head in his chest as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies, only for Lyanna to fall into a peaceful sleep with her silver prince.


	30. Morning Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!  
> A smaller chapter this time ;)   
> More to follow!

A cold breeze woke her in the middle of the night, Lyanna woke up to see the fire lite in the room. Looking around the room, she realised that she was in Rhaegar's chambers and remembered the night before.  
A night to remember, Lyanna thought pulling the covers over her shoulders. She rolled over in the bed noticing that there was no one beside her,  
"Where is he?" Lyanna thought, standing from the bed. She pulled on a light cloth to cover her skin as she sat down at the fire, she wanted Rhaegar's heat. She didn't like how he decided to go walk about the night of their wedding night.  
The noise of the door opening startled her,   
"Oh," she said, looking at the man who is now her husband.

"Why are you up?" Rhaegar asked, lifting her from the floor. The heat of his arms made her feel more tired, she could have fallen asleep right there.

"I didn't no where you were," lyanna admitted.

"Sorry," he said, "I just needed a moment to myself."

"Your not regretting..."

"Don't say that," he say, letting out a smile as he placed her on the bed. He walked around to his side, stripping off his clothes before before joining her.

"Can I?" She asked, wanting to place her naked skin against his.

He moved his arm up, allowing her to move her head onto his chest, "are you well?"

"I am," she said, "a little sore."

"It will get better," he said, rubbing his warm hands along her cold skin.

"I hope so," lyanna said, rubbing her hand along his chest. 

"Rhaenys will be happy," Rhaegar said, "she believes she has a mother now."

"She will always have her mother," lyanna admitted, "I love her, and I will be a mother for her."

"But I know you long for your own daughter," he said, whispering in her ear.

"Maybe someday," Lyanna said, sitting up on the bed, "you need an heir."

"I have Aegon," he said, waving her back down.

"But you need another son," Lyanna said.

Rhaegar sat up beside her, cupping her chin,   
"It doesn't matter if we have a daughter or a son, he or she will be all I have wanted with you."

He sealed his words with a light kiss on top of her nose, Lyanna gave in him. She was still sore, but the soft touch of his skin made the pain go away as he put his manhood inside her tight cunt. 

"Twice in one night," Lyanna laughed.

"Yes," Rhaegar said, kissing her breasts while pushing himself inside her, "it will be a night to remember."  
________________________________

A morning feast was announced the night before, meaning the newly wedded couple would have leave pleasure for another morning.

Lyanna attended with her Ladies, Ashara was by herself trying to cover the mysterious light bump she was carrying,  
"How are you Ashara?" Lyanna asked.

"Very well," Ashara said.

"Stop it," Lyanna said, taking hold to Ashara's hand so she could stop trying to hide her shame, "has Rhaegar had any word with Brandon?"

"No," she said, "I think that's why there is a meeting this afternoon, with the Martell."

"Oberyn," Lyanna muttered, remembering that night, "the sooner he is gone the better."

Rhaegar was sitting at the Royal table, beside the King and with Rhaella at the other side. Lyanna sat herself down before breaking her fast,  
"You are holding a meeting this afternoon?"

"Yes, I am," Rhaegar said, drink from his glass.

"Is it a proposal wth Brandon," Lyanna asked.

"That is none of your business," he said, letting out a light laugh, "I need to settle matters with Lord Stark and Oberyn."

"What matters does Oberyn have?" She asked, with a light snigger. 

"I don't wish to discuss it here," Rhaegar sighed, "come to my solar."

Her heart began to flutter, a sense of heat ran through her veins, Lyanna wanted Oberyn gone as soon as. She excused herself from her ladies, following Rhaegar to his solar closing the door behind her.

"What's the problem?" Lyanna asked, with her arms folded over his desk.

She noticed how he started to become startled, resting his hands on the desk he sat down placing one on his forehead.

"Lyanna you know someday you will become Queen," he said.

"Of course," she replied.

"Then you know what matter I must do as King?" 

Lyanna didn't reply, was this his talk of children? She told him last night she would give him heirs and yet he said it didn't matter.

"I have to keep the snake quiet," Rhaegar said, looking at her, "and he wishes to have Rhaenys marry into the Martell House when she is of age."

The wolf was awaking, Lyanna had put the wolf in her den for months, trying to be the Queen that people expected her to be.

"What?" She screamed, "you have arranged for Rhaenys to be married? She is only a child!"

"And I must make arrangements for my children," he explained, "she isn't a dragon. Look at her, she is her mother. Yes she is my blood but it is the best House for her to marry to."

"She is as much a dragon as our child would be if he or she looked like me and not you," Lyanna barked, stamping her feet like the child stuck in the woman body.

"I will not discuss this again," he shouted, realising his inner dragon.

Lyanna hadn't seen such anger in him before, putting fear in the wolf.

"Well can I make one request?" 

He nodded at her. 

"Don't let her leave until she is over seventeen, please," Lyanna said, letting out a light cry, "she is my daughter now. Let me have some time with her."

A sigh came from the dragon's mouth,   
"Of course."

"Thank you."

Lyanna turned from her husband, starting to leave the solar,   
"Don't leave," he said, making her turn around.

"May I be excused, your grace," she said.

"No," he grunted, "I have something else to talk about."

"Yes," Lyanna asked.

"I have a question for your brother and wish to know if he shall accept?" 

Lyanna sat on the chair in front of him, taking not of several letters in front of him.

"I want Brandon to become my Master of Coin," Rhaegar said. 

"I believe he will accept," Lyanna blurted. 

"Due to Lady Ashara's condition, a secret wedding will be considered."

A light smile appeared on her face, Lyanna placed her hand on her husbands face,   
"Thank you," she said, "I'll let you do the honour of telling them."

"Good," Rhaegar said, letting out a laugh, "have you visited your father yet? I believe House Star is leaving in the morning."

"Rhaegar," Lyanna said, "what is happening with Cersei?"

"It is not in my hands," he admitted, "there was no evidence of her handling the poison, though I believe it was her."

"So she is free?" 

"Not exactly," he sighed, "the King has declared her one of your Ladies as punishment. She will never marry and will be bonded to King's Landing."

"What?" Lyanna shouted, "Rhaegar I don't want that woman near me!"

"Just keep Ashara close to you," he said, placing his hand over hers, "when I am King, it will be change."

"And when will that be?" 

"Soon."


	31. A New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been some time since the last update and I am really really sorry about that!!   
> Reality is a mad place and 2016 wasn't the best year for my family but August 2017 will see the arrival of a new bundle that I am over moon about! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, things will fall into place very soon so please be patient. I thank you all for your support and for being patient for this update :)

The morning sun was creating a thin layer of sweat on her forehead, it had been a week since her wedding and House Stark would be departing soon.

Though Lyanna knew something was wrong, her energy had decreased and she didn't feel herself, maybe a sickness, she thought.

She was dressed in a dark violet dress which had a long train at the back; in the sunlight, the diamonds glittered ever so, making even Cersei Lannister jealous. 

"Good morning, your grace," the lioness greeted, bowing her head while keep direct eye contact.

"Lady Cersei," lyanna nodded, ignoring the gesture.

"Shall I join you breaking your fast?" Cersei asked, "I believe we might have got off on the wrong foot."

Lyanna stood, trying to bare the contact with the woman while trying to ignore the symptoms of fever,  
"Of course," Lyanna stuttered, not realising what she had accepted.

The lioness locked her arm around the new Princess, letting out a light smile,  
"Thank you, your grace," she whispered, "I think we will become great friends."

Raising her eye brows, Lyanna rubbed the sweat from her head, replying a quiet "huh?" 

"Of course, I mean," Lyanna said, "shall we attend?"

The Red Keep was almost empty, House Stark were breaking their fast, while House Martell sat beside the King,  
"The new princess," Aerys sniggered, "with the Lannister."

Lyanna sat herself beside her ladies, while introducing Lady Cersei.

"Lyanna?" Ashara whispered, "what are you doing?"

"I don't no," she replied, rubbing her head, "I'll explain later, come to my chamber after midday."

Yet as Lyanna started to eat her food, her stomach began to tighten,  
"Ugh," she whispered, reaching for the glass of water, "I don't feel good."

"Shall I get the maestor?" Ashara said, "you're very pale, Lyanna."

"I'll be fine," she said, "today is the tourney, Brandon against the Prince. I must be there."

"The king will understand," Ashara stated, taking a tight hold on Lyanna's arm.

"Ashara I'm fine," Lyanna said, putting on a fake smile, "I think it was the feast from last night, I haven't been well since then."

Ashara wasn't convinced,   
"I don't believe you," she said.

"Stay with me," Lyanna said, "at the tourney. Stay by my side."

"Of course," Ashara said, placing her hand on Lyanna's. 

She hadn't felt lucky before, Ashara had become her best friend in the past few months. Even after Elia's passing, Lyanna didn't think Ashara would have developed a friendship with her. 

She remembered Rhaegar telling her a few days ago about Lady Cersei, yet she didn't no what to do. If she were to reject the Lioness, it would look bad on her role to become Queen, while becoming friends with her could give her the same fate as Elia.

I know she did it, Lyanna thought to herself. She was there when Elia had died, she had promised her to stay away from Rhaegar and she kept her word... until Rhaenys left a mark on her heart.

Even though her true parentage was a mystery, Lyanna could see much of Rhaegar in her and knew she was a little dragon. With bronzed skin and dark eyes and hair like her mother, the princess was a Dornish Dragon. 

Lyanna hadn't seen Rhaenys since the previous morning, her Septa had kept her for studying, something that Lyanna wasn't fond of. 

A small wave made Lyanna come out of her thoughts,   
"Benjen!" She shouted, standing from the table. 

She rushed to her little brother, taking him in a fearsome hug,   
"Oh Lya, you're hurting me." 

"I haven't seen you, where have you been? Where is Ned?" Lyanna asked, breathing hard.

"Ned is in Winterfell, father asked him to stay. I wanted to come, and I know Ned wanted to come..."

"I know he would have if he could," she said, wiping his cheek, "have you liked Kings Landing?" 

"It's has been good," he said, pushing his shoulder length hair out of his face, "we are to leave today."

"Today?" Lyanna sighed, "but the tourney..."

"The King cancelled it," he smiled, "House Stark has to go home, this is your home."

Winterfell would always be her home, Lyanna knew. She wanted to go back with Rhaegar at some point, yes they married in the Sept but that was the way of the New Gods, not Lyanna's Gods.

"I know," she said, putting on a brave face.

"Will you be seeing father?" Benjen asked, letting out a light smile.

She laughed, hugging her brother tight again,  
"Of course."  
____________________________

Rickard Stark was in the Red Keep when Lyanna found him,  
"Hello," she said.

"Princess," he greeted, taking her in his arms.

"I'm still a Stark of Winterfell," she whispered into his chest.

"And you always will be," her father replied, rubbing his hand down her dark hair.

"Must you go?" Lyanna asked, pulling away from her father. 

"We must," he said, "Ned is in Winterfell and it won't be long until Brandon has his marriage."

"When is that?" 

"As soon as it can be arranged," Rickard said, "your husband seems to want to keep him in King's Landing for a few moons, and who am I to disagree?"

Lyanna smiled, knowing her husband's intention,  
"We shall meet again then, at the next wedding."

"We shall, my dear daughter," her father said; he hugged her again, only tighter. 

Her eyes began to fill with salted tears as she tried to say goodbye to her father. For the past year, she had imagined her life with Rhaegar and now it was happening.

"Goodbye father," she said, lifting her head.

He placed a small kiss onto her forehead before letting go of her grip, Lord Stark nodded at her before leaving towards the large dark doors that opened to the courtyard.  
Lyanna couldn't help herself; trying to hold back the sickness in her mouth, she raced after her father to see her family off. Standing at the door, she noticed Benjen climb onto his horse making her remember her own horse.

A hand started to slide into hers; moving her grey eyes to her side, Prince Rhaegar stood with a light smirk on his face. 

"Don't be scared," he whispered.

"A wolf has no fear," she muttered, holding back the lump in her throat. 

"Every animal has fear, whether it be during battle or when a babe takes sick," he replied.

She turned her head to him as House Stark left the courtyard,   
"What if I can't give you child?"

"Aegon is my heir," he said, "if we can't, then we can't."

"But what if you need another heir?" She asked through her teeth, "what if I can't give you what you need? It doesn't matter if you want me, you need heirs."

"And I want you," he replied, tightening his hand in hers, "when I rule this Realm, I need you by my side."

"I hope that is enough."

______________________________________

The sickness had stopped the moment House Stark left; Lyanna wasn't sure why, maybe it was fear like the Prince said, or maybe it was because she gave herself into Rhaegar. 

It might have only been midday, which took her by surprise. Rhaegar took her hand in his as he pulled her into his own chamber; he told her he didn't like he idea of them in separate chambers, though it was the apparent way of the King and Queen. 

"Once I'm King, we will have our own chamber, together," he said, kissing her breasts, "we can share your chamber or mine until then."

"I like the sound of that," she gasped at his soft touch against her skin.

She was sad to see her family leave King's Landing, but Rhaegar was her family too and he needed her as much as she needed him. 

Pulling the covers over, Lyanna could feel him enter her, giving her a sense of ecstasy. She let out light moans near his ear, making Rhaegar penetrate her more. 

It wasn't long for him to finish in her, though Lyanna didn't mind, she knew she would have him again tonight.

"I see you and Lady Lannister are close," he said to her as he dressed.

"We are not close at all," Lyanna replied with a growl.

"Yet she joined you for breaking your fast," he let out a chuckle.

"I can explain..." she replied, only for her lips to be pushed against his own.

"Tell me after," he said, pulling the covers over them both.

__________________________________

I lived in the palace once, she thought; Rhaenarys remembered the days when she were a small child, and how she would excuse herself into her fathers council meetings. 

"The Queen has demanded that I am let through," she told Arthur Dayne.

"Where is Queen Lyanna?" The guard laughed.

The silver haired princess smiled, keeping her hands behind her back holding on to something small.

"What have you got there?" The other guard asked.

"Uncle Brandon, the Queen says I must attend with the King," Rhaenarys smirked, batting her purple eyes.

With a light nod, Brandon Stark opened the doors to the meeting of the Small Council. She couldn't remember what was being spoke of but she remembered a familiar face; Lord Lannister sat beside her father,

"We must do something Your Grace, the Dornish will rebel."

"They won't," Rhaegar replied, holding his chin on the top of this hand.

"We have a visitor," Tywin said.

Rhaegar moved his head to her direction, the princess stood in silence with a big smile on her face.

"Why is my dragon not in bed?" He asked, his face of iron turning soft with the shine of rose on his cheeks.

"Bedtime story," she said, pulling the small book from behind her, "you promised, every night."

Rhaegar let out a like laugh,  
"The council meeting shall continue tomorrow at midday, my daughter is in need of her father, good day."

Standing from his sit, the princess placed her arms out to her father, taking a grip hold as he lifted her into his arms.

"Where is your mother?" He asked her.

"Well..."

A loud slam of a door came from the corridor, Queen Lyanna walked with her arms across her chest. Her grey eyes were like daggers, while her blue rose tiara sat on her dark hair.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Rhaenarys was supposed to be in bed, and she told Brandon I said she had to meet you."

"Is this true?" Rhaegar asked her, as she pushed her head into his chest; small nod movement was made.

"I have rescheduled the council meeting for tomorrow," he continued, "she requests her father, and she shall have him."

Raising her eye brow at her, Rhaenarys let out a light laugh knowing how she had got what she wanted.

"Clever," Lyanna said, with a light smile.

"She takes it after you," Rhaegar said as the three walked towards the Princess's chamber. 

Sitting in the gardens of Kings Landing, Rhaenarys had the benefit of not being noticed by people unless they shared the same blood as her.

She was able to listen to the conversations in court, able to notice scandal and most of all, she used it to her advantage.

"It's all a bit of fun," she said, pulling the roses from the bushes with a laugh.

For everytime a Targaryen is blood it is said that the gods flip a coin to see if the child will be a genius or insane; as for Rhaenarys, her coin hadn't quite fallen the correct way.


End file.
